The Winds of Kage's Past Returns
by Narutodagger920
Summary: SEQUEL of A haunting past, a promising future.  Tigress's son, Kaze, goes with Viper's son, Zoten, to find where their fathers came from. but what will happen if they return with more then knowledge but companions of their own? OCxOC,OCxOC rated M for lat
1. Passing on the legacy

**I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA. JUST THE PLOT AND OC'S MENTIONED LATER IN THE STORY.**

**Hello and welcome to the sequel of: A Haunting past, A promising future. This story takes place eighteen years after Kage becomes emperor of China. I will say this will probably not be as long as the last story but it will have meaning. But seeing my previous story had hardly any comedy, I decided to add some good laughs for you to enjoy the story better. Hope you like, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Proudly, a white tiger smiled, watching the activity around him as he walked it's very streets. For as he walked, he was greeted with bows and praise and begs for him to teach them his ways. Many believed he was a celestial being, for his fur was white and his eyes were a calm deep blue. When in reality, he was born a slave, and suffered great pain. He was their emperor but he was also their caring friend, for he left no one to suffer like he did.<p>

He was Kage, emperor of China and a proud father of seven children. His mate was no other then the legendary warrior, Master Tigress, who was soon going to be visiting the city. Hearing of her soon arrival, he made his way to the great walls that stood to defend this heavenly city.

The great walls of China's capital, Jade city, stood strong for all to see. For many now wished to move there, in hope of meeting the emperor, as he would occasionally walk it's streets. He looked upon the walls, remembering all those years back, when he first arrived. As he approached the gates, the rhinos that stood guard came to attention and smiled as he greeted them.

" At ease gentlemen, may I speak with Tai, please?" Kage asked, relieving the men to do their job.

" Of course, your majesty." Tai said, smiling as he approached Kage.

" It's good to see you, Tai, how goes your time at the gates?" Kage asked, knowing the answer.

" It's good to see you too and as always, your highness, no problems whatsoever."

" Good...Good, if you don't mind, I'll be waiting here for Tigress and my daughters." Kage smiled

" Oh! Master Tigress is visiting?" Tai asked

" Yes..She wishes to see how the boys are doing back at the palace." Kage explained

" You mean those rascals, you call sons?" Tai laughed, knowing all to well who the three boys were.

" Yes, but remember Tai, Kaze is the reasonable one. The other two are the trouble makers." Kage smiled, laughing with Tai.

" Ah yes, Kaze, How is he by the way?"

" He's doing magnificent but like his mother, he's as stubborn as ever in keeping up with training." Kage sighed, shaking his head.

" Hahaha...yes, I remember the time you told me he broke his wrist." Tai smirked " Didn't notice until three weeks later. he is a trooper I'll tell you that, just like he's old man."

" Yes... Yes, he is." Kage beamed proudly.

" Oh and your majesty?" Tai smirked

" Yes?"

" You may want to duck."

" What?" Kage asked, raising an eyebrow

" Daddy!" four voices cried out.

Turning around, Kage was tackled to the ground, by his daughters. Tigress laughed, as Kage was struggling to hug the girls one at a time.

" Okay...owww, you can get off now." Kage said, gasping for air. " My goodness, you all have grown bigger."

" Are you calling us fat?" Kya asked, placing her hands on her hips

" What? No!... I mean as in, you've grown beautifully." Kage said, smiling nervously.

" What about us?" Nami frowned, crossing her arms.

" You know I mean you three as well...jeez, give your old man a break." Kage groaned

" You know were just teasing, father." said the younger white tiger.

" I know, *Zahara, but what I'm saying is a fact; that all of you are beautiful." Kage smiled

*(a/n: Zahara mean shining.)

" Are you trying to suck up for call in us fat, earlier?" the younger orange tiger, asked.

" *Kaya" Kage sighed " I thought I made myself clear I didn't mean to call any of you fat.

*(a/n: Kaya means the one with a beautiful body.)

" Relax, Kage" Tigress giggled, kissing him on the lips. " They know you mean well, you need to loosen up."

" I need to loosen up?" Kage smirked, looking at Tigress " As I recall your the 'tight' one."

" Kage!" Tigress sneered, hitting Kage lightly " Not in front of the kids."

" Look who's uptight now." Kage teased

" Father, where's Kaze, Zutan, and Kaito ?" Kaya asked, looking around.

" They're back at the palace with the other students, training." Kage explained, pointing back to the royal palace walls.

" Mother, can we go ahead and go see them?" Zahara asked

" Yes, but I better not find you getting into any fights." Tigress replied, giving them the ' you better listen' look.

" Yes, mother" Zahara bowed, then tagging Kaya and taking off she yelled, " Your it!"

" Oh no, you don't!" Kaya yelled back.

Kage laughed, as the two took off leaving him with his eldest daughters and Tigress.

" Come on, I'll tell Kun to begin making dinner for the family." Kage said, leading the three down the road.

" We may want to wait." Nami smiled

" Why?" Kage asked, turning around.

" Because uncle Slavik and aunt Viper are coming with their kids." Kya smiled, pointing to the road

" Speak of the devil, I can see them coming right now!" Jiao added, pointing down the road.

Kage looking further down the road could see Slavik and Viper. On both sides of them, were their eight children, all various sizes and heights. Slavik like always had his spikes at the back of his head, but they grew another three inches in length. While his body grew little, his fangs protruded over his lower lips by two inches.

His eldest son, at the age of eighteen, Zoten, like his father was long in length. Zoten had light and dark brown scales, but had no fangs, horns or venom like Viper. His eldest daughter, at the age seventeen, Suki, much like Viper had green scales. But had small horns at the back of her head like Slavik.

The second son, Saktoo, at the age of sixteen was just like Slavik. For he had horns, fangs and brown scales. While his five other daughters, which were all sixteen, Yuten, *Kai, Tizu, *Mizu, and Yizu were like Viper. For none of them had horns, fangs or venom but had different shades of green scales.

*(a/n: Kai means ocean, Mizu means water.)

As Slavik saw Kage, and Kage saw Slavik, the two collided with each other. In their old way of greeting the other, by bashing their heads against each other and staring each other down. As the two held the position, while growling and hissing at each other. The two soon broke apart and laughed, making the females shake their heads, while Slavik's sons came to greet Kage.

" Uncle Kage, its great to see you again." Saktoo smiled, wrapping around Kage's waist in a hug. While

Zoten stayed facing Kage, smiling

" It's good to see you too." Kage replied, patting Saktoo's head, as he slithered off him.

Looking at Zoten, Kage noticed he was giving him a excited look. Knowing exactly what he wanted, he pointed to the palace.

" Kaze's training with his brothers, but should be finishing soon." Kage smiled

" Thank you, Uncle Kage." Zoten bowed, taking off to the palace.

" *sigh *...Kaze and Zoten are just like us...inseparable." Slavik chuckled, seeing his eldest take off.

" Yes, they are" Viper smiled, slithering beside Slavik " It's good to see you, Kage, Girls come say hello."

" Hello uncle Kage." the girls bowed, in unison

" It's good to see you again and please don't bow, we're family." Kage smiled, seeing the five smile back.

" It's about time you two showed up." Tigress grinned, coming behind Kage.

" So did you catch Kaya and Zahara?" Slavik asked, smirking.

" More like got tackled by them." Kage groaned, pointing at Nami, Kya, Jiao, who smiled as if innocent.

" Don't tell me your getting old." Viper teased, making Kage sigh

" Maybe...just maybe."

" Well anyway let's had to the palace, I'm starving." Slavik said, slithering off " Come on, Saktoo"

" Yes, father." Saktoo replied slithering beside his father.

" Ladies, you too, we have to make ourselves presentable." Viper called

" Yes, mother" the girls replied, catching up.

" Well then lets be off" Kage smiled, guiding everyone back to the palace.

**With Kaze, Kaito and Zutan**

Kaze, at age eighteen, stood as he watched his two young brothers, Kaito and Zutan, preform their forms. Kaze grew up to be much like his father, he was calm, attentive, intelligent and an all round warrior. But there was one thing Kaze had from his mother, stubbornness and lots of it. For Kaze wanted to surpass his father and become a master of tiger style Kung Fu like his mother. His training brought him to a point he was given the title ' Silver wind spirit'. For he was almost as fast as Kage and could preform even deadlier attacks then Tigress.

Zutan and Kaito were twins when they were born and a handful of trouble too. Zutan had Kage's pelt, but had ember eye's and stubbornness to match Kaze. While Kaito had both Tigress's pelt and her eye's but was the intelligent but mischievous one. Together they were known to even give Kage a workout to try and catch both of them.

As Kaze continued to watch, he called out as Zutan was preforming his form wrong.

" Zutan, make sure your lower foot pivots, not your entire leg." Kaze called, as Zutan preformed a roundhouse kick.

" Okay Kaze." Zutan replied, correcting his form.

" Kaito, make sure you kick goes above your head." Kaze called

" Yes, brother" Kaito replied, kicking harder and higher.

" _Those two will be great in a few years." _Kaze smiled, as he watched his brothers.

Kaze looked over to his left and saw Zoten approaching, smirking. Kaze returned the smirk and approached Zoten even so slowly. As the two stopped, Zutan and Kaito stopped their forms to see the two stare each other down. The twins smiled, knowing these two would break out to spar and see who improved. Just as they moved off the field, students in the field training caught sight of Kaze and Zoten. Everyone knew there would be a fight, so the students began gathering around the two, forming a huge circle.

" So have you improved?" Kaze smiled

" You know I have, I've been preparing my forms just for you." Zoten smirked, coiling his body close to himself.

" Really? Well I was doing just the same...So how long do you think it'll take for the rest of your family to get here?"

" Ten minutes."

" Well then I guess we have five to fight and five to fix each other up, when they do get here."

" Then by all means, Kaze, start the fight."

" Ladies, first" Kaze smugly scoffed, making some students gasp.

" Pussycat too scare of the snake?" Zoten mocked

" Snake to scared of the Silver wind spirit?" Kaze mocked back, smiling that only he had a title.

" Okay...Okay, lets just fight or will waste our time." Zoten chuckled

" Yeah...let's do this."

Both taking off at each other at incredible speed, the students watched as the two collided. But the field soon gasped as the two were caught by their parents. Kage held Zoten's tail and tangled him around his leg, While Slavik wrapped his entire body around Kaze, immobilizing him.

" Arrgghh" the two groaned, seeing their father's intervene.

" I told you they would fight the minute, they saw each other." Kage smirked, as he let Zoten go.

" Not even seven minutes here and your both trying to find out who's better." Slavik sighed, letting Kaze go.

" Come on dad" Kaze groaned " You two know, we do it for training purposes."

" Yes, but there are students here and you are attracting unwanted attention from the supervisors." Kage growled, looking as supervisors were approaching to bring the students back to their classes.

" Not to mention, your setting a bad example for both Zutan and Kaito." Slavik added, looking at Zoten. " Now go meet with everyone in the dining room, their waiting for us."

" Yes, father" Zoten groaned, slithering away with Kaze.

" That includes you two as well." Kage growled, seeing Kaito and Zutan trying to sneak away.

" Awww" the twins groaned, as Kage watched them walk to the dining hall.

As Kage and Slavik watched their sons enter the halls and close the doors. The two looked at each other and smiled, seeing the resemblance of how they used to be.

" You know...we still have five minutes." Slavik smiling, as he looked down.

" Slavik" Kage warned, looking at Slavik " We have to set an example... plus there's students here."

" Fine" Slavik groaned, heading back

As Kage shook his head, he playfully slapped the back of Slavik's head and took off, laughing.

" Oh, you son of bitch!" Slavik yelled, chasing Kage into the palace.

**Back with Tigress, Viper, with the kids**

" They are taking awhile." Viper said, growing worried

" Well you know Kaze and Zoten, they probably are beating each other to a pulp." Kya scoffed, growing impatient.

" Well hopefully, Kage and Slavik intervene unlike last time, where they joined in." Tigress groaned, remembering to have to see Kage and Kaze bleeding but chuckling like idiots.

As all the women nodded agreeing, they heard yelling coming from the corridors. Tigress cautiously getting up, jumped as the door's flew open. To see all the guy's wrestling and chasing each other, all the while jumping over the girls and startling them. The guy's laughed as they playfully tackle and hit each other.

" I got you, Zoten." Kaze yelled, as he dodged Kaito from tackling him.

" Not for long." Zoten yelled back, but was soon pinned by Zutan.

" None of you can be me." Zutan smiled, but was soon tackled by his twin, Kaito.

" I'm still better." Kaito declared, but was knocked over by Slavik who was tackled by Kage.

" You've improved you speed Slavik to defend against my 'knee hacker' slash." Kage grinned, while rolling to pin Slavik.

" Well then try this." Slavik yelled, slamming his tail down and throwing Kage across the room.

Kage hit the wall on all fours and reengaged by launching back. Tackling, Slavik and taking all the boys with him, to soon pin them down. Standing on the mangled pile of struggling bodies, Kage smirked at his victory. But looking over to Tigress and Viper, he saw them fuming and raised an eyebrow.

" What?" Kage asked

**Five painful minutes later**

" Oww...take it eas-..Oww" Kaze groaned, as Nami place a wrap on his arm.

" Tigress..I think yo-..ow ow ow OW!" Kage whined, as Tigress twisted his already broken wrist.

" So, how did you boys enjoy the wrestling?" Slavik smirked, regardless of his injuries from Viper.

" AWESOME!" they yelled in unison, then receiving a hit to the head by the girls. " OWWW!"

The girls all shook their heads, as they finished patching up the guys. As everyone settled into their chairs, Kaze and Zoten still continued to chuckle earning a glare from Tigress and Viper. Stilling their tongues, the food was soon brought out and everyone began digging in. As the food filled their stomachs, they all began to talk of their previous trainings and past events they partook of. But as the night became evident, Kage ordered everyone to their rooms.

As the children groaned and left, Kaze grabbed Kage's wrist. Kage looking at his son and saw he wanted to ask something. Seeing Tigress busy with the girls and the twins, he guided Kaze to a private room.

" I know that face anywhere." Kage said, closing the door. " What's on your mind, Kaze?"

" Me and Zoten want to got meditate, if that's alright with you." Kaze replied

" I thought we made it clear, no fighting." Kage growled

" I'm serious, dad, me and Zoten need to meditate."

" * sigh *...fine, but don't get caught or you'll get it fully from your mother." Kage groaned

" Thanks, dad" Kaze smiled, quickly hugging him good night.

As Kaze and Kage left the room, Kaze took off to meet Zoten at the meditation hills.

**At the meditation hills with Zoten and Kaze**

The two sat in their usual spot, meditating, clearing their minds and freeing them of stress. Until Zoten opened his eyes and looked at Kaze. Kaze sensing Zoten wanted to talk, he opened his eyes to look at him.

" What?" Kaze asked

" Kaze, have you ever wondered where your dad grew up?" Zoten asked, throwing Kaze off.

" Well...yeah but I guess it never crossed my mind as important." Kaze replied " Why?"

" Well...a few days ago, I decided to ask my dad where he grew up." Zoten explained " The look on his face was... different...he looked scared."

" Scared?" Kaze repeated, surprised

" Yeah...like he was afraid to tell me or scared to try and remember."

" So?"

" Well... I did some research and I found out. My dad is the first python to report having horns on his head. I also found out your dad was the first tiger seen with white fur and not orange like your mom."

" How did you find out?"

" Uh...it's called a library, Kaze" Zoten replied sarcastically.

" What else did you find?" Kaze asked, growing curious, while turning to face Zoten.

" I also found out that your dad expanded the world map by six thousand miles and informed us of several villages and tribes in those areas. I checked things out and I found a clue that links our dad's to these locations."

" And that clue is?"

" Sightings of white tigers and snakes like my dad. Are higher in these villages, then in China where we are the only ones."

So your saying, our dad's came from these 'villages'?"

" Where else could they have come from? I say we go on a little trip and find out." Zoten smiled

" Wait...How do expect to get there?"

" I made a make shift map of several routes to these locations and also what to expect. I'll say one thing, if we can convince our dad's to let us go on a month long vacation. We could get there in a week, spend a week there, and take a week to get back. It could give us information about our origin and culture." Zoten smiling at his plan.

" I like it" Kaze nodded " I like it a lot, I mean we never took any time for vacations."

" Exactly, I knew you would agree. Now we just need to ask them."

" Well, what are we waiting for?" Kaze smiled, standing up " Let's go, before they go to bed, you get your dad and I'll get mine."

Nodding to each other, the pair took off to get their fathers.

**With Kaze, Kage, Slavik and Zoten after retrieving them**

" * yawn *... this better be important." Kage groaned, who was just falling asleep.

" Okay...listen, me and Zoten were wondering if maybe we could take a vacation." Kaze said, starting the sudden meeting.

" How * yawn * long would it be?" Slavik grumbled.

" A month" Zoten answered

" Sure" Kage replied, as if not a problem.

" Wait... Really? No...extra training?...No lecture of how dangerous it could be?" Kaze asked, surprised by their father's acceptance of their idea.

" Nope, you two are young adults and have been training very hard. You two deserve some time off for all you've done." Slavik smiled, slithering off.

" He's right, now if you'll excuse us. Someone has to be up early for a meeting tomorrow." Kage groaned, walking back inside.

The two stood, completely surprised by the acceptance of the vacation.

" I thought that would be hard, but I guess not." Zoten smiled, turning around.

" Yeah, so whats the plan?" Kaze asked, turning to follow Zoten.

" Well we're going to need weapons, so I'll be packing my tail spear head." Zoten explained " You should go get some throwing daggers and a primary weapon. Since we'll be gone for sometime, we're also going to need gold for future purchases."

" Not a problem, I've been saving gold since I became a trainer for the academy students." Kaze smiled

" Yeah and also got payed for all those ' private lessons' with your fan girls." Zoten smirked, teasing Kaze as he blushed.

" Hey, it was good money and they were just to blind to see I don't like them. Besides if I wanted a girlfriend, I would choose someone that likes me for who I am, not for what I'm capable of." Kaze snapped back, as Zoten snickered.

" Yeah...sure, anyway we got till tomorrow, right?"

" Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is Chapter 1 of the sequel, Hope you liked it. Kage and Zoten got away with the vacation idea, now they need to get the equipment and leave right? what about Tigress and Viper? What will react? Find out in Chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Mother's and their suspision

**I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA, JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND THE OC'S.**

**Uh-oh Kaze and Zoten are going get in trouble...or are they. read and find out. there's more then you think. ;)**

**Mother's and their suspicion.**

After spending the entire night up, preparing for their one-month trip. Kaze and Zoten smiled at each other, as they finally packed up everything. Everything from extra daggers, clothes, a tent, flint, medical kit and other necessary items. But being extra cautious, the two went over their routes and plans.

" Okay, step one?" Kaze asked, pointing to their make-shift map.

" First, get to the west part of the great walls of China." Zoten replied, pointing to a thick black line. " Step two?"

" We sneak over, when we see the guards turn their backs." Kaze smiled, loving how they improvised. " Step three?"

" Three, we run like hell till we reach our first destination." Zoten chuckled " Then step four?"

" We gather information on the culture there and see if any people remembers your father. Then finally step five?"

" Step five, we had to the final destination and see if there's any white tigers. As well as, if anyone knows your dad." Zoten said, finishing their summarized plan.

" Perfect, now let's get going, I'm literally jumping out of my pelt." Kaze smiled, as he's body shook with excitement.

" And just 'where' will you two, be going?" asked an all-to-familiar voice.

Kaze and Zoten flinched, as they turned around to see their mother's, Tigress and Viper.

" Mother" Kaze smiled, nervously " We were just about to head on a trip."

" I asked where, Kaze, not, what you were doing?" Tigress replied,crossing her arms.

" Uh...we were heading to...uhhh-"

" The hot springs." Zoten quickly replied, cutting Kaze off.

" Yeah" Kaze added, nodding his head " The hot springs, at the west part of China."

" That's rather far for a trip." Viper said, growing curious. " How long is this 'trip'?"

" Uh...a month." Zoten smiled sweetly, as if it was not important.

" A month?" Viper repeated, raising an eyebrow.

" Does your father know?" Tigress asked, as her eyes bore into Kaze.

" Yeah, we asked Uncle Slavik as well, and they said we deserved some time off." Kaze replied, growing nervous.

" Is that so?" Tigress smirked " So if we went right now to ask him, he would say, he approved of this?"

" Yes, mother" Kaze replied, rolling his eyes.

" Well then let's go and ask." Viper said, making Kaze and Zoten groan.

" We're eighteen years old!" Zoten yelled, growing angry.

" We're not kids anymore, we thought you would acknowledge that when we became masters three years ago." Kaze added

Tigress and Viper looked at Kaze and Zoten, shocked, that they yelled at them.

" Don't get cocky, Kaze" Tigress growled " You may have become a master and have a title. But that does not mean your invincible."

" We're not that stuck up!" Kaze replied " But we're fully capable of taking care of ourselves. We even proved it, by fighting in the raid on the city, two weeks ago."

" One raid and that's it" Viper snapped back " One that you both weren't even suppose to fight in."

" Yeah, but it's not like on this trip, we're going to be attacked by three hundred men." Zoten replied, trying to reason with the two.

" Also if you don't let us experience the world. Then we'll never be able to handle it in the future, where it will become more difficult to deal with." Kaze added, crossing his arms.

The two stared as their sons, speechless, for they were caught and knew Kaze was right. They were growing up and just by that. They knew they would soon leave to chase their own dreams. As the mother's looked at each other, they sighed and returned their gaze to the two.

" * sigh *...you two have truly grown into fine men to beat us in an argument." Tigress smiled, gently.

" Yes, with that said, we are very proud of both of you." Viper added, slithering up to the two.

Kaze and Zoten beamed with pride, as their mothers came up to them and hugged them. Returning the hug, they pulled away and grabbed their equipment. While Tigress and Viper, watched Kaze help Zoten strap his equipment to his back. They couldn't help but feel proud of seeing the two were just like their fathers.

" Make sure not to get into fights." Viper called, as Kaze and Zoten began to leave.

" We won't...to much." Zoten called back, the two laughing at his small joke.

" Also don't fight each other." Tigress added, feeling like a part of her was leaving.

" We promise and we'll be back before you know it." Kaze yelled back.

As the palace gates opened, and let the two through. They felt proud, but a part of them felt depressed having to let them go. As the gates slowly came back to a close and blocked the sight of Kaze and Zoten. Tigress and Viper, felt crushed as if they left for good and would never return.

" We need to talk to Kage and Slavik." Viper frowned, feeling uneasy.

" Yes, I have a really bad feeling that Kage didn't think this through." Tigress agreed turning back.

**With Kage and the council**

" Let us, hear the final request by the last representative of the fellow cities of China." Kage announced, growing slightly annoyed by the earlier discussions.

The doors facing, Kage and the council, opened to reveal a cheetah walking smugly towards them. As the cheetah stopped and bowed, he presented a ruby colored scroll. Kage groaned, knowing what a ruby scroll signified. For this was the seventh scroll, he received this month by royal families.

" _Another marriage proposal?...arrghh... This has got to stop." _

The scroll was handed to, Zing, a boar of the twenty members of the council. As the Zing nervously unrolled the scroll, he began to read out.

_Emperor Kage,_

_As a request to strengthen our relationship's with the surrounding village's. We ask for your daughter, Kya, to be wed to our son, Zeke. The two, we believe are truly made for one another and can truly create, a more then perfect union between our families._

_We believe with this, the stability of our country would bloom greatly. We hope you will see this as her father and greatly consider this as an opportunity._

_Signed, Lord Torken, Lord of Guten City._

" You" Kage said, pointing to the cheetah in the room. " You speak on your lord's behalf?"

" Yes, your majesty." the cheetah bowed

" Well then, what makes you think that, after your third attempt to court my Kya, I would change my mind." Kage growled, startling the cheetah.

" We believe your daughter and Zeke are truly the best potential mates." the cheetah swallowed nervously.

" Really?" Kage smirked, then motioning his one of his claws, Kun approached " Bring Kya in and let's see what see what she has to say about this."

" Yes, your highness." Kun replied, bowing

As the duck waddled out of the room, the cheetah looked at the emperor shocked.

" My I speak?" the cheetah asked quickly.

" You may" Kage replied monotonously

" This is a political issue between you and Lord Torken, your daughter does not have a say."

" Is that so?" Kage nodded, smirking " You ask for my daughter to be the mate of Zeke and say this is a political issue? I'd be careful what you request from me. For my daughter is not some object for me to give away, if I please. She will make the final decision and if she agrees then so be it, but if not, I better not hear of this again or there will be consequences."

" Please, your highness, be reasonable."

" I'm the utmost reasonable, for my daughter is to decide who she marries not anyone else, even me."

" But as the emperor, surely you want the best for her." the cheetah said, trying to squeeze a reason for him to accept.

" My daughter, Kya, deserves many things but as for a suitable mate? I believe she must choose a mate based on his character, not his status." Kage replied, making the other council members nod.

That was when the door's to the council room, opened to reveal Kya beside Kun. The look on her face described, irritation as her tail was rigid and twitched as if agitated.

" You asked for me, father?" Kya asked, sternly already knowing what was happening.

" Read the scroll" Kage said, mentioning to the ruby scroll in front of him.

Taking the scroll, Kya read it to herself. A smile soon formed on her face, as she began to laugh.

" Zeke!..HA!... Please...I might as well mate with a boar." Kya smirked, shocking the representative

" How dare you insult, Lord Zeke! He is loyal, and can offer you many luxuries. Many would jump to be his mate and to carry his cubs." the cheetah spat

" Those 'many' you mention are weak-willed and blind to Zeke's greed. Our family does not care for riches like most. To us, family comes first." Kya snapped back, making Kage smirk

" Well then it's settled, you may leave and carry back the refusal of Zeke's proposal." Kage smirked.

The cheetah huffed, as it turned around and stomped out of the council hall.

" I guess Zeke still can't stand that I continue to refuse him. Along with his abnormally large appetite for strong females being his whores." Kya frowned, tearing the scroll apart.

The council lightly chuckled, at Kya's blunt behavior. For it reminded them of her mother, Master Tigress, who they knew shared her opinion regardless of the occasion. But they also could see, that Kage looked not just at the outcome but the after affects. Which in most cases like this, would not end well and cause more problems then solutions.

As the council was dismissed and Kya took her leave, Tigress and Viper walked in.

" Hello, mother." Kya smiled, greeting Tigress in hug.

" What are you doing here, Kya? Wasn't your father in a meeting?" Tigress asked

" He was...I'm the one that ended it." Kya smirked, crossing her arms.

" * sigh *...I know that look." Tigress said, shaking her head " What happened?"

" Lord Zeke asked for me to be his mate." Kya sneered, mockingly.

" What? Again?" Viper asked, with a raised eyebrow

" Yeah...but I think this will be the last time they try." Kya smirked, while walking away.

As they watched Kya walk away, humming, Tigress couldn't help but smile as well. But returning to the current situation Tigress and Viper entered the council hall. To see Kage looking over paperwork to approve of and sign. As the door's closed, Kage still continued fill out the work, not aware of the two.

* cough *

Kage sighed and looked up to see Tigress and Viper, looking at him strangely.

" What happened now?" Kage asked, returning to the work.

" Did you really let Kaze and Zoten take a one-month trip?" Tigress asked, still skeptical of Kaze's reasoning.

" Yes, I did, Slavik agreed as well." Kage replied, signing another form and handing it to Kun.

" Why? I'm just surprised you just let them get up and leave."

" Well, since our son was proclaimed a master at the age of sixteen and has he's own title. I think that should display that our son has done enough for he's now that's eighteen. Besides everyone needs time to relax and enjoy China's culture, besides just training." Kage explained

" Don't you find it strange? That, they just get up and decide to take a break." Viper asked

" Well at first, yes, but I think this will also help them." Kage replied

" How?"

" They need to see more then just to keep training to improve themselves. They have to see that there's more to life, then how they fight or how many achievements they earn. Those boys need to look for their own path. They need to see what they truly want and see what they can do, besides fight."

" It's still...odd." Tigress frowned

" Tigress" Kage replied, looking up with a gentle smile " I know that seeing Kaze leave is bothering you and it's completely normal. Even I'm having a hard time letting Kaze leave the city. But I'm happy, I'm going along with this because it will help Kaze in the future."

Tigress sighed in disappointment for she was hoping Kage would reconsider.

" What going through that head of yours, Kage. Why is it I can't stand to have our son wander around without supervision, but you can?" Tigress asked, with the sound of begging in her voice.

Kage looked at Tigress and could see she was having a hard time, with having Kaze gone. Standing up, Kage walked up to Tigress and kissed her on the forehead.

" Because, Tigress, I will not chain my son to do what I please. He deserves to have a happy life for himself." Kage whispered

Tigress knew Kage was talking about himself when he was a slave. For she knew Kage would never force any of their children to do what he wants. But even so, their children grew to be disciplined and grateful for what they had. Which made her the most happiest mother, she never knew she would become.

" I understand." Tigress replied, looking Kage in the eye. " I just hope that don't do anything rash."

" They'll be fine, what the worst that can happen?" Kage smiled.

Little did Kage know, that by letting Kaze and Zoten go unsupervised. They planned to leave China by sneaking over the great wall of China.

**Back with Kaze and Zoten**

As Kaze and Zoten exited the walls of the city. The committed pair took off in a sprint to not waste any time given.

" Alright!" Kaze cheered, as he took off on all fours._ " Dad's approved our trip, Mom doesn't suspect a thing and I have my best buddy here to enjoy it with me."_

" Kaze!" Zoten yelled " Slow down, I can't go as fast as you."

Kaze laughed, but began slowing down to let Zoten catch up.

" So, now let's go over the first step in making sure, we don't raise any suspicion." Kaze said, running beside Zoten

" We arrive at the hotel and pay in advance by a month." Zoten replied, while still looking forward. " Then we mess up the bed sheets. To make it seem like we been sleeping in the room."

" Good, then I'll leave the extra clothes I brought in the room, just encase they check the room." Kaze added " Then after?"

" After setting up the room, to make it seem like we stayed there. As the night turns up, we sneak out the window to make our way to the wall." Zoten smirked, as just thinking of how cool this was going to be.

" We also make sure no one follows us to the walls. Because the minute we're spotted trying to get over, we are officially screwed." Kaze added,gaining a serious tone.

" Yeah...Yeah, let's just focus on getting there by tomorrow."

Kaze chuckled, for they knew this was just the beginning of their adventure. But it was also exciting for they were putting their skills to the test. For trying to sneak over the walls was not going to be easy, and if caught. They knew they would probably not only be given a punishment. But their fathers would be the ones to give it, themselves.

Returning their minds to the path ahead of them. Kaze and Zoten continued their one day jog to the west wall of China. As they ran though, the two began to marveled at the scenery they pasted by. For every time they stopped, they would take out their log journals and write down their thoughts.

After their third break, the two have made great progress. Having already reached the halfway mark of their trip. Kaze looked up to see the sun was just about to set and smiled. Looking over to Zoten, he returned the smile for their excitement only grew more.

With their excitement, the two regained their original speed and flew over the land. As the sun set and the stars filled the midnight sky. The two stopped to take a break and eat for their stomach's growled loudly. After setting a small fire, Kaze cooked slight strips of salted fish and handed some to Zoten to eat. Silence enveloped their encampment, as the two ate and drank from their canteens.

" Well, I'm going to close my eye's for a little, okay?" Zoten yawned

" Go ahead, I'll keep watch." Kaze smiled, not feeling tired.

" Okay, also don't refuel the fire because the minute I wake up, I want to get out of here." Zoten smirked, while laying his head down.

" Haha..me too...night."

" Night"

As Zoten coiled his body close to sleep, Kaze smiled and looked up at the diamond sky. After several minutes the fire soon died, to leave crackling charcoal. As that was the only sound to fill the air, as smoke rose from the pit. As Kaze continued to look at the sky, he could help but wonder. If he would ever find a sight more beautiful then the night sky. But he's mind began wandering on a conversation he had with his father, Kage.

_* Flash back *_

**Kaze: 16 years old**

_Kaze ran down the halls, yelling, as several girls chased him. Getting on all fours, Kaze soon gained space and lost the girls by turning a corner and hiding in a closet. As the girls ran pass, Kaze stuck his head out and smirked at losing them so quickly._

" _Hey there, son." Kage called, soon to raise an eyebrow. " What are doing in that closet?"_

" _Uh...aha...girls were chasing me, they wanted me to go out with them." Kaze smiled, sheepishly scratching his head._

" _Well, you are quite the catch, son. Besides your old enough to date now." Kage smirked, making Kaze blush._

" _I'm not interested." Kaze mutter_

" _In girls?" Kage asked, making Kaze turn pink as his face turned red._

" _I'm interested in girls!...I just...I don't like any girl's here." Kaze mumbled, looking down._

" _Well, do you plan to get a girlfriend?" Kage asked " Because ever since, you became a master. I been asked by several royal families, if your seeing anyone."_

" _Wait...what?" Kaze asked, slightly confused and surprised_

" _Well, after your ceremony on becoming a master. I received two marriage proposal scrolls from royal families." Kage explained, making Kaze jaw to drop._

" _What?. Dad, I'm only sixteen!" Kaze yelled " Who on earth gets married at the age sixteen?" _

" _I thought they taught you that, in the culture section of your training?"_

" _Yeah, they did...but...who would actually agree to it."_

" _It's decided by the parents agreeing on the pairing. Your older sister, Nami, when she became a master, I received eight marriage proposal scrolls in a week." Kage sighed, remembering the moment._

" _Whoa... really?" Kaze asked, for Nami never mentioned anything._

" _Yes and your sister refused them all and might I say. She was rather...graphic on how disgusted she was, to be asked, to be a mate." Kage smirked, making Kaze chuckle knowing Nami was just like Tigress._

" _Well...did you agree to any of them?" Kaze asked, growing worried._

" _No!" Kage replied, angrily " I would never do something like that to my own son. If you ever to decide to have a girlfriend, it's your decision, not mine."_

" _So...if I were to date someone not of royal blood...you won't be angry?"_

" _No, I won't, Kaze" Kage answered, shaking his head " You may date anyone, as long as I know they make you happy and they treat you fairly."_

" _Thanks, dad" Kaze smiled, hugging Kage._

" _It's my job as your father, to make sure you and the rest of the family is happy. Because in this family, we believe, family comes first...okay?"_

" _Yes, father...Family first."_

_* end of flash back *_

Kaze smiled, knowing his father was giving him a choice to choose. For just by being given such freedom, Kaze wanted to be just like him. Kaze even went as far, as learning to use Kage's scaled combat gauntlets and learning his ' Moon fist' forms. Which Kaze enjoyed greatly, having successfully earning his own pair. It was his very own combat gauntlets that earned him the title ' Silver wind spirit'. For his gauntlets were silver, while Kage's were black.

Kaze remembered when he and Kage would spar together with them on. Many people feared they could break each others bones. But no matter how hard and fast Kaze would push, Kage would use his legendary speed to finish the fight. Kage's speed was another thing Kaze wanted to overcome, but no matter how long and fast he would run. He never was able to keep up with Kage, for every time he took of his leg bracelets. The very ground shook as they would hit the ground.

But even more so, Kaze witnessed his father true speed. Which was awe-inspiring for him to achieve the same speed and skills. But Kaze no matter how many times he asked Kage for his own training bracelets. Kage would glare at him and would refuse for some unknown reason.

" _Now that Zoten mentioned, asking his dad about where he came from. Dad acted the same, when I asked him about getting bracelets similar to his." _Kaze thought " _Could the bracelets represent something, dad doesn't want me to know about?"_

Pulling out his journal, he wrote down his observation, eager now to know of the bracelets origin. As Kaze wrote down in journal, Zoten yawned and awoke from his short nap. Looking up, he smiled, seeing Kaze already packing.

" Alright, let's get to the town and rest up." Zoten smiled, as Kaze help strap his pack on.

" Right." Kaze smirked, as the two took off again.

" _Whatever those bracelets represent, I'm still going to respect you, Father. No matter what no one can come to being as great as you." _Kaze thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright there's chapter 2...<span>COMMENT AND REVIEW PLZZ!<span>**_

_**Kaze and Zoten are making their way to the town and soon over the great wall of china. Next chapter will have them not only getting over but will share some interesting things facts weren't mentioned in the first chapter or in ' A haunting past, a promising future'.**_


	3. Putting their skills to the test

**I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA, JUST THE PLOT OF 'THIS' STORY AND THE OC'S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Putting their skills to the test<strong>

* * *

><p>Only just a day has pasted and already Kaze and Zoten have arrived at the most west part of China. The two, never being to this part of China approached the city, called City of Onyx. As the two approached the gates, they were stopped by the guards.<p>

" Halt!" spoke a boar holding a spear. " What brings you two to the city of Onyx?"

" We plan to stay at the hot springs on the outskirts of the city." Kaze replied

" Aren't you the 'Silver wind spirit', Kaze, son of Kage?" another boar asked, approaching the two.

" Yes, I am" Kaze smiled.

" Wow, never thought I would see you around here. Finally getting a vacation, huh?" the guard asked kindly.

" Yeah and we thought the hot springs would be a great place to relax." Zoten said, making the guards laugh.

" That they are, go on ahead." the boar smiled, moving out of the way. " and enjoy your stay."

" Thanks, guys" Kaze bowed, walking by the guards

As Kaze and Zoten entered, the city of Onyx. The two marveled at the difference it was to the Jade city.

Even the clothes, that were worn were a different style compared to Kaze's. As the Kaze and Zoten made their way to the outskirts, they soon arrived at the hot springs hotels.

Looking around, they settled for the closest near the great wall. Then entering the main lobby, they approached the desk. The one at the desk was a female lynx, who, on spotting Kaze began to hyperventilate.

" Oh..mighty spirits" the lynx breathed, panting as Kaze walked up to the desk.

" Hi, we would like to pay for a one month stay at the hot springs. No room service is required, because we'll be out most of the time." Kaze smiled, oblivious to the lynx stare.

" Yeah...sure" the lynx giggled, blushing as Kaze handed her the money and she gave him the room key. " Enjoy your stay."

" Thanks" Kaze smiled, while walking away.

Making their way upstairs and entering their room, Kaze and Zoten began unpacking.

" You do realize that lynx, was literally drooling as you looked at her." Zoten smirked

" Not really, I think she was just being nice." Kaze replied, making Zoten scoff.

" Kaze, you are the son of the emperor, became a master at sixteen. Yet for some reason not matter how sharp you are in combat, you can't tell if a girl likes you? That's sad." Zoten smiled, shaking his head.

" Like your any different" Kaze snapped back, smirking " Your the son of Slavik, the most deadliest snake in China, yet you don't have fangs or horns."

" My mother was daughter of Grand Master Viper and she beat someone he couldn't. It's the same with me, I'll beat whoever my dad can't." Zoten replied, smugly.

" Uh-huh, sure"

As the two unpacked and began their plan. Kaze fooled around with the beds by rolling around in them. To make it seem like some one has slept in them. While Zoten went into the restroom, and moved towels, as well as soaking them and putting them up to dry.

Returning to the living room/bedroom, Zoten saw Kaze placing his extra clothes on the wardrobe neatly. Shaking his head, Zoten, quickly takes Kaze's shirts and throws them on his bed.

" What was that for?" Kaze asked, slightly whining " That's one of my favorite shirts."

" That was my favorite shirt" Zoten repeated mockingly. " We're not here to actually stay, but we have to make it look we were. So at least make it look like your taking it easy and taking a vacation."

" Okay...jeez stingy." Kaze smiled, turning around and throwing his clothes around.

As Kaze continued, he began to enjoy being messy for once. Zoten smiled, as he saw Kaze loosen up and began messing the place with him.

" HA! Man, I feel like I can actually relax." Kaze laughed, while lying on his bed.

" Good, it's about damn time too." Zoten said, while going through their stuff. " Hey...Kaze, what's this?"

Kaze looked up to see Zoten holding a mahogany box with a bow key sticking out the side.

" Oh that? That's a music box my dad gave to me when I was six." Kaze explained, getting up and taking the box to wind it up. " When I couldn't sleep, mom would hum this lullaby and I couldn't help but fall asleep. But since she would be gone most of the time, my dad made this made to play the same thing. Mom always told me, dad hummed it to me and my sisters when we cried as cubs."

As Kaze let go of the key, it began to slowly unwind, as it played a lullaby. Zoten listened intently for the song, brought an great sense of peace in his mind. Zoten closed his eyes, as he sudden felt tired and wanted to sleep. But his opened his eye's again, to hear Kaze stop the music.

" Whoa...that was...beautiful." Zoten whispered, looking at the box curiously. " How does it make that music?"

Opening the box, it revealed a barrel with spikes, that struck long metal plates. Which would vibrate and make a certain sound, that was both sharp but soothing as it would fade away.

" Wow, I wish I had something like that." Zoten said, poking at the exposed plates.

" Yeah, I'm glad my dad made this. It really helps me when I feel down." Kaze muttered,gently brushing the smooth lid as he closed it.

" Well after hearing that, I kinda feel bad what were about to do." Zoten frowned

" Well, we're here and there's no turning back, right?" Kaze smiled, holding out his fist.

" Right" Zoten smirked, hitting Kaze's fist with his tail.

As the two continued altering the room, to make it seem like they were there. Night time soon arrived for them to make their move.

Kaze changed into all black clothes to conceal his white fur. As well as wrapping a black scarf around his face only to reveal his blue eyes. Zoten, being a snake with dark brown scales didn't need anything but needed to stay near Kaze. Opening and looking out their window, they saw the area was clear for their plan. Quietly closing the window behind them, Kaze and Zoten began leaping from house to house.

Not a single person, not even the guards, noticed the two shadows leaping from house to house. As soon as they reached the walls of the city. Kaze grabbing Zoten's tail, he lifted him up and swung him around. Letting go, Kaze sent Zoten flying over the wall, like a living spear. Kaze then following behind, leaped over fifty feet and onto the wall. Then before any guards could spot him, Kaze leaped off the other side. To land only several feet away from Zoten who smiled at his landing.

" Thanks for the free flying lesson." Zoten smirked, as Kaze stood up from his crouch.

" No problem, but your getting another when we arrive at the great wall." Kaze said, returning the smirk.

" Hooray, lucky me." Zoten replied, sarcastically.

Kaze chuckled, for he truly enjoyed teasing Zoten. As the two took off, their hearts began to pound as the great wall came closer and became larger.

After an hour of running, they ran off the path to a clearing two hundred feet away from the great wall. Looking at the barred gates, they saw thirty rhinos with spears standing guard. While on the wall, more rhino's walked slowly, with thick yew bows and barbed arrows.

" Jeez, look at those arrows." Zoten gulped, see one rhino prospecting his bow and arrows. " Imagine trying to get those out."

" It would hurt... a lot." Kaze whispered, looking for a pattern in the guards walking routes. " Alright, they take exactly five seconds to turn around. Our opening is the eight second mark, because you probably will take two seconds to fly and reach the wall. The other five will give you time to land and hide properly, got it?"

" * sigh *...okay, but you better not throw me to hard." Zoten growled, while Kaze grabbed his tail tightly.

" No promises" Kaze smirked, making Zoten shake his head. " Ready?"

" Arrgghh" Zoten grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut" Ready."

Nodding his head, Kaze pulled with all his might. Swinging Zoten around three times, let go and sent Zoten soaring over hundred feet high and flying past the great wall. Kaze smirked, as he saw the guards didn't even notice Zoten fly by.

" _Alright, my turn." _Kaze smiled, taking off towards the dark side of the wall. _" Time to put my skills to the test."_

Running at full force, Kaze let up as he jumped towards the ledge and gripped the edge. As he hit the wall, he stiffened his arms and legs to absorbed all the force. So that no sound was given, as he hit the wall and held on. The only sound, he gave off, was a slight crackle as he clawed the wall. Waiting to see if the rhinos heard him, his heart pounded in his ears. After what seemed to be an hour, Kaze took a quiet deep breath and let it go slowly.

" _It's now or never."_ Kage thought

Peering over the edge he saw a rhino pass by, unknown, Kaze was literally right beside him. As the rhino continued walking, Kaze silently lifted himself and used him as cover from the other rhino. As he padded behind the rhino, he suddenly pushed the rhino into the other.

" What the hell is your problem?" the rhino growled, as he pushed the other away. " Can't walk straight or what?"

" I was pushed." the other growled back.

" By what? The air?" the said, pointing behind him.

As the rhino, that was pushed, turned around. He raised an eyebrow, for nothing was behind him.

" I guess I might of tripped."

" Uh-huh...sure, idiot."

Little did they know, Kaze snickered, as he was running to find Zoten after jumping off the other side. Looking around he heard groaning above him. Looking up he saw Zoten in a tree, growling as he saw Kaze.

" Enjoy the flight?" Kaze smiled innocently.

" Fuck you." Zoten spat, as Kaze helped him out of the tree. " What were trying to do? Launch me to our first destination in one go?"

" If you want I can try." Kaze joked, earning a angry hiss from Zoten.

" There won't be a next time, and if you try, I'm going to make you regret it."

" Okay calm down, we weren't caught and we ahead of schedule. Before we know it we'll be at our first destination. With plenty time to gather information, on what really goes on over the great wall of China."

Zoten grumbled in agreement and the two took off in a gentle sprint.

" _Let's just hope no one catches on to us, or we are officially screwed." _Zoten thought to himself.

**Back with Tigress and Viper**

Tigress and Viper, along with their daughters, stared at the night sky as the stars twinkled and dazzled them.

" _What are doing Kaze?" _Tigress thought, taking in a calming breath.

" Mother, is something wrong?" Nami asked, walking over to where Tigress sat.

" It's your brother, Kaze." Tigress replied

" What did he do now?" Kya asked, overhearing Nami and Tigress. Which in turn made everyone turn to her.

" Your brother didn't do anything." Tigress replied

" Is Kaze hurt?" Jiao asked, worried

" No, he's not hurt, he's-"

" Did he finally find a girlfriend?" Kaya asked, giggling

" If Kaze has a girlfriend, I think we would know." Zahara said, nudging Kaya playfully.

" Can I speak?" Tigress growled, startling the girls " Kaze and Zoten went on a vacation and it's a bit skeptical."

" Wait...Kaze and Zoten took a vacation? Are they being supervised?" Nami asked, surprised

" No, your father didn't assign anyone to guard them."

" Wait, how come Kaze gets a vacation? And for a month as well?" Kya growled, growing more jealous.

" They believe they deserve some time off" Viper explained " Quite frankly they even beat us in an argument to prove it."

" Wait, Kaze and Zoten beat you in an argument?...whoa" Kaya smiled

" It's not funny, I think there's more to this trip then just to relax." Nami said, frowning as she thought of ideas

" We thought the same." Viper said, pointing to Tigress and herself.

" Well, why did you let them go?" Kya asked, wondering if her mother was getting soft.

" I believe your brother is ready to make he's own decisions without your father's or my consent. It goes for you as well Nami, Kya and Jiao." Tigress explained

" What about us?" Kaya asked, pointing to herself, Zahara, Zutan and Kaito.

" Not until, you four, become masters and turn eighteen. Your not going anywhere without our supervision."

" Awww" the four whined, while crossing their arms.

Everyone chuckled at the younger ones. But silence soon returned and everyone looked up again to the night sky. While they looked, they gasped as a shooting star flew by. Everyone closed their eyes and made their wish.

" _Please make sure Kaze comes back...and Luna... make sure their protected." _Tigress wished

A wind suddenly grew and brushed past everyone. While everyone shivered, Tigress felt it as a sign of promise.

**Three days later, with Kaze and Zoten ( Mid-afternoon)**

Kaze, who currently lying against an old dead tree, still couldn't believe the environment's condition. The land grew barren and dry, as forestry disappeared and welted down. Looking over to Zoten, who was asleep, he recalled their earlier conversation.

_* Flash Back *_

" _Wow...I never thought that outside, China, the environment was this bad." Zoten said, passing by several dead trees._

" _Everything looks dead out here." Kaze added, looking ahead for a river of some sort._

" _Plus the dirt is really irritating my scales." Zoten added, squirming to rid of some irritation on his back._

" _Tell me about it, my fur is turning brown and we haven't been able to bath properly in two days." _

" _arrghh...We were at the hot springs, not just days ago." Zoten grumbled, looking at the map Kaze was holding." Now we're in the middle of a barren land, with barely any pathways to follow."_

" _It was your idea, now come on, if we spot here." Kaze smiled, pointing to a west section of the map. " We'll be near our first destination, then heading north west. We can reach the village of *Servus in two days, no problem."_

*(a/n: if you read my first story you would know what this means. But if not, it means: Slaves/ Slavery)

" _What does Servus mean?" Zoten asked, curious of the name_

" _No clue." Kaze frowned_

_* End of flashback * _

Pulling out the map for a second time. Kaze looked at their first destination, which was three miles off to their north. As Kaze continued, to study the map, Zoten snapped his head up with open eyes. Kaze jumped, confused at Zoten's sudden movement. Zoten began tasting the air and his eyes widen, as he looked off in the direction of the village, they were heading too.

" Hey, are you okay?" Kaze asked, as Zoten ruffled through their stuff.

" I just tasted blood in the air." Zoten replied, pulling out his tail blade.

" Is it fresh?" Kaze asked, going to equip his fighting gauntlets.

" It's fresh alright, we got to hurry or-"

Zoten was cut off when they heard screams in the distance. The two looked at each other and quicken their pace to equip themselves. Leaving their stuff behind, the two sped off to the village. The smell of fire and death filled the air as they got closer. Bellows of black smoke rose from burning buildings and corpses in the street. Kaze and jumped behind a bush to see what they might be dealing with. Looking around lizards, crocodiles, and some serpents. Killing innocent people and taking all their valuables, as they burned down their homes as well.

" Leave me alone!" a voice cried, following by grunts of struggling.

" Sorry sweetheart, but you would make a fine specimen to sell." replied a voice, chuckling as if choking on water.

Rounding a corner, Kaze and Zoten, saw all thirty bandits. Cornering a young female orange-fire colored snake.

" Hey boss" called a lizard, smiling wickedly " Why sell her? she would make a fine whore."

" Heh, you know what I think you might be right." replied a fat crocodile, turning around and walking away. " Tie her up, and bring her back to the compound."

As two lizard, approached her, the female snake screamed. But looked up and gasp, as she saw the two stopped moving.

" Well?" said the crocodile, turning around to see the men stop. " What are you waiting for?"

The two lizard fell back, choking for daggers, were lodged in the front of their necks. The other bandits muttered in shock, while the female snake shook taking in short breaths.

" What the hel-

But screaming cut the leader off, as men started yelling from behind him. Kaze coming in delivered a forward kick, knocking a lizard over. Then, pulling his armored fist back, he delivered a earth-shattering punch to a crocodile that sent him flying back. Knocking over several more, he flew backwards and died of internal bleeding. Zoten jumped over Kaze and slashed with deadly accuracy, both defending himself and killing several bandits. The bandits rushed forward to attack them, but were completely unorganized giving them the advantage.

Kaze using his speed, slashed and crushed ten more bandits. While Zoten finished off the remaining nine standing. Looking at each other in victory, soon ended, as they turned to face the leader. But the two froze, because the leader held the female snake, with a curving knife to her neck.

" Nice try but to bad, it's all in vain." Chuckled the crocodile

" Only a coward uses a hostage." Kaze spat, walking in front of Zoten.

" Hahaha...you think I care?"

" No, but I do and besides it's not like it matters if you hold her hostage." Kaze smiled, pointing to the struggling female.

" Why is that?" the croc smirked

Rather then answering, Kaze snapped down, into a crouch. For Zoten's tail sword flew over his back, and stabbed the crocodile in between the eyes. The crocodile twitched slightly, as he fell back dead with his eyes wide open. The female looking up to see the blade in the crocodile's head, began screaming, as she struggled to free herself.

" It's okay!" Kaze announced, slowly approaching the dead crocodile. but the female continued to scream and struggle.

" Please! Anyone! help me!"

" Your safe!" Zoten yelled, making the female freeze.

Kaze grabbing at the dead crocodile's hand, pulled at the fingers, that held the female snake. As soon as Kaze removed them from the female, she slithered away from both of them. Rounding the corner, they heard the female scream again. Groaning, they ran around the same corner, and soon they found the reason. Crying in a pool of blood, the female screamed, as she nudged against another female snake.

" That must be the mother." Kaze whispered, not wanting to disturb her.

" Go away!" the female screamed, seeing them follow her.

" We saved your life!" Kaze yelled back.

The female was about to yell back, but stopped for the other snake moved and whispered something to her. The female leaned in, and gasped for some unknown reason, but turned back to Kaze and Zoten.

" She wants to speak to you two." the young female muttered, with a shaky breath.

Looking at each other uneasy, they walked up to the other snake. The female should have been dead, for a she was missing her lower body by a third of her actual length. As they were just a mere foot away, the dying female looked at them with begging eyes.

" Y-your names?" the dying snake asked, coughing blood in her mouth

" I'm Zoten and this is Kaze." Zoten replied, slight nervous

" Than-k-k you for saving my daughter. As my dying wish, please...take her with you."

" You would trust us so easily?" Kaze asked, shocked by the request.

" You both have gentle eyes" The female smiled, weakly " None have such eyes around here... Please take her...keep...her...safe."

" Mama?" the younger female called, but the older didn't respond. " Mama?...Mama!"

The female wailed in pain, as they heard the dying snake, let go of her final breath. Kaze and Zoten moved away slightly, as the young female cried, calling out to her mother.

Kaze and Zoten, bowed their heads and gave their prayers to the dead mother. They waited patiently for the female to stop crying, for they knew, death was not easy to accept. Hours seemed to pass as the wails and cries, lowered to mere mumbles and muttering, as the young snake cried. As the female stopped crying and merely sniffed, she turned around to see Kaze and Zoten, standing there with their eyes closed.

" I'm sorry for calling you monsters, after you saved me." the female muttered, bowing her head.

" It's fully understandable, there's no reason to apologize." Kaze replied, gently, while both opened their eyes.

" My name is Athena."

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Athena." Zoten replied, softly " We're greatly sorry for your lose."

" Thank you...and... I have a request." Athena said, slightly nervous

" Anything" Zoten replied, sympathetically.

" Please bury her, I can't bear to even look." Athena choked, near to breakdown again.

" I'll do it." Kaze said, walking to pick up the dead mother. " Zoten, keep an eye out and keep Athena with you, okay?"

" No problem, don't take to long." Zoten replied, leading Athena away.

Nodding his head, Kaze walked off to bury the dead mother. While with Zoten, he slowly guided Athena back to their campsite.

" So...Zo-ten?..Is that how you say it?" Athena asked, looking at Zoten quizzically.

" Yup, that's me." Zoten smiled, trying to cheer Athena up.

" You and your friend...your not from around here, aren't you?"

" No, we come from China." Zoten replied, glad to see Athena opening up quickly.

" China? I never heard of it."

" It's very far east and a really beautiful place, you'd love it there." Zoten explained looking off to the east of him.

" How come your all the way out here?"

" We're looking for answers." Zoten replied, monotonously.

" Answers to what? What's out here you need to know about?" Athena asked, curious of what they seek.

" We want to know where are father's came from." Zoten explained. " They never told us when we asked, so we took it upon ourselves to find out where they came from."

" How much did you find out so far?"

" Well for me I have my answer, my dad did come from here. But I never would of thought it would be this bad."

" And what about Kaze? Does he have his answer?"

" No, we have one more place to go to before we head back."

" Is it far?"

" It'll probably take us two days to reach." Zoten smiled " So while we travel that way, we can teach you all about China."

" I'd like that a lot." Athena smiled, giggling lightly.

" Wow." Zoten whispered, not knowing he spoke outloud.

" What?" Athena asked, smiling, seeing Zoten stare at her as if in a trance.

" You have a beautiful smile and your giggling is cute." Zoten said sheepishly, while blushing lightly.

Athena, if not for her scales, her face would be red as a strawberry. For she never received a compliment or has been called beautiful by no one, other then her mother.

" Th-thank you" Athena blushed, looking away smiling.

" _Idiot!, you just met her, she lost her mother and your hitting on her! Stupid!" _Zoten growled internally, while maintaining his smile. _" But then again...she needs someone."_

As they arrived at the campsite, Zoten began explaining everything Athena wanted to know. Athena listening attentively, as Zoten explained basic greetings and traditions. But as she listened, she couldn't help but stare at Zoten with wandering eye's.

" _He's around my age, yet he's so strong to take on all those bandits...I wonder if attracted to me?_Athena thought, looking at Zoten's body, as it rippled with muscle_. " He told me I had a beautiful smile... but then again, he could get any girl he wanted...* sigh *...who I'm I kidding, why would he want a girl like me." _

Zoten continued explaining everything, until Athena ran out of questions. But as silence followed, Zoten, slithered around rechecking their equipment. That's when a loud growl was heard coming from Athena. Athena blushed and tried to hide her face, but Zoten just laughed.

" I'll make some soup." Zoten chuckled, picking up a pot for the soup.

" No please, you've done enough by saving me." Athena argued gently, but her stomach growled louder

" Your stomach begs to defer" Zoten smiled, then nudging her gently, he pointed to his bed spread. " Go lay down and save your energy, I'll have the soup done in no time."

" Your really are a gentleman." Athena smiled, as she coiled up her body and lied down.

" Thanks." Zoten replied

As Zoten got a small fire going, Athena watched as he selected herbs from Kaze's pack. Even with no meat, the smell from the broth was enticing.

" _He even knows how to cook?" _Athena thought, smiling, as she watched Zoten stir the broth.

Zoten while stirring, felt like he was being watched with intensity. Turning his head slightly, he used his peripheral vision to see Athena staring at him.

" _O-kay...she either is really hungry or she is starting to see me as something to eat." _Zoten gulped, tasting the broth and finding it satisfying.

Carefully tipping the pot to pour the soup, Zoten filled two bowls. Athena raised her head off the ground, as Zoten pushed a bowl in front of her. Taking a small sip of the soup, her eyes flew open, for she never tasted something so good, from something so simple.

" This is delicious" Athena hummed, taking another gulp of the broth.

" Heh.. thanks, Master Po taught me a few things about cooking. Whenever I would go visit my mother and sisters."

" You have sisters?"

" Yeah..six to be exact and I have one little brother." Zoten smiled, looking at the ground.

" You have seven younger siblings? How do you deal with them?" Athena chuckled, thinking seeing Zoten with his family.

" Well, my sisters most of the time are with my mother training to become masters. While my little brother trains with my father and me." Zoten explained " It's the same thing with Kaze and his family, Kaze and his brother's train with his dad, while his sisters train with their mother."

" Wow, that's incredible."

" Thanks"

As the two went back to their broth to drink, Kaze returned and grabbed himself a bowl of the broth.

" So how are you holding up, Athena?" Kaze asked, taking a small sip of the broth.

" Good, thank you" Athena smiled, bowing her head " Zoten was explaining the culture and traditions you follow, back in China."

" Good thinking, Zoten, she'll need to learn the traditions of her new home."

" Yeah...I thought that, since she's coming back with us. I'd tell her a few things about China and how to blend in." Zoten smiled, looking at Athena.

Athena returned the smile with a slight blush, which made Kaze raise an eyebrow. For he could slightly tell she was warming up to Zoten rather quickly.

" _Something tells me that, these two are going to get along just fine." _Kaze smirked, seeing Zoten and Athena smile at each other.

" Well, I'm going to bed." Zoten yawned, slithering to the tent. " Night Kaze, Goodnight Athena."

" Night" Kaze replied, then looking over to Athena, he saw her frown slightly.

" Good night, Zoten" Athena replied, saddened as Zoten entered the tent, that he set up earlier.

Sighing Athena returned her attention to the small fire. Then looking over to Kaze, she noticed he was beckoning her to come to him. Slithering over to Kaze, he put his finger to his lips to signify to be quiet. Then leaning to her left ear hole, Kaze whispered:

" He's single" Kaze smiled, as he pulled away and leaned back on the tree behind him.

Athena blushed deeply and held her breath, as she looked at Kaze. Kaze looked back at her and chuckled lightly, as Athena looked back at the tent Zoten was in.

" Is it that obvious?" Athena whispered, still looking at the tent.

" That you like him?...I'd have to be blind to not notice." Kaze smirked, as Athena turned pinkish red. " Go on"

" What?"

" Go join him...you need to rest as well" Kaze whispered

" What!" Athena hissed softly, while feeling her heart race.

" * sigh *...just go to bed." Kaze replied, nudging Athena to the tent.

Athena slithered over to the entrance of the tent, and looked back at Kaze. Kaze smiled gently and playfully waved for her to go in. Smiling back, Athena quietly slithered in the tent to find Zoten fast asleep, coiled at the back of the tent. Being as quiet as possible, she heard Zoten mumbling in his sleep, as she placed herself near him.

" Mmgug...Athena...that tickles." Zoten chuckled, followed by a light breezy snore.

" _He's having a dream about me." _Athena beamed, as she filled with joy _" Maybe...just maybe, I have a chance with him."_

Slightly placing herself closer to Zoten, she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

**Back with Kaze**

Kaze smiled, as Athena entered the tent to join Zoten. But his mind soon returned to their task at hand. Picking up the make-shift map, Kaze looked at the routes and formulated a new route back. As he finished, Kaze looked up as the sun lowered in the horizon.

" _We're ahead of schedule, and have only taken five days to get here. I wonder what this village of 'Servus' is like, could it be just as bad as here?"_ Kaze thought, then looking over to the tent, another thought that never came to him, floated in his head._ " Will I ever find a girl that likes me?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Awww, Kaze feels a little lonely here. What lies in this village called 'Servus'? What about Tigress and Viper? will they sit by or will they decide to find the truth behind this trip? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4!<span>_**_  
><em>


	4. A father's curiosity leads to disaster

**I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA, JUST THE PLOT OF 'THIS' STORY AND THE OC'S.**

**Curiosity leads to disaster**

Three days have passed, since Athena joined Kaze and Zoten, on their journey for knowledge. All the while, Athena was amazed by how strong Kaze and Zoten were. For the two, when resting, would practice their forms in a slow pace, while she would watch intently. Athena asked many questions, which mostly focused on Zoten and his forms. Zoten was always, more then happy, to explain his style of Kung Fu that Athena asked about. He even began giving her lessons, on basic stances and defenses.

Stopping for the fifth time to rest, Kaze, Zoten and Athena ate a small meal. Getting into position to practice their forms, Zoten stayed with Athena to watch and teach her. While Kaze was off to the side to practice with his plate gauntlets. Kaze smiled, as he watched out of the corner of his eye. Zoten correcting Athena's stance, by lightly tapping her tail up. Zoten focusing on her stance and form, didn't see Athena turn a darker shade of red.

" Good, now slowly move your tail down and snap back to attack." Zoten instructed, as he watched Athena switch positions.

Athena, moving her tail down slowly, snapped it back when it hit the ground. But it went slightly wrong, for instead of snapping straight back. Her tail rounded off and bent slightly in Zoten's direction and end up hitting him across the face. Zoten, not seeing it coming, stumbled back slightly dazed by the hit.

" Oh god..I'm so sorry." Athena gasped, slithering up to Zoten.

" Oww" Zoten smiled, looking at Athena, while rubbing his cheek. " Nice hit"

" Are you two, okay?" Kaze called out, hearing Athena whine.

" Yeah, we're fine" Zoten called back, chuckling " Just a slight hit to the face, that's all."

" Okay...take it easy then." Kaze smiled, returning to his form.

" Will do" Zoten replied " Anyway, Athena, just mak-...Athena?"

Zoten stopped mid-sentence to notice, Athena was no longer in front of him. Looking around, he saw Athena hiding behind a tree. Slithering up to her, he saw Athena's head was bowed low and she was lightly crying.

" Hey, what happened?" Zoten asked, gently, approaching Athena

" I hurt you... I made a mistake and I hurt you." Athena whimpered

" We all make mistakes and we all get hurt" Zoten explained, while trying to look into her eyes. " Hey...look at me."

Athena turned away, feeling ashamed of her mistake. But Zoten went around her, to try and face her.

" Come on, it was nothing, I'm fine...Okay? No harm done." Zoten smiled, still trying to look in Athena's eyes.

Athena kept quietly crying, which really made Zoten feel sorry for her.

" _Maybe by losing her mother, she's afraid if she's hurts us, we'll turn against her." _Zoten thought, then growing confident, he lowered his head to Athena's level. _" Well that's going to change...I'm going to prove to her she's safe."_

Using his tail, Zoten cupped Athena's chin to make her look into his eye's. Zoten's deep green eyes met, Athena's luminance yellow eyes. Athena looking in Zoten's eyes, didn't see hate or distaste, but a calm warm trust that soothed her. Then Zoten, closing the distance between them, he lightly kissed Athena on the lips. Athena's eyes widened in shock, but soon calmly closed, as she slowly returned the kiss.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, and sent electricity down their spines, as it lasted for several seconds. Then slowly separating, Athena smiled, as she looked down blushing.

" You truly are one of a kind, Athena, and I want you to know, that I will protect you." Zoten whispered, gently nudging against Athena's forehead.

" Thank you" Athena whispered, happily, as she hummed in content.

" Now come on, we better get back or Kaze will notice we're gone." Zoten smiled, nudging Athena back tot he campsite.

Athena nodded her head, smiling, as Zoten slithered beside her. As they got back, Kaze already had their gear set up and repacked. Looking over, to see Zoten and Athena smiling, Kaze knew that everything was fine.

" So you two ready? Or would you like more time alone." Kaze smirked, while Athena blushed and stuttered.

" I-I...W-we...uh-" Athena stuttered, but was cut off by Zoten.

" Kaze, there's no reason to be jealous, that I now have someone precious to share my life with." Zoten smiled gently, while looking at Athena, then placing a small kiss on her lips.

Kaze smirk turned into a gentle smile, seeing as Zoten didn't hesitate, to kiss Athena in front of him.

" Well then, I hope you two stay happy as you are now, because it's 'those' relationships that last." Kaze replied, while turning back to grab his pack. " Now...shall we get going?"

Zoten and Athena nodded and smiled, for their next stop was only ten miles ahead.

The village of Servus.

**With Tigress**

Tigress with Kaya and Zahara, watched as Nami, Jiao and Kya performed their forms side by side.

" Now watch as they kick above their heads, not at head level. That is the proper position for executing a flying rhino kick." Tigress explained, pointing as Kya kicked high and strong.

" Oh...Okay" Zahara said, now understanding the fundamentals.

" Can we try?" Kaya asked, hopeful that Tigress would accept

" That kick requires a lot of flexibility and you two haven't learn the full split yet."

" Awww" both girls groaned, making Tigress smile.

" You both we'll learn it soon enough, now go get ready for dinner." Tigress ordered gently, shooing the girls off. " Kya, that includes you as well."

" Five more minutes." Kya replied, still working through her form.

" Kya...now" Tigress growled

" Fine" Kya grumbled, walking back with everyone else.

" She's just as stubborn as you and your forms." a voice chuckled

Tigress smiled, as she turned around to see Viper.

" I've loosened out on my training." Tigress replied, playfully

" Yes, but only after we found out you were pregnant."

" Okay fine, I was crazy for training."

" And Kage." Viper added, chuckling

" Well, that's a different story."

" Really? As a recall your 'first time' together, was in a bathing room, after he came back from battle, literally bleeding to death. Yet that didn't stop you from 'taking' him." Viper smirked, while Tigress blushed

" Viper!" Tigress hissed, shushing her friend. " Of all the places to say that."

" There's no one around...but admit it, you are sometimes reckless."

" I was just emotional" Tigress whispered, turning around

" and-horny" Viper coughed

" What was that?"

" Nothing" Viper smiled innocently

Tigress sighed and walk off with Viper, heading off to the dining hall.

**With Kage**

Kage like most of his days, sat in the council room, with the other twenty councilmen. They signed forms and went over taxes, immigration, population counts, and other stuff Kage could careless of. Then finishing his last pile of paperwork, he handed it over to Kun, so he could hand it it to the file department. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, Kage looked as the other councilmen continued, filling out their share of paperwork.

" Kun?" Kage called

" Yes, your highness?" Kun replied bowing

" Are there any messengers waiting?"

" None, sir"

" Mmmm...Nothing at all huh?" Kage smiled, as he turned to the councilmen. " We're having an early day, gentlemen, go home and enjoy the rest of the day."

" But your majesty, we haven't finished our work." replied a slightly nervous boar

" As I seen, you all have been working diligently." Kage said strictly but kindly. " As well as, we all seem to only have a few papers left. It can wait till tomorrow morning, can't it?

All members looked at each other and shrugged, as they began to prepare to head home. But as each member left, one member, a rabbit, approached Kage with a sheet of paper.

" Your highness, we just received a report from Onyx city, about your son staying there." announced the rabbit, while handing Kage the paper.

Unrolling the scroll, Kage began to read to himself.

_Emperor Kage_

_We would like to inform you that your son, Kaze, has indeed arrived at our city. But an event on which involves an employee at the hot springs. Broke in to your sons room , the female claims to only want to ask Kaze on a date, and seeming this is most likely the reason. She is still currently under surveillance. _

_But after four days, we've noticed that Kaze and Zoten have not returned to their rooms at all. Our guards have also, not seen either Zoten or Kaze in the city. We decided to check the hot springs, if they were there. The clerk had no record or physical sighting of Kaze or Zoten visiting the hot springs. We inform you of this, for we are having suspicions and made the decision to tell you._

_We will keep you posted, of any other activities related to this._

_Sighed, Head of Onyx city security_

Kage frowned deeply, at reading the scroll

" _Tigress was right, this little vacation was to sudden...Damn! I should of noticed this." _Kage growled

" Is everything alright, your majesty?" the rabbit asked nervously, as Kage's knuckles shook.

Stilling his hands, Kage looked at the rabbit, who stepped away.

" Everything is fine...for now." Kage replied, barely holding in his anger. " Your dismissed."

" Yes, thank you, your majesty." the rabbit bowed, before scurrying away.

As the rabbit closed the door, behind him. Kage stomped off to the vast library in the west wing of the palace. As he made his way there, he passed by Slavik, who smiled at him. But Kage kept walking, as if not even noticing he was there, let alone exist.

Slavik, seeing Kage's expression, he knew that look anywhere, for it meant two things. One, someone was going to be killed in a matter of seconds, or he's found out something that should have not been found out.

" _Something's definitely wrong... I just hope it's not what I think it is." _Slavik thought, turning around to find out, where Kage was heading.

As Kage entered the library, he stomped over to the geographic section and pulled out all maps, that lead to Onyx city. Looking at where Kaze and Zoten, said they were going, Kage noticed a slight indent on one map. As if someone drew on the map but left no mark. Finding a large piece of blank parchment, Kage covered the map and began lightly rubbing the paper, with the side of a charcoal stencil.

Soon a pathway began forming, as it lead from the Jade palace to the Onyx city. But it became worse, for the path continued passed the labeled line ' Great wall of China'. Fear gripped Kage as he continued, sketching, as the path lead further west. The more Kage sketched, the more scared he became, but as the path stopped suddenly. Kage hesitantly lifted the parchment, to reveal where the line stopped and led too.

Kage choked, as he saw the name of the village, he grew up in as a slave.

The village of Servus.

" No...No...No no NO!" Kage yelled, as Slavik slithered up to him.

" It's Kaze and Zoten, isn't it?" Slavik asked, knowing it was the only thing.

Kaze threw the charcoal marker as hard as he come, making it explode, as it hit the far wall.

" I never thought Kaze would make such a reckless move." Kage growled, as he breathed deeply.

" So where are they actually heading?" Slavik asked, seeing Kage take a seat.

Kage placing his head in his palm, pointed to the map on the table. As Slavik studied the map for a few seconds, he too, began shaking with rage.

" Zoten, I swear, if this was your idea. I'm going to make you regret it fully." Slavik hissed to himself, turning to face Kage.

Kage lifted his head to stare at Slavik, who was returning the deadly glare. With just that glare, the two understood, that they had to deal with this, and deal with it quickly.

" So what do we do?" Slavik asked, know Kage had something in his head.

" Nothing." Kage replied, monotonously, looking back to the ground.

" Alright, let's-...Wait, what?...Nothing?" Slavik said, as his mouth dropped from shock.

" You heard me" Kage growled, looking up " Nothing, they made this decision."

" Kage...are you serious? Your just going to let them go...just like that?" Slavik hissed, not believing Kage was letting this slide so easily.

" Slavik" Kage said, with authority " I'm letting this happen, because when they 'do' come back. They will receive the punishment of a lifetime."

" But that's not the point, what if-"

" If I know one thing about Kaze and Zoten, is that they'll live and that when, they get back. I will have a lot to explain to Kaze, when they get back from their trip. The same goes for you and telling your son, where you came from and your past." Kage explained, standing up.

" Kage, you really think they can handle what's out there?" Slavik asked, in a hushed voice. " I mean...the village of Servus is hell on earth. It's a place of suffering, it's basically a slave city. If owners there set their eyes on them, they will try to enslave them."

" If I taught Kaze anything." Kage smiled " It's that the best way to avoid a fight, is to blend in and become one with the crowd."

" Let's just hope they come back soon." Slavik said, with a worried frown.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A bit of a short chapter in such a long time, but don't worry. The next chapter will longer I promise. So what do you think lies within this, 'Hell on earth'?. FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5!<span>_**


	5. The Wind Spirit frees The Shadow

**_Hello and welcome to chapter 5, hope you enjoy and remember who you are...jk..._**

**I do not own KFP,**

**The plot and OC's, however are mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Silver Wind Spirit Frees the Shadowed Slave<strong>

After taking off from their fifth break, Kaze ran with Athena coiled around his neck. While Zoten slithered quickly beside him, as they made their way to the village of Servus.

" It must be close, look" Kaze announced, pointing ahead to see smoke rising.

" Kaze, wait!" Zoten called, giving a slightly worried look.

" What is it?" Athena asked, as Kaze came to a halt.

" You smell that?" Zoten asked, looking at Kaze.

Kaze looked up, as he took a whiff of the air. His face cringed at the disgusting stench, for he couldn't even think of what could making the smell. Athena on the other hand, gagged as she couldn't handle the revolting odour that wafted towards them.

" Arghh..I-I feel like...argh.. throwing up." Athena gagged, as she covered her mouth.

Kaze and Zoten looked at each and knew, that whatever was ahead, was not safe. Taking another regretful whiff, Kaze smelt something, that shouldn't be so strong. Looking at Zoten, Kaze could see he could tell what he was smelling.

" Zoten, do you by any chance smell 'that'?" Kaze asked, disgusted.

" Yeah and you know what, of all the places to have the smell of rotting copses and...'That'. I think we have our answer, that your dad for all we know, is lucky to be alive and not psychotic." Zoten replied, feeling his stomach turn.

" What are you two talking about?" Athena asked, as she struggled to breathe. " What's this smell your talking about?"

" Should we tell her?" Kaze said, looking at Zoten regretfully

" I can handle it, just tell me." Athena growled, feeling like they were treating her like a child.

" What you don't realize your smelling, is...sexual interaction." Zoten explained, reluctantly.

Athena eyes widened, as she doubled over gagging violently and soon threw up. Zoten rushed over to her side and patted her back. While Kaze got some spare cloth, and wrapped it around her head, to cover her mouth, and try to filter the atrocious smell.

" Zoten, take Athena away from here, I'm going in alone." Kaze ordered, while grabbing his plated gauntlets and putting them on.

" Kaze, your not going in there." Athena gasped, as Zoten merely nodded his head, agreeing it's best strategy.

" I need to know exactly what's in there, and see if I can relate anything to my father." Kaze frowned, looking to ahead. " I'll only take a few hours, then we head straight home."

" Alright, we'll head back to where we last took a break. You better not be late, or I'm coming after you." Zoten hissed, staring Kaze down with concern.

Nodding his head, Kaze took off in a sprint, leaving Zoten to guide Athena back. As they slithered away, Zoten looked back, seeing Kaze run, with more then just anticipation. Because as Kaze left, he saw in Kaze's eyes, that he was afraid of what he might find.

**With Kaze (entering the village of Servus)**

As Kaze entered the village, he was immediately was sickened at the sight. On the road, he spotted people coughing violently, while some laid dying before his very eyes. But Kaze had to keep his composure, for people stared at him, as he walked by with stern and curious stares. Kaze returning the stares, made sure he looked like he was just as dangerous as them. For he could see, they probably would attack him, if he looked relaxed and assume he was weak.

By occasionally flexing his gauntlets, Kaze also growled lightly, to ward off any that were thinking of challenging him. With his actions, he noticed that people backed away, or lost interest.

" _So far, so good" _Kaze thought, smiling smugly _" I guess to survive here, you have to stand your ground and intimidate others."_

Looking around, he saw an even more shocking sight. He saw a few male lizards whipping a small female lizard, and began yelling at the her. Kaze shock with anger, but reluctantly held back, knowing he couldn't draw attention to himself. Fearing if he should, he'd ruin his only chance to find any evidence or clues, to tie his father to this place.

" _Forgive me, gods, but have mercy for I can't help her." _Kaze prayed, as he turned his head back to face forward.

Returning his attention ahead of him, Kaze continued walking, trying his best to keep up his serenade. Searching around, he entered a general-looking store, which had many supplies on display. As he scanned the wares, a fat heavily robed crocodile stepped out, smiling as he held his arms out, as if to hug Kaze.

" Welcome! Welcome, my friend" The crocodile cheered, walking up to Kaze " What can I get for you?"

" I'm traveller, looking for supplies for myself and two others." Kaze explained, acting blunt but stern.

" Aah yes yes, food and canteen water, I got much of that, one moment please." the crocodile smiled, but turning around, the crocodile changed completely and yelled violently. " Bitch! Get in here and come collect supplies for the customer!"

Kaze was thrown off by the crocodile's attitude change, but his mind shifted thoughts. As he began hearing chains quickly being dragged on the floor, and a slight gasping for air. However what Kaze saw next, was absolutely appalling and it took every fibre of Kaze's being not to kill the smirking crocodile. Entering the lobby and struggling to move and gather supplies, was a weak but beautiful female panther with light emerald eyes. Her eyes gave off the emotion of a corpse, for no warmth or glow could be seen from them. Kaze stared uncontrollably, as the female walked with her head down, gathering the supplies.

Her clothes were literally falling off, for they were mere shredded pieces of cloth sowed together. Her body was extremely exposed, which showed bruises on her face and all over her body. Looking down to her ankles, Kaze noticed black clamp-like bracelets, similar to what Kage wore for training. As the female panther finished gathering the supplies, and placed them on the counter. The crocodile slapped her across the face, making her stumble back and fall over. But as if nothing happened, the female weakly stood back up and bowed, as she walked to the back.

" Jeez, took her long enough" the crocodile sneered, but turning back to Kaze, he noticed Kaze still staring as the female walked away. " Looks like you seemed interested in her, my friend."

Kaze, internally cursed at being caught, but grew confused as the owner smiled and leaned toward him.

" I could make you a special deal." the crocodile smirked, making Kaze grow concerned.

" Really?" Kaze smiled back, feeling sick to go along with the crocodile.

" Well, I plan to 'dispose' her soon." the crocodile explained, as Kaze literally struggled not to kill the owner right there. " But seeing your travelling, I could sell her to you, for a special price. You could dispose of her for me, plus you could use her for...other activities, she is pure, after all."

Kaze eye's widened, as the crocodile chuckled at his reaction, not knowing it was out of rage, not surprise. Kaze was sickened by the offer, but seeing this as a way to save her, he began considering it.

" _I could actually save her." _Kaze thought, as he smirked

" I think you read my mind, friend." Kaze chuckled, while the crocodile grinned happily.

" My friend, you will not be disappointed!" the crocodile cheered, raising his hands in celebration. " I'll give her to you, for just an extra fifty gold and we'll call it fair, huh?"

Kaze nodded and smiled, but deep down, he shook with rage. As the crocodile called the panther back, and had her lift all the supplies to carry.

" Now you behave for your new master, bitch, or he might use those deadly gauntlets to beat you to death. Even I wouldn't want to know, how strong he is if he wears such armour." The crocodile smirked, while the female shivered in fear, at seeing Kaze and his thick gauntlets.

Unlocking the chain from the store wall, that held the female from running. The crocodile handed the end of the chain to Kaze, for him to take and hold. Smiling and bowing lightly, Kaze reluctantly pulled on the chain lightly, and led the female panther out of the store and headed to the exit. All the way trying to keep his composure, Kaze hated himself, just for acting cruel to the female. But he knew the minute they got out of the exit, he would free her from those chains.

After exiting the village and placing them at a good distance from the village. Kaze let the chain go and rushed over to the female, and began taking off the supplies, piled on her back. The female flinched at Kaze's sudden movement, but opened her eyes, confused to see Kaze taking the supplies off her. Grabbing the collar around her neck, Kaze snapped it off her neck without injury. The female lightly flinched, as the collar snapped and fell to the ground. She then looked at Kaze, as he began picking up the supplies and placing them on his back. As Kaze began approaching the female, she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

" Your going to kill me...aren't you?" the female whimpered, as tears soundlessly rolled off her face.

" What? No...I got you out of there, to he-"

" Don't lie to me!" the female screamed, as she fell to her knees and bowed her head. " Just make it quick."

Kaze stared shocked, that the female was so ready to die. But then again, who would want to live after, having living life in such a hellhole.

"Listen, I'm not going to kill you." Kaze said approaching her, while trying to look into her eyes.

" I'm not listening to anything you have to say." the female sneered, weakly, looking away from Kaze's eyes.

" Fine, how can I prove I'm not going to hurt you?" Kaze asked, getting down to the her level.

" Prove to me your not like 'them'." she replied, pointing to the village.

" Fine, but you need to stand up." Kaze smiled, gently with his eyes closed.

The female turned her head to face Kaze and saw something different about him. Nodding her head, she slowly stood up but her knee buckled. But before she fell forward, Kaze scooped her up, and held her bridal style. The female gasped, at his speed and that he was holding her, in such a manner. But what really surprised her, is that he could even carry her, with her bracelets on.

" Is this enough?" Kaze asked, looking at her.

The female was speechless, for she never been shown any kindness. Along with that, she noticed he didn't struggle to hold her and that his grip, was extremely gentle. Looking at his face, she saw Kaze smile, and that his deep cerulean eyes carried a caring glow.

Kaze still smiling, began walking, while the female remain silent.

" I guess you want more proof, huh?" Kaze joked, looking ahead.

Although she was going to say, she's seen enough as it is, she was curious of what else he had to show. So keeping quiet, she let Kaze carry her to where ever he was taking her.

**At the camp site ( sun is near setting)**

After walking for an hour, the female smelt an pleasant aroma, wafting through the air. And as if reacting, the female's stomach rumbled and growled violently, making her cover her face in embarrassment. Kaze smiled, as he walked towards their earlier campsite, to see the tent set up and a small fire with broth stew waiting to be eaten.

_" Athena and Zoten must be in the tent._" Kaze thought, not seeing Athena or Zoten. "_ They must be resting._"

Setting the female down, Kaze walked over to the fire and poured a bowl of broth. Then handing it to the panther, Kaze walked over to the tent and slowly lifted the flap. Kaze slipped in, to see Zoten and Athena coiled close to one another fast asleep. Quietly going to their bags, Kaze reached in to pull out his melody box, along with pants and a shirt.

" Kaze?" Zoten whispered, lifting his head. " How did it go?"

" It went fine, we also have another person joining us." Kaze smiled, heading back out. " Just stay here, I don't want to freak her out."

" Her?" Zoten asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah, now, go back to sleep." Kaze smiled, leaving the tent.

As Kaze let the flap settle back down, he turned to see the female pouring another bowl. The female turned to see Kaze and froze in shock, that Kaze was so quiet.

" Have as much as you want." Kaze smiled, as he began turning the key to the melody box.

As the female quickly poured another bowl, she looked at the box in his hands. Then settling back to her spot earlier, she slowly drank the soothing broth. She watched curiously, as Kaze turned the bow key several times, wondering what would happen. Turning it one final time, Kaze let the key go, and as the key turned back, the soft melody began to play.

The female eyes widened, as the soft melody began to play and place her in a trance. The soft kind melody, was unlike anything she heard, for it blocked out the haunting sound of screams. Only to replace it with a calm wave of peace, that induced her to relax, as she placed her bowl to her side.

Crawling over to Kaze, she looked at the box in his hands and still couldn't understand. How something so small, could make such beautiful music. Looking Kaze in the eyes, she saw he was looking at the box as well, with a gentle smile.

" What is this?" the female whispered, as her hands hovered over the box, wanting to hold it.

" It's a music box, my dad made for me." Kaze replied, caressing the lid " When I couldn't sleep, he used to hum and sing this to me...he calls it ' Luna's lullaby'."

" It's beautiful." the female smiled, as the melody continued to play.

" Do you still think I'm like 'them', now?" Kaze asked, looking at the female.

The female felt ashamed for not trusting Kaze, but then again, who would trust a stranger that bought you.

" No...none of 'them', would have something like this." the female replied, ashamed.

" Well it gets better." Kaze smiled, as he handed her his spare clothes. " Here, put these on, they may be loose but its better then, what you have on now."

As she took his clothes, she couldn't believe the quality, for it felt willowy soft. Looking back at Kaze, he smiled and beckoned her to change over behind a tree. Blushing and smiling, the female slowly made her way behind the tree and changed. Patiently waiting, Kaze returned to the fire and poured himself a bowl. Then looking up to the sky, he saw that the night sky would soon arrive. Kaze grinned at his success on saving another life from future suffering. Hearing the female returning, he looked over and smiled, as he saw his clothes fit to a reasonable level.

" Better?" Kaze asked, as the female approached him.

" Very much...I...I can't thank you enough." the female smiled, as she sat back down with her head lowered in appreciation.

" Well...you could tell me your name." Kaze said, gently, while lifting the female's head up by her chin.

The female blushed, at the contact, but frowned as she began crying.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Kaze asked concerned, as the female quietly cried.

" I don't have a name." the female choked, shocking Kaze. " They only called me 'Bitch'... that's all I was."

" Well, forget that word, because your not a 'bitch' and you'll never ever be called that again." Kaze replied, placing his hand, gently on her shoulder.

The female looked at Kaze, and lunged into his chest, hugging him. Kaze surprised at first, returned the hug, as the female cried into his chest. Kaze held her tightly, as she cried loudly into his chest, her tears flowed as she let her pain go.

" They did horrible things." the female cried, while tears poured from her emerald eyes. " They beat me, whipped me, groped me. I couldn't fight...I couldn't...I-I couldn't do...anything. E-everyday was hell...they tore me apart..I just wanted it...I wanted it to end, but it didn't. All they would do, is laugh at my pain...they only laughed...laughing at my pain...as I bled."

" Ssssshhhhh...It's okay now, no one is going to hurt you." Kaze hushed, rocking the sobbing female.

" Please...Please don't make me go back." the female begged, looking up at Kaze.

" You will never see that place again." Kaze smiled, as the female looked up at him

" Really? Never?" the female asked, with tear-filled eyes.

Kaze brought his face right up to the female's and smiled gently, as he said the next two words, ever so gently.

" Never...again."

The female took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as she rested her head on his chest. Kaze smiled, as he heard the female purr and probably for the first time in her life.

" We still need to give you a name." Kaze whispered, brushing the female's pelt.

" You think of one, you did save me, after all." the female whispered, as she closed her eyes and purred louder.

Kaze looked up towards the sky, as the sun slowly disappeared, revealing the early stars. The stars twinkled and shone with diamond-like clarity, as the sky grew darker. Then looking over to the melody box, he heard it still playing it's soft melody, as the key turned. A smile grew on his face, as he looked back at the female, realizing he had the perfect name for her.

" Luna" Kaze whispered, looking down to the female.

The female opened her eyes, with an opened mouth, and looked up at Kaze for she was speechless, yet again. Looking over to the box, that was still playing it's lovely soft melody. She couldn't believe he would name her, after something so personal to him.

" Your name is Luna" Kaze smiled, sweetly and gently.

" Luna." Luna purred, lying her head back on Kaze's chest. " I love it...Thank you."

" Goodnight Luna" Kaze whispered, looking up at the stars.

As the melody from the box continued to play, Kaze looked back down at Luna. Slowly brushing and petted her head, made her purr and her ears twitch.

" _I finally have my answer." _Kaze thought, looking at the bracelets on Luna's ankles. _" But that no longer matters, we have to get home...and soon."_

Slowly drifting off into a deep sleep, Kaze held tightly onto Luna. While Luna purred and rubbed against his chest, feeling safe in his embrace.

**Next morning**

Yawning, while greeting the new day, Zoten and Athena's eyes fluttered opened, and looked at each other smiling.

" Good morning" Athena smiled gently

" Good morning" Zoten replied happily, while slithering to the exit and lifting the flap. " After you."

" Thank you, you know how to make a girl feel spe-"

Athena froze in mid-sentence, as she saw Kaze cuddling with a panther, she's never seen.

" Athena is something wron-"

Zoten like Athena, froze, as the two saw Kaze with a panther wearing his clothes and cuddling against his chest.

" Who is that?" Athena whispered, slithering closely to Zoten.

" Only one way to find out." Zoten smirked, while quietly slithering beside Kaze. Athena let out an inaudible gasp, and then smirked, as she realized what he was going to do.

" GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" Zoten cheered, startling Kaze and Luna awake.

" Please forgive me! Don't hurt me!" Luna screamed, while cowering against Kaze, surprising Athena and Zoten by her reaction.

" Ssh...shh...it's okay, your fine, it's okay" Kaze hushed, hugging Luna, while trying to calm her down. Turning his head to face Zoten, he growled lightly. " You know, you could of just woke us up normally."

" I-I-I...uh..didn't know she would freak out like that." Zoten stuttered, still processing that he probably gave Luna a heart attack.

Luna shook, as she looked around, as if she didn't recognize where she was. Realizing she was holding on to something, she turned around to look up at Kaze.

" What's my name?" Luna asked, confusing Zoten and Athena.

" Luna...I thought we established that last night." Kaze replied, giving a confused smile.

Luna's immediately changed, from scared to utmost joy, as she hugged Kaze.

" I wasn't dreaming!" Luna cheered, as she cried " I'm...I'm free...you freed me and gave me a name."

" Yeah and you get to make friends too." Kaze grinned, beckoning Zoten and Athena over. " Luna meet Zoten and Athena, guys meet Luna."

" A pleasure to meet you." Athena smiled, waving kindly.

"Likewise" Luna smiled, then looked at Zoten.

" Nice to meet you, Luna" Zoten smiled, while rubbing the back of his head. " Sorry for the sudden wake up call, I though it would be funny."

" It's okay, I have him to protect me now." Luna beamed, hugging Kaze, while purring softly.

" I can see that, but do you know his name?" Zoten smirked, while Luna gasped, forgetting she doesn't know.

" It's Kaze" Kaze smiled, before Luna could ask.

" Kaze...thank you and I'm glad you came into my life." Luna smiled, nuzzling in the crook of Kaze's neck.

Kaze turned a light pink, as Luna said those words and still held onto him. Zoten and Athena smiled at the touching scene, but was interrupted by their stomach's began growling. Everyone looked at each other and chuckled, lightly, enjoying their new day with great joy. Kaze letting go of Luna, walked over to the pit to clear out the coals, while Athena went to train with Zoten. Luna watched as Athena and Zoten, began training in an art that was foreign to her. But returning her attention to Kaze, she saw he was already starting the small fire.

Her eyes began to wander, as she had the chance, to see him in full light. Looking at his face, she saw a great calm focus, as she saw him start the fire and prepare the broth. His upper body displayed, firm shoulders, while his arms were rippling with tight muscles. His hands worked fast and efficient, which blew her away, that such strong hands could provide a gentle grip. Looking down at his legs, she could tell he must have great leg strength, for he stood up as if floating.

" _He really is a attractive male." _Luna smiled internally, but suddenly blushed at the thought ." _ Wait...where did that come from?." _

Kaze having started the fire and boiled the new pot of broth, he looked over to Luna. As the two made eye contact, they stared for a mere few seconds, before looking away blushing.

" Broth is ready!" Kaze called, gaining Athena and Zoten's attention.

As Athena and Zoten returned to the fire and received a bowl of broth. Kaze handed one to Luna and then poured a bow for himself. Drinking the broth in silence, Kaze retrieved the map and began discussing the route they were going to take to get back to China.

" Now that we have two new members to our group." Kaze smiled, looking at Luna and Athena. " We need to change our route, due to the fact, of safety reasons. So our trip back will take about five to seven days. Thankfully we've been out of China for only a week and two days. So that leaves us, two days to get back to the capital, once we get back into the border."

" Why is it going to take so long to get back?" Athena asked

" Because, we met you five days ago and we now have Luna here. So it will slow us down, but not by much." Kaze replied.

" What's this place your talking about?" Luna asked, not knowing of such of a place.

" Oh yeah, you don't know about China." Kaze realized, looking over to Luna " It's our homeland, and don't worry, you'll love it there."

" Yeah, it's got vast fields of grass, forestry and not to mention the cities are awesome." Zoten added, smiling.

" I can't wait to get there." Athena grinned.

" Well when we do arrive we will have to be careful." Kaze frowned " Because there's probably never been, a fiery red snake or a panther, ever seen in China."

" Oh...so would we be in danger?" Luna asked, growing worried

" No...just you two, will stand out very easily, therefore drawing much attention." Kaze explained plainly " So the minute we pack up, which should be in about five minutes, we'll head home."

Everyone nodded, as they began packing up, with merely took several minutes. Athena coiled around Zoten's upper body, while Kaze lifted up Luna bridal style. Luna blushed deeply, but thanks to her pelt, Kaze didn't notice.

" _He's going to run, while carrying all the supplies on his back, as well as carrying me?" _Luna thought, amazed, as Kaze began jogging. _" He truly is amazing."_

As Kaze and Zoten took off in a sprint, while holding the girls. Luna and Athena were amazed, as Kaze and Zoten began picking up their pace. The stared around, in awe as the land seemed to be floating by, while Kaze and Zoten ran over the land quickly. Along with running and carrying them, Kaze and Zoten, took turns explaining what would happen, when they arrived at the borders.

" Now when we get over the 'Great Wall of China', we'll have to stop back at the hotel. To make sure we didn't raise suspicion of being outside China." Kaze yelled, as gusts of wind filled their ears.

" After that, we'll head back to the capital, Jade city. That's where we can find you two, some jobs and also a place to stay." Zoten explained, adding onto the plan.

" Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden." Luna replied loudly, holding tightly around Kaze neck.

" No way, we're not going to leave you two here. We promised to protect you, and that includes your well being." Kaze smiled, jumping over a fallen tree.

" Now enough talking, we have to make really good distance." Zoten yelled, pushing to go faster.

" How about we race?" Kaze smirked, making Luna gasp, while Zoten returned the smirk.

" Who can last the longest?" asked Zoten, challenging Kaze.

" On three?" Kaze cheered, making both girls hold on tighter.

" One!" Zoten yelled, with mirth

" Two!" Kaze boomed

" Three!" they said in unison, as they pushed as hard as they could.

Athena and Luna, began screaming in shock, as Kaze and Zoten took off. With a sudden blast of strength and speed, Kaze and Zoten maintained their speed, as they floated over the vast land. After what seemed like several hours, Kaze was sweating profusely, but was ahead of Zoten, who was a mere few feet behind. Looking up, he saw that the sun was a few hours from setting, in which was a good time to stop.

Slowing his merciless pace, Zoten noticed this and took it into account, it was time to stop. As the two eventually came to a stop, Luna was shaking in amazement, as she was set back down. While Athena in a similar state, kissed Zoten on the cheek, making Zoten smile as he collapsed, panting. Kaze taking off all the supplies off his back, joined Zoten on the ground, exhausted.

" I guess you win this time." Zoten smiled weakly,

" Hehe...but at least we covered a lot of land" Kaze panted " How far do you think we got?"

" Well, we probably were going sixty-five percent of our maximum speed." Zoten guessed, rounding up the numbers. " So I'd say we covered...uh...maybe around three hundred miles."

" That's good, that leaves another two thousand miles to go." Kaze laughed, while occasionally coughing.

Luna and Athena shook their heads, as Zoten and Kaze laughed and coughed, in exhaustion. Taking the supplies, Luna prepared the tent, while Athena pulled out spices for the broth. Athena looking over to see Luna, saw she had just finished setting up the tent, and turned around to stare at something. Following Luna's sight, she saw Luna was staring intently, as Kaze lied on the ground panting.

" _Well well well, Kaze might have a secret admirer. But then again, who wouldn't admire two gentlemen, like those two energetic fools." _Athena smiled internally, as she saw Kaze and Zoten occasionally laughing.

Returning her attention to the broth, Luna walked up and sat beside her. Looking over to Luna, Athena smiled and nodded her head, as if welcoming Luna. But as the two sat in silence, Athena noticed Luna was twiddling her thumbs, and looked at the flames. Looking behind her, she saw Kaze and Zoten were breathing in deeply, most likely asleep. Smiling, she poked Luna in on the side,making her jump in surprise and look at Athena.

" You like Kaze, don't you?" Athena whispered, Luna tensed, but smiled as she nodded her head.

" He's so gentle and I can't imagine, how lucky I am, to have met him." Luna replied, looking behind her to see, Kaze breathe in and out calmly.

" Well even though, I met Zoten not even just a week ago. I believe that, I think I found the one I would want to spend my life with." Athena smiled, gently. " Perhaps fate brought Kaze to that village, not to save you and give you a name, but maybe something more."

" You really think so?" Luna asked quietly, growing hopeful. " You think he would like someone like me?"

" Zoten and me are together, and he already has kissed me. I know it may be to soon to think such things, but I really believe Zoten is the one" Athena beamed, bring her tail to her lips, brushing them gently.

" Well I hope the best for you two, you make a cute couple." Luna smiled, nudging Athena.

" Thank you, now let's wake those two logs up, or the broth is going to get to hot." Athena said, while rolling her eyes, making Luna giggle.

" Want to jump on them?" Luna smirked, feeling playful for the first time in her life.

" Oh.. that's a great idea" Athena whispered, returning the smirk.

As the two slowly approached the two, they positioned themselves, ready to pounce. Giving the signal, Luna and Athena jumped up, as if attacking them.

" SURPISE ATTACK!" they cheered, laughing.

But before they even touched them, Kaze and Zoten sprung into action, surprising them . Zoten held Athena in mid-air, and place his face near hers, smiling. While Kaze caught Luna and gently rolled her onto the ground. Zoten chuckled, as Athena whined about not succeeding in their plan. Kaze and Luna on the other hand, were in an entirely different position, for they remained silent.

Luna laying on the ground was panting, as she grew nervous, as Kaze stared at her. Their faces were mere inches from one another, as they stared each others eyes. Kaze had his hands on her shoulder, and his hips in between her legs. Which made their position all the more embarrassing, but not noticing that, they held their position for what seemed like hours.

" _When did she become so beautiful?" _Kaze thought, as he stared deeply, into Luna's light emerald eyes.

" _He's eyes are so deep and gentle." _Luna thought, staring into, Kage's dark cerulean eyes. "_ I could look into them forever."_

* cough *

Luna and Kaze looked over, to see Zoten and Athena looking at them, with a shocked and confused look. When they realized their position, Luna's heart jumped, while Kaze quickly got off and offered a hand to Luna. Luna took his hand, and stood up, her heart still pounding against her chest. While Kaze on the other hand, was a slight shade of pink, as he tried calmed down.

" So...ummm the broth is ready." Athena announced, quietly.

" Oh...I guess, we should eat then." Luna smiled, nervously.

" Yeah, we should, before Kaze eats Luna, if you know what I mean." Zoten smirked, making Kaze turn bright pink and Luna fume in embarrassment.

As they all sat around the fire, Kaze and Luna avoided each others gaze. For they would immediately blush, as the thought of what happened earlier, flooded their minds. Even when they began repacking, Kaze accidentally brushed against Luna and he would blush, while Luna would jump at the contact. Zoten and Athena looked each other in amusement, wondering how they would react, when Kaze would carry her while they ran.

Soon enough that moment came, and like before, Kaze carried Luna bridal style. Which to them, was extremely embarrassing, for Athena and Zoten would start to tease them. Reacting from the teasing, Luna would bury her head in Kaze's chest, and with that Kaze would, again, turn pink.

" _What the hell is going on? I never reacted like this around any girl." _Kaze wondered _" I never been nervous around even the daughters, in the royal families that visit the palace...I think I might be starting to... like her."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta-da and that concludes chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will probably be as long as this one. OR! I can make it really long...hmmmm...we'll will see what happens. hope your enjoying the new characters Luna and Athena.<em>**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME! PEACE OUT!_**


	6. The Moment of Truth

**_Sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with several things that life just seems to throw at you unreasonably. So here's the chapter 7, hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moment of Truth<strong>

**Six days after Luna joined the three ( Nighttime, moon is full)**

Six days have passed, since Kaze saved Luna from the village of Servus and it's cruel environment. In those six days of non-stop traveling, Luna and Athena could see the environment change. The barren lands and rough ground, changed slowly, into vast fields of soft grass and tall trees. With this new beautiful scenery, they were already amazed at it and grew more excited, for what was to come.

At the very moment, however, Kaze and Zoten were fast approaching the great wall of China. Running off into the forestry to hide their presence, they stopped in a clearing, fifty feet from the wall.

" This place is beautiful." Luna beamed, breathing deeply, while rolling in the grass.

" I couldn't agree more." Athena grinned, taking a breath of the crisp air

" Wow, they are really happy." Zoten whispered, smiling at Kaze. But noticed he was staring gently at Luna, as she rolled in the grass, smiling.

" She really is" Kaze sighed, not realizing his words.

" Okay there, lover boy, focus" Zoten smirked, nudging Kaze out of his trance.

" What?" Kaze asked, completely unaware of Zoten's teasing.

" Never mind" Zoten groaned " So what's the plan for the wall?"

" It's the same as last time." Kaze smiled, and soon laughed, as he saw Zoten's face.

" What? Are you serious?" Zoten growled

" Yup" Kaze laughed, drawing Luna and Athena's attention.

" What are laughing about?" Athena asked, nervously.

" Kaze, is going to be launching us over the wall." Zoten groaned, while Athena gasped.

" How are me and Kaze getting over?" Luna asked, growing nervous.

" Your going to be on my back, as I climb over." Kaze explained, making Luna sigh in comfort.

" So when do we try and get over?" Athena asked, wishing that it wouldn't be soon.

" Well since it's nighttime, it's the best that we get over now." Zoten growled, making Athena groan in annoyance.

" Now come on, the sooner you two get over the wall, the sooner we can get home." Kaze smiled evilly.

Slowly making their way to the wall, they stopped and got into their positions. Athena wrapped herself tightly around Zoten, and tighten even more, as Kaze grabbed Zoten's tail.

" Now Athena, remember you can't scream okay?...now, are you two ready?" Kaze asked, growing a serious expression.

" Make sure we don't land in tree, like last time." Zoten sneered, making Kaze chuckle.

" No promises." Kaze replied

Pulling on his tail, Kaze twirled Zoten around, and let go sending the two snakes flying. Luna gasped at the high and distance Zoten got, from just a single swing. After several seconds passed, at seeing Zoten and Athena disappear onto the other side, Kaze turned to Luna and held out his hand.

" Shall we?" Kaze smiled

" Let's" Luna replied happily, getting on Kaze's back.

" Okay, now just like with Zoten and Athena, we can't make a single sound." Kaze instructed, knowing that mistakes were going to get them caught. " As we're about to get over the edge, hold your breath, okay?"

" Okay" Luna whispered, tightening her grip.

Nodding his head, Kaze took off in a powerful sprint towards the wall. Covering the distance, Kaze jumped and latched onto the edge, with literally no sound or impact. Like last time, Kaze looked over the edge, to see the rhinos walking their routes slowly and carefully. But seeing the opening, Kaze leaped onto the wall's pathway, and immediately leaped off the other side. As Kaze landed and continued running, they came to a stop by the edge of the road.

" Where's Zoten and Athena?" Luna whispered, looking around from Kaze's back.

" Don't worry, Zoten is a great tracker." Kaze replied, setting Luna down.

" About time, you two showed up." Zoten called, slithering up behind them with Athena.

" Good, we're all back together" Luna smiled

" How was the flight?" Kaze smirked, making Athena hiss

" Your so lucky, I'm not going to straggle you." Athena sneered, making everyone else chuckle.

" She loved it, she just doesn't want to admit it." Zoten smirked, but received a whip to the head.

Athena looked away in annoyance, making it all the more funny. But the laughing soon stopped, for they had to get back to the hotel, Kaze and Zoten were staying at. After an hour of walking, they passed into the gates and immediately, Kaze and Zoten could tell they were in trouble. Guards passing by took a double take, at seeing them with raised eyebrows.

Quickening their pace, they arrived at the hotel and made their way to their room. But turning down the hall, they saw guards posted outside their door. Kaze and Zoten looked at each other nervously and then to the girls.

" I'll deal with this." Kaze said, with a serious tone. " Zoten, I'll grab everything, get Athena and Luna out of the city. I'll meet you by the gate, make sure not to talk to anyone."

" Alright" Zoten replied, ushering the girls back. " Come on, we got to hurry."

As Zoten, Athena and Luna were soon out of sight, Kaze walked around the corner. The guards immediately reacted, and positioned their weapons towards Kaze. They froze in shock to see it was Kaze, and lowered their weapons.

" Is there a reason, your positioned outside our room?" Kaze asked, with authority.

" Yes, sir" spoke one of the rhinos, pulling out a letter " Your father, Emperor Kage, wishes you to read this immediately and return home."

" I was just about to do so." Kaze replied, taking the letter.

" We'll take our leave then, sir." the rhino bowed, while walking away with the other.

As the two guards, turned the corner. Kaze entered the room and began packing anything they left behind. But as Kaze finished, he open the letter and began reading.

_Kaze,_

_If you are reading this, as you should, you now know you are in big trouble. You and Zoten are to be back in Jade city by the end of the month, which by the way, is around two days. So when you two arrive at the palace, you are not to speak to anyone. That includes your mother, for no one knows, whats going on beside me and Slavik._

_Should you try and hide from your punishment, me and Slavik will hunt you down. So remember, two days or I will make you regret it dearly._

_Your father, Kage_

Kaze shook in fear, at what he read, for he could feel his father's anger. Grabbing everything and strapping it to his back, Kaze took off towards the gate to the city. After arriving at the gates, Kaze gave Zoten ' we are so screwed' look, and Zoten's mouth dropped.

" Did they-"

" Yeah" Kaze said nodded his head, as he quickly cut Zoten off.

" What happened?" Luna asked, seeing their scared expressions

" You don't want to know, but if we don't reach Jade city, me and Zoten are screwed." Kaze replied quickly. " Athena get on Zoten, we got probably till tomorrow afternoon to get back."

" O-Okay" Athena replied, slithering over to Zoten and coiling around him.

Luna not saying another word, got on to Kaze's back. Then as if all hell broke loose, Kaze and Zoten took off at a speed, that dwarfed all their previous sprints.

**With Kage and Slavik ( Next day, noon)**

Everyone was happily eating their lunch, all except Kage and Slavik. For their faces, showed no emotion, but their bodies shook with rage.

" _Let's see if they arrived." _Kage thought, taking a bite of his meal.

Looking over to Slavik, he saw he was thinking the exact same thing.

" Kage, are you okay?" Tigress asked, seeing Kage barely touch his food. " you barely touched your grilled lemon fish."

" I'm not really hungry." Kage replied, taking a deep breath, as he stood up. " I'm going to go for a walk, I need to clear my mind."

" I'll join you." Slavik added, joining Kage, as he walked out of the dining hall.

The room grew silent, as the door closed, leaving all the children, Viper and Tigress all worried.

" They're hiding something." Viper whispered, growing worried.

" Do you think, it could be about Kaze and Zoten?" Tigress replied, seeing everyone return to their meals.

" What else could it be?"

" After lunch, we'll talk with them." Tigress said, growing slightly irritated, Kage was probably hiding something important.

**With Kage and Slavik**

As Kage and Slavik made their way to the council room, they could tell Kaze and Zoten arrived. For at the meeting room doors, were twenty rhinos standing guard, signifying their arrival.

" Good, they're back." Kage said, monotonously.

As the rhinos opened the door, Kage made sure they let no one in, for the next five minutes. Entering the room, Kage and Slavik saw Kaze and Zoten, standing off to the side. Fear was all over their faces, as they saw their fathers enter the room.

" Sit" Kage ordered, pointing to chairs placed in the middle of the room.

As Kaze and Zoten took their seats, they shivered as Kage and Slavik stood in front of them.

" So, tell me, How was your trip?...Hmmm?" Kage asked, staring the two down, mercilessly.

The two stayed quiet, but bowed their heads lower, in shame.

" Do you both have any idea, how angry we are, for what you pulled?" Slavik spat

" Angry?" Zoten mumbled

" WE'RE BEYOND ANGRY, WE ARE ABSOLUTLY FURIOUS!" Slavik yelled, making the two flinch.

" YOU TWO LIED TO US, YOU WENT OUTSIDE OF CHINA'S BORDER AND GO TO THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE FOR YOU, TO EVEN CONSIDER GOING TOO!" Kage yelled, as spit flew from his mouth. " DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOUR MOTHERS WOULD HAVE REACTED? YOU TWO, SHOULD BE STRIPPED OF YOUR RANKS, AS MASTERS, FOR SUCH RASH, CHILISH ACTIONS!"

" We just-

" ENOUGH" Kage boomed, cutting Kaze off. " All that matters now, is that your home and your safe. But your punishment for lying and possibly getting yourselves killed, is this. You two are hereby to stay in Jade city for the next year. You will not discuss anything about what you saw out, there with anyone. Lastly, you will not be attending the royal ball that is coming up next year...any complaints?"

Both Kaze and Zoten shook their heads.

" Good, now Zoten" Slavik said, gaining his sons attention " Your mother and me are heading back to the valley of peace tonight. You will stay here and tell your mother that, its for helping Kaze with training snakes in his class. Understood?"

" Yes, father." Zoten bowed

" Now that you two have received your punishment, we want to know what happened." Kage said monotonously.

Kaze and Zoten began their tale at sneaking over the wall and how they proceeded from there. Kage and Slavik remained quiet, as Zoten mentioned small, poor village Slavik came from. But as Kaze described the village of Servus, Kage shook with fear at seeing Kaze stare at him the whole time.

" My respect for you hasn't changed, dad." Kaze spoke quickly but hesitantly.

" Same with me." Zoten added, looking at Slavik.

Kage lowered his head, and brought his hands to his face.

" I think it's best you two left and come back later." Slavik frowned, slithering in front of Kage.

The two bowed and left the council room, leaving Kage and Slavik to breathe.

" So...what did his eye's say?" Slavik asked, making Kage look up.

" I saw him look at me, not with disgust but...I think Kaze has gained more respect for me." Kage replied, taking a shaky breath. " How about you?"

" I saw Zoten think the same." Slavik replied, smiling. " Maybe...maybe that trip wasn't such a bad idea."

" You think we should lift the punishment?"

" We should still keep them in the city, but perhaps, we should tell them everything they want to know."

" * sigh *...we'll talk to them after dinner." Kage replied, looking to the door, the boys exited.

**With Kaze and Zoten**

Kaze and Zoten, slowly made their way down the cities streets, to the place they left Luna and Athena in. All the while, Kaze and Zoten shook, at seeing their fathers so angry with them.

" I never want to see them angry again." Kaze mumbled, shaking at the anger displayed earlier.

" I'm surprised we're alive." Zoten said, shaking, as they made their way down the road.

" Yeah, but at least they didn't find out about Luna and Athena." Kaze smiled

" I wonder how their handling staying with Ms. Suz." Zoten chuckled

" Thank her, that she's even helping us." Kaze scowled

Walking up to a restaurant called the 'Orange Lotus', they entered to see Luna and Athena smile, as they approached.

" Welcome to the ' Orange Lotus', how can I help you?" Luna smiled, throwing Kaze and Zoten into confusion.

" What?...Luna you don't work here." Kaze smiled, confused

" She does now." Athena called, who was handing a table their dishes.

" Athena?" Zoten asked, growing more confused " What happened, while we were gone?"

" I hired them, sweetheart." called a ragged voice. " After all, they were looking for jobs."

Turning to face the voice they saw, was a old female boar, who was named Suz.

" Well, thank you again, Suz, we really appreciate your help." Kaze bowed humbly with Zoten.

" Not a problem, as a matter of fact, these two girls you brought are very kind." Suz grinned " They are much nicer and efficient, then most girls I hire here."

" Well again, thank you and since we're here. Could we grab a table? We both missed lunch." Zoten smiled, as his stomach rumbled.

" Of course, darling" Suz cheered, while turning towards the back. " Luna, we need a table for these two fine gentlemen."

" Yes, Ms. Suz" Luna called, walking Kaze and Zoten to a table.

Kaze and Zoten taking their seats, forgot all about their punishment. For just by seeing Luna and Athena fit in so well, and so soon, made everything well worth the effort.

**With Tigress and Viper**

After finishing eating lunch, Viper and Tigress made their way to the council room. Upon entering, they saw Kage and Slavik quietly muttering to each other, while playing a game of Chinese checkers. The Kage and Slavik turned their heads, hearing the door close to see Viper and Tigress.

" Start talking." Tigress said, sternly

" About what?" Kage replied, returning his gaze to the game.

" Why did you two leave during lunch?" Viper asked, slightly irritated they weren't paying full attention to them.

" We need to think things out." Slavik answered, while taking away, one of the colored balls from the board.

" And just what might these 'things' be?" Tigress growled

" Well, since Kaze and Zoten arrived back early." Kage replied, monotonously " We're thinking, if we should tell Kaze and Zoten everything, they want to know about how we grew up."

Tigress and Viper eyes widened, as their mouths dropped.

" Kage...you can't be serious." Tigress whispered, in a hushed voice.

" I'm very serious, Kaze is mature and very understanding. I believe he'll handle it like everything else." Kage muttered, moving a second piece, making Slavik hissed in annoyance.

" And what about Zoten?" Viper asked, turning to Slavik, as he made his move.

" Zoten and I will speak tonight." Slavik answered, turning to face Viper. " Plus I made the decision, that he is staying here in Jade city, to become an assistant instructor."

" Why?" Viper gasped " Doesn't Zoten want to become an artist?"

" Yes, but he needs to make money." Slavik replied, with a gentle smile. " By being an instructor, he'll find it easier to become independent. It's something he has to learn, and I believe Zoten is ready for this step."

" Does Zoten really what to do this?" Viper asked " I mean, we're heading back tonight. Will be able to write to us?"

" I'll make sure a messenger will bring letters, every week." Kage smiled, standing up from his chair.

" Where is Kaze and Zoten, anyway?" Tigress asked, realizing Kage mentioned them, being back early.

" They probably left to grab some lunch." Slavik answered, slithering beside Viper. " I'm sure they'll be back for dinner."

**Back with Kaze and Zoten**

" Man, that was delicious." Kaze groaned happily, while patting his stomach.

" No one does better, Chicken dumplings and sushi, then Suz." Zoten grinned, letting loose a small burp. " Excuse me"

" Well, I'm glad I see, my food is appreciated." Suz grinned

" Well, we probably should head back." Zoten frowned, seeing the sun was nearing the horizon.

" Yeah, we must have been here for hours, and not noticed." Kaze added, pulling out several gold coins for the food.

" Are you leaving?" Athena asked, slithering up beside Suz.

" Yeah, we have to head back." Zoten replied, while Athena's face displayed, a hint of sadness.

" Okay, but will you visit?" Athena asked, with a hint of hope.

" Everyday" Kaze replied, grinning

" Well, then I'll see you tomorrow." Athena beamed, smiling at Zoten .

" Hey easy there, Athena, you should be working not flirting." Suz teased, making Athena gasp and rush back to do her job.

Kaze and Zoten shared a little chuckle, as they headed outside.

" Kaze, wait!" a voice called, from within the restaurant.

Running up to Kaze and Zoten was Luna.

" I need to talk with you in private, Kaze." Luna said, with a nervous expression.

" Okay" Kaze smiled, gently " Zoten why, don't you head back, I'll be there soon."

" Alright, but don't take to long." Zoten replied, already making his way to the palace."

Kaze turning back to Luna, he could tell she was nervous. For she was twiddling her thumbs, and her eyes were focused on the ground.

" So what did you need to tell me?" Kaze asked, curious of her expression

" I actually want to give you something." Luna smiled, with a hint of nervousness " But you need to close your eyes."

" O..kay" Kaze smiled, with confused amusement

Closing his eyes, Kaze waited patiently, for whatever Luna wanted to give him. But instead receiving some thank you present, like Kaze thought he would be receiving. He felt the warm gentle feeling of Luna's lips pushing up against his cheek. Kaze eyes snapped open, as Luna pulled away, only to see Luna run back inside. Bringing his fingers up, he lightly touched his cheek in disbelief, he was just kissed. A wide smile grew on his face, as he made his way towards the palace, and began humming.

While back inside, Luna was panting from the excitement of kissing Kaze. Biting her lips, she peered out of the entrance to see Kaze grinning, while lightly bouncing with every step. Seeing Kaze react so happy, filled Luna with great joy. Pulling her head back into the restaurant, Luna leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply, as she sank to the floor.

" I'm guessing it went well." Athena smirked, seeing Luna stare back, as if she's falling asleep.

" He smiled and you should of seen him walk away, he was bouncing." Luna breathed, closing her eyes, as if to relive the moment in her head.

" Well, you can dream later, I need help waiting the rest of the tables." Athena said, nudging Luna to move.

Luna reluctantly got up to help, but the all while, she was doing her job. Her mind kept creeping back the feeling that blossomed in her chest.

" _I think...I think I'm falling for Kaze." _Luna beamed, internally

**Back with Tigress, Viper and the rest of the family ( At the palace gates.)**

Looking over all their belongings, was Tigress, Viper, along with all their daughters. Seeing the girls head back to the valley of peace was Kage, Slavik, and their younger sons. Well all except, Kaze and Zoten, which frustrated Tigress and Viper, for they should of seen them by now.

" Alright, is everyone ready?" Tigress calling to her daughters and to Viper's.

" Yes, Master Tigress" They replied in unison

" Good" Tigress smiled gently, turning towards the gates.

As the gates opened, they greeted by Zoten, who just happened to be coming back from their secret visit. Zoten, seeing all his sisters and mother with their stuff, he assumed they were leaving.

" Hello, mother, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I was just getting ready for teaching tonight." Zoten lied, while Slavik knew it was necessary.

" Well I was hoping, you would at least come see me and your sisters, before we got ready to leave." Viper replied, disappointed

" I apologize greatly, but please do be safe on the way back." Zoten bowed, trying his best to suck up.

Viper scoffed, as she looked away, then looking to the road she saw Kaze.

" Tigress, Kaze is coming" Viper called to Tigress, making her look for Kaze.

But as Kaze approached, everyone grew silent, for they saw Kaze walking with a bounce in his step. One thing they never thought they would see, and that was Kaze was humming loudly, with eyes closed. As Kaze walked up to Tigress, he hugged her, throwing her complete .

" Hello, mother, I'm sorry I couldn't come soon." Kaze bowed, while still grinning.

" Yes, well...ummm, did something happen?" Tigress asked, while looking at Kage, who was just confused.

" Why?" Kaze smiled, looking as if he was ready to take off.

" You seem...ummm... 'happy'." Tigress smiled nervously, fearing Kaze might have gone nuts.

" Who couldn't be happy on such a wonderful day." Kaze cheered " The sun is shining, the sky is clear, the air is fresh and inviting...* sigh *...Today is just perfect."

Everyone's eyes widened, as Kaze walked away, while occasionally doing a front flip. Looking at each other, they still couldn't believe what they saw.

" Kage?" Tigress called, still looking as Kaze walked off.

" Yeah?" Kage replied, walking beside Tigress.

" Can you talk to him? Kaze doesn't jump around like that." Tigress whispered

" Yeah, when I find out what it is, I'll send a messenger." Kage replied, walking away to confront Kaze.

" I'm just going to say this." Zoten said " That was just weird"

Everyone nodded, as they refocused on getting their stuff and leaving the palace.

**With Kage and Kaze**

" Kaze, hold up there" Kage called, stopping Kaze

" Hey, dad, how are you today?" Kaze grinned

" Okay, you and I need to talk, you've been acting strange." Kage said, sternly

" Sure " Kaze replied, growing slightly more calm.

Kage and Kaze walked back to the Kage's bedroom, where he closed and locked the door. Turning to face his son, he pointed to the chair at the front of his desk. Once they both seated themselves, Kage began studying Kaze's expression and actions from earlier.

" So...mind telling me why you were, literally jumping around?" Kage asked, rubbing his chin.

" I'm just having a great day." Kaze smiled

" Yes, of course" Kage smiled, making Kaze grow nervous " Even after receiving a punishment?"

" Well I can't blame you, I mean your the emperor. You have to reinforce the law and ensure their followed." Kaze explained

But to Kage, Kaze's explanation, made it even more obvious that he was hiding something big.

" Well then, since I still don't believe you, I'm going to give you a rare opportunity." Kage said, while a smug smile formed on his face.

" Opportunity?" Kaze asked, shaking

" Yes, I'm willing to answer anything you want to know about. But in return you have to answer my earlier question, truthfully." Kage grinned

Kaze mind flew with idea and questions, but his mind turned to Luna's slavery bracelets.

" _How do I ask him about them without getting found out?" _Kaze thought_ " I got to play with my words...hmmm... That's it!"_

" How do the mechanisms work on your bracelets?" Kaze asked, making Kage groan

" Kaze" Kage growled " I can tell what your thinking and I'm not telling you, so you can make your own."

" _Yes! I got him, right where I want him." _Kaze cheered, internally.

" I promise I won't make my own...I swear, it's I'm curious on how they work."

" * sigh *...fine, come here" Kage muttered, getting up from his chair.

Kaze followed Kage to the other side of the room, to see Kage go into his large closet. After hearing him, fumble with many things inside, Kage returned with a box. Setting the box down on his bed, Kage lifted the lid, to reveal pitch-black bracelets like Luna's, but smaller.

" Are those-"

" Yes, these are the bracelets I wore as a slave." Kage mumbled, lifting one up and closing it, to lock it " The mechanisms require a code, and you need to pick lock it, instead of needing a key. The code for these are all the same, even today they might still be using the same code."

" What's the code?" Kaze asked, making Kage painfully close his eyes.

" It's what every slave wants most." Kage choked, making Kaze feel terrible " Freedom...the code is basically an insult, to all those that wear these."

Kage using a single claw, he stuck it into the locking mechanism and input the code. Soon hearing a click, the bracelet opened, which Kaze's eyes then widened. Kage, placing the bracelets back into the box, went back to the closet and hid it among the fabric.

Returning to his desk, Kage dropped into his high chair, breathing deeply to calm himself. Kaze returned to his chair and waited for Kage to calm down, but while he did he went over the way Kage input the code.

" _I know the code! I can free Luna!" _Kaze beamed, but retuning his attention to his father, he frowned.

" Now...* cough *...tell me, why is it your so happy?" Kage smiled, trying to cheer the mood up.

" I...I ummm..I got kissed by girl." Kaze stuttered out, feeling embarrassed

Kage's expression relaxed, as he smiled

" Well well well, Kaze, your becoming a man" Kage smiled gently " No wonder, your so happy. So who's the special girl?"

" A girl... that you will not be meeting anytime soon." Kaze smirked, making Kage laugh.

" Ouch. Touche...keeping her a secret huh?"

" Yeah and until she's ready, your not going to meet her." Kaze growled, playfully

" Okay okay I understand, you don't want to freak her out." Kage laughed " Well at least your mother isn't here, or she would hunt this girl down."

" I won't doubt it." Kaze chuckled nervously, imagining Tigress finding Luna.

" But I have one question, Is she beautiful?" Kage smiled

" She is like the moon" Kaze sighed, pleasantly " She shines with beauty and grace, yet she doesn't notice it."

" She sounds like a keeper."

" She is and I plan to take her out tonight."

" Really?" Kage smirked, sinisterly " and just where are you taking her?"

" I'm not telling you, cause I'm afraid you'll follow me." Kaze accused

" Good move, I probably would have followed you." Kage scoffed, smiling

" Dad, can you promise me to wait, until she feels comfortable?" Kaze asked, with a slight hint of begging.

" Alright, I promise not to follow you and your girlfriend." Kage agreed

" And you can't send guards or anyone else that might help, as well." Kaze added

" Fine, I get it, you want complete privacy." Kage said, putting his hands up.

" Thanks, dad" Kaze said, bowing his head.

" Now go on, you have a class to teach in half an hour." Kage announced, ushering Kaze out.

As Kaze left, Kage got out of his chair and walked out to the balcony. Leaning on the edge of the balcony, Kage looked out to the beautiful city before him.

" _I wonder who this girl is." _Kage thought, smiling

**With Zoten**

Zoten slithered through, the many halls of the palace, stopping only to check out displays. But since Zoten was not actually teaching, he grew bored and just kept think of Athena.

" _Hmmm, maybe I'll go pay another visit, it's almost nighttime anyway." _Zoten smiled, slithering to head out to the 'Orange lotus'.

As Zoten passed the royal palace gates, he made sure on his way there he wasn't followed. Lucky, he wasn't, which he then breathed a sigh of relief. Approaching the entrance, Zoten saw Athena was starting to close up the restaurant.

" Athena, wait!" Zoten called out, slithering faster to catch her

" Zoten? What are doing here?" Athena asked, smiling at seeing him so soon.

" I came by to see you." Zoten replied, slithering close to her.

" That's very sweet" Athena smiled, while lightly blushing " Is Kaze with you?"

" No, he's working." Zoten replied " Listen, are you busy?"

" No, but I have to wait here for Luna and Suz." Athena answered " She's going to be bringing us to her home, and show us to our rooms."

" Oh...well I was wondering, if you would like to go out tonight." Zoten smiled nervously " I mean we did kiss back in the dessert, but I think I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation."

" It's okay, it's just I was emotional and so much has changed." Athena blushed, remembering Zoten kissing her. " But I would love to go out."

" Great, I'll come by around sunset" Zoten smiled, getting excited

" I'll be waiting." Athena smiled, with a slight blush.

Zoten bowed, as he slithered off to get ready, while Athena waited outside the restaurant. Luna and Suz eventually showed up, to see Athena smiling to herself, and looking to the sky.

" Athena, did something happen?" Luna asked, as they approached her

" I have a date tonight." Athena grinned

" Well, you better get ready then." Suz teased, leading the two to her house.

" When is Zoten coming?" Luna asked, nudging Athena lightly.

" He's coming around sunset." Athena blushed

" Was Kaze with him?" Luna asked

" No, he said Kaze was working." Athena replied

" Kaze works? Where?"

" I don't know, Zoten didn't say." Athena replied, now wondering the same thing

" You both don't know?" Suz asked, overhearing their conversation, as they came up to her house.

" Know what?" Luna asked, growing confused

" Goodness" Suz smiled, as she shook her head and entered her house " When Kaze and Zoten told me you came from far away. I never thought you wouldn't know, that Kaze is a young legend."

" Kaze is a legend?" Athena asked, growing curious

" Yes, he's called the 'Silver Wind Spirit'" Suz smiled, making both girls eyes to widened " He's just like his father, who is called ' The God of Lightning'."

" God of Lightning? Is his father a legend as well?" Luna asked, enjoying to learn more about Kaze.

" You never heard of his father, at all?" Suz gasped, as Luna and Athena shook their head's. " Do you know Zoten's father?"

Suz looked at the girls with absolute shock,as the girls remained clueless.

" Do you even know who the emperor is?" Suz whispered

Both girls shook their heads again, making Suz fall into a chair in the living room.

" The emperor is named Kage." Suz said, shaking her head in disbelief " As well as being Kaze's father."

Luna and Athena froze, at hearing Suz explain who Kaze and Zoten were. Eventually Suz stopped to see the girls slowly grab their own seats, as they tried to process all the information.

" Kaze...is the emperor's son." Luna whispered to herself.

" Zoten's father is a grand master and famous artist?" Athena gasped, looking at the ground in disbelief.

" Yes, I'm surprised they didn't tell you." Suz said, worried as the girls stood shocked.

" Kaze never mentioned he was part of a royal family." Luna said, barely able to breathe. " I kissed Kaze on the cheek."

" I was kissed by Zoten in the dessert." Athena said out loud, making Luna and Suz look at her, shocked.

" Well is there anything else you want to know?" Suz questioned

" Could we visit the palace?" Luna asked, swallowing a hard lump in her throat " I want to see this for myself."

" Well you could ask for an audience with the emperor." Suz suggested " But I don't think they'll let you in."

" Why?"

" Because, you think they just let anyone in, to see the emperor or his children?" Suz scoffed, smiling at Luna naive thinking.

" Well, I could ask Zoten, if he can help us." Athena suggested

" Well then you better get ready to go out with Zoten." Luna smiled, making Athena gasp, as she looked outside to see the sun near sunset.

" Might I recommend some advice for both of you?" Suz asked, seeing the Athena getting ready to leave.

" Of course, you've helped us so much, you advice is always welcome." Athena smiled, while Luna nodded.

" Don't tell them, you know about their families." Suz replied, making both grow confused. " Those boys may be of high status, but they are they are the most selfless boys I have ever met."

* Knock Knock *

" Zoten's here" Athena gasped, looking at herself in the mirror.

" I'll get the door." Suz snickered, getting up from her chair.

As Athena and Luna waited, they could hear Suz answer the door.

" Ah hello Zoten...oh Kaze your here as well."

Both Luna and Athena panicked, but did their best to hide their expressions. Suz returned to the living room with Zoten and Kaze, who smiled seeing the girls. The girls smiled back, but Kaze noticed they were shaking.

" Hey Athena, you ready to go?" Zoten smiled, slithering closer to Athena.

" Y-yes, I'm just...uh... yeah, I'm ready." Athena stuttered, as he slithered beside her.

" Well then, we'll be back in an hour, if that's alright. " Zoten announced, beckoning Athena to follow him.

" You two have fun." Suz called, waving the two off, then turning to Kaze, she smiled gently " I'm assuming your here for something, Kaze."

" Yes, I am" Kaze replied sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

" Well? Go on, speak child." Suz teased, playfully

Kaze turned to face Luna, while Luna gulped nervously.

" Luna...I was..uh...wondering..maybe...would you...like to go out on a date?... with me?" Kaze asked, while Luna's heart stopped.

" I-I-I...uh.. I-I don't know" Luna stuttered, making Kaze looked down.

" Oh" Kaze frowned, feeling completely ripped of joy. " I get it, I guess...it's kinda weird, that I asked...I'll...I'll just...go then."

As Kaze turned around, he felt torn that the one girl he actually might like, turned him down. But as he reached for the door handle, he felt someone crash against his back, hugging him.

" I would love to go out with you." Luna whimpered in Kaze's back, surprising him.

Turning around, Luna let go and wiped away the light tears, streaking her face.

" You don't have to, I don't want to you to feel obligated." Kaze muttered, feeling she accepted only to repay him.

" I'm don't feel obligated." Luna replied, biting her lower lip " I actually want to go out with you."

Kaze relaxed, as a smile returned to his face.

" Well then, let's go." Kaze said gently, while taking Luna's left hand.

" Wait" Luna said, making Kaze look back at her confused, as she blushed " I have to make myself presentable."

" You look just perfect to me." Kaze smiled, making Luna lowered her head in embarrassment. " Now come on"

As Kaze and Luna left the house, Kaze led Luna down many streets, until they arrived at a sushi restaurant. Upon entering, everyone looked at the entrance in shock, seeing Kaze holding hands with Luna. As they were led to their table, Luna felt other females glaring at her, with distaste. Luna held on to Kaze's hand tighter, making Kaze aware she was getting nervous. As the two sat down, Kaze reached out and grabbed Luna's closet hand and squeezed lightly. Luna looked up to see Kaze giving her a reassuring smile. Seeing Kaze smile, brought peace to her troubled mind, as she relaxed and squeezed back.

After placing their orders, Luna and Kaze talked for what seemed hours. But knowing Luna's past, most conversation revolved on Kaze's adventures and experiences. Luna was amazed, how Kaze described his life and how, he became a master at the age of sixteen. As their food arrived, they ate in silence, but exchanged a few glances causing them to blush. While Luna's blush couldn't be seen, Kaze's however made him look slightly pink. Luna realizing this, began to giggle, making Kaze turn a darker pink.

" What?" Kaze asked, nervously and lightly embarrassed

" You look like a pink orchid, when you blush." Luna giggled

" Well..I-I uhhh..." Kaze stuttered, while trying to think of a way out, but failed miserably, making Luna laugh softly.

" Stop laughing at Kaze!" A voice yelled, making the restaurant grow quiet.

Kaze and Luna looked over to their right, to see a fuming blond leopard, stomping over to them. Kaze groaned, knowing who this was, stood up to get in front of Luna.

" How dare you laugh at Kaze!" the female spat, pointing past Kaze.

" Silva, I'm not going to say this twice." Kaze growled " Leave her alone."

Ignoring Kaze's threat, Silva smiled seductively, as she tried to caress Kaze's cheek.

" Awww, my loving breeze, did that mean witch hurt your feelings?" Silva cooed, making Luna gasp in shock. " Well don't you worry, your one and only is here to comfort you."

" Silva...Leave...or I will make you." Kaze growled, making Silva growl back but lustfully.

" Oh, looks like a storm is coming." Silva hissed, biting her lips in anticipation. " I for one would 'love' to see what your 'capable' of ."

Kaze lips twitched in rage, as his anger boiled, but knowing it was not worth it. Kaze turned around and left the money for the food, then grabbing Luna's hand ever so gently. Kaze led Luna out of the restaurant, while Silva called out to him. Kaze ignored Silva and continued leading Luna away from the restaurant.

Soon coming to a small park, Kaze led Luna to a bench. Both sat down, as Kaze fumed in anger, while Luna waited patiently for him. Twiddling her thumbs, Luna looked over to see Kaze shaking, as if in pain. Shuffling closer, Luna rubbed Kaze on the back, trying to calm him down. Kaze's breathing soon relaxed, as he looked up and towards Luna.

" I'm sorry." Kaze apologized, taking in a shaky breath.

" It's okay." Luna muttered

" No, it's not okay." Kaze muttered, looking down " I should of taken you somewhere more private, but I didn't want to freak you out."

" Kaze...I appreciate you taking me out, even if it was ruined." Luna smiled gently, while twiddling her thumbs.

" But I wanted you to have a good time, not be insulted for no reason." Kaze replied, feeling more guilty.

" It doesn't matter anymore, you stood up to her and did the right thing. Beside there's nothing you could of done, but this date is the greatest gift I ever received yet."

" _The greatest gift, huh?" _Kaze thought, but realized something_ " Wait...That's it!.I can give her what she wants." _

Quickly turning to face Luna, Kaze smiled, making Luna smile back confused.

" Are you okay?" Luna asked, startled by Kaze's sudden movement.

" Close your eyes, I want to give you something." Kaze grinned " And no matter what you feel, don't open your eyes, okay?"

" O-O-Okay" Luna stuttered, thinking Kaze might do what she did earlier today.

Closing her eyes, Kaze got down on his knees and lifted her pants to reveal the bracelets.

" Kaze...what are you doing?" Luna asked, growing worried as she felt him lift her pants.

" Giving you what you want." Kaze whispered back, making Luna shiver

Kaze began fooling around with the lock, following what Kage did to his bracelets. Turning his claw around, he heard a click come from the bracelet. Kaze slowly opened the bracelet, as he took it off, while Luna gasped at the sound. Opening her eyes, time froze to her, as she saw Kaze holding one of her slavery bracelets. Kaze began to work on the other one, while Luna sat still, shocked beyond anything. Releasing the last one, Kaze looked back up at Luna, who was shaking. Kaze slowly took her hand, as he got her to stand, while Luna's gaze remained locked on the bracelets in Kaze's hands

" At least something good came out of this date." Kaze smiled, looking down at the bracelets in his hands.

Luna remained speechless, as her eyes filled with tears and crashed against Kaze's chest. Kaze caught off guard, realized Luna was softly crying.

" Hey, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy." Kaze whispered, lifting Luna face up.

" I am" Luna cried softly " I'm crying because I'm just so happy...Thank you, Kaze...for everything."

" Not a problem, how about in return, we go out again." Kaze suggested, making Luna look at him with a shining smile.

" I would love too." Luna purred softly, while nuzzling in the crook of Kaze's neck.

Kaze turned a pinkish-red, as Luna unknowingly rubbed against him. But at that moment, Kaze ignored his shyness and instead, tightly hugged Luna as she purred. Looking up at the sky, Kaze noticed that that it was time to head back to Suz's house.

" We better head back." Kaze whispered, letting Luna have some room.

" What about the bracelets?" Luna asked

" Hmm...we'll bury them here." Kaze replied, pointing to a small tree. " Does that sound good?"

Luna smiled, as she nodded, letting Kaze go to bury the bracelets. While watching Kaze bury the bracelets, Luna felt she was flying, for the weight always effected her movements. Looking at her ankles she couldn't help but bounce on her ankles lightly. The feeling was incredible, for she felt as light as a feather, and could jump up as high as a house.

" There" Kaze said to himself, patting down on the dug up earth.

" _She'll never have to see them again." _Kaze smiled to himself.

Kaze taking Luna's hand led her back, but all the while walking, Luna rested her head on Kaze's shoulder.

**With Athena and Zoten**

Athena and Zoten slithered side by side, full and content, after finishing their dinner.

" Thank you again for taking me out, Zoten." Athena smiled, looking at Zoten

" The pleasure's all mine" Zoten replied happily, bowing his head " I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself."

" Listen, can I ask for a favor?" Athena asked, growing nervous of what she was going to ask.

" Sure, what do you need?"

" I was wondering if maybe you could help gain an audience with the emperor."

" Wait, you want to meet the emperor?" Zoten asked, growing nervous

" Yes, we hear he's quite a legend and would like to ask a few questions." Athena explained

" Ummm...well I don't know, I mean you could ask for an audience." Zoten replied, trying to come up with an excuse. " But I highly doubt, they would let you in unless it's important."

" Oh...well if you could help in anyway, I'd really appreciate it."

" Yeah, if I find anything, I'll come by and tell you." Zoten said, as they came in front of Suz's house.

" Well...good night." Athena muttered, bowing her head.

" Good night...sleep well." Zoten replied, as Athena slithering in the house.

Zoten turned around, to see Luna and Kaze coming up to the house. Zoten noticed that Luna was resting her head on Kaze's shoulder, and seemed to be glowing with joy. Slithering off to the side quickly, he watched Luna and Kaze from around a corner.

" Well, here we are." Kaze declared, looking at the house.

" I really appreciate everything, Kaze." Luna whispered, happily

" I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Kaze grinned

" Is there anything you want?" Luna asked, realizing she hasn't given him anything. " You've given me some much, yet I never given you anything."

" All I want is to see you smile." Kaze replied, gently " That's enough payment for me."

" Kaze...you really are selfless." Luna blushed, biting her lips " But please let me give you something, you deserve some reward."

" I don't really need anything." Kaze replied, humbly " So like I said, don't worry about it."

" You really don't want anything? At all?" Luna asked, amazed Kaze was so humble.

" Nope, I'm beyond satisfied, with the life I have." Kaze grinned, making Luna smile.

" Well, I'm still going to give you something." Luna smirked, making Kaze tilt his head.

" Oh really?" Kaze challenged, playfully " And what might this 'thing' be?"

Luna looked at Kaze, while stepping up to him quickly. Their faces were then only a few inches away, from each other. While looking at each other, Kaze smiled, while Luna smiled back gently. Then before Kaze could react, Luna quickly kissed Kaze on the lips. Kaze eye's shot open, while Luna opened the door and before slipping inside, she turned back quickly to speak.

" Good night." Luna whispered, before quickly closing the door.

Kaze like earlier today, stood completely shocked, but soon felt like pudding.

" _I think...I'm in love." _Kaze thought, as his eyelids relaxed halfway open.

Zoten watching from around the corner, smirked as Kaze walked away as if drunk. Shaking his head, he turned around to take a different route back to the palace.

" _It seems Kaze finally found his mate, like I found mine" _Zoten smiled " _The problem now is, how will they react when we tell them about our families? How will our families react to them?...Man this is messed up."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well there you go, hope you liked it. So when do you think will Tigress and Viper meet Luna and Athena? Will they meet on good terms or will things get out of control? Find out in chapter 8!<span>_**


	7. A special night at the royal ball

_Before you begin reading, I'd just like to say this: Thank you for reading my stories and putting them in your fave lists, I really appreciate it. I, however have ran into a few snags that might hold back early updates. But besides that, I let a few of my hometown friends read my story and one of them came up with an idea...a really crazy lemon idea I should say...as the readers I want your opinion before I even think of attempting this lemon. _

_This is exactly what she asked me to do: How about you make an extra lemon scene with Athena and Zoten? Or better yet, have Zoten and Athena try and convince Luna and Kaze to have a foursome with them...If your eyes widened and choked a little, you got the same reaction I did. Now as my readers I want your opinion, since there's not going to be a lemon scene for Athena and Zoten ( Maybe, I'll see what I can do)._**  
><strong>

**But beside all that enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>A Special Night at the Royal Ball<strong>

One year has passed, since Kaze and Zoten have returned, and started dating Luna and Athena. In all that time, Kaze and Luna have become really close, that they went out as much as possible. While Athena and Zoten were practically inseparable, for they spent all the time together when they could. But little did they know, that rumors began spreading about them. And like all rumors, especially ones about Kaze and Zoten, they eventually reached the emperor. But Kage kept his promise and held back to find out who these girls were. However the messages, he sent back to Tigress, Viper and Slavik, made the parents grow curious of who these girls were.

However, Luna and Athena began to fit in more and more. For the 'Orange lotus' business boomed, and soon expanded into one of the most famous restaurant's in the city. Luna learned to cook multiple dishes and became the high chef of the restaurant. While Athena became the assistant manger of the restaurant and managed the seating. Kaze and Zoten were proud to see them finding a new life in the city and wanted to celebrate their new success.

Their idea of celebration, was to ask the girls to the celestial festival coming up tonight. However the problem was tonight was the night of the royal ball. Being the eldest son of the emperor, Kaze is required to attend, and this irritated Kaze greatly. For he knew that the lord's from other cities, would be bring their daughters, to court him. Being now nineteen, Kaze was prime for choosing a mate and by traditional law. Kaze is now forced to choose a mate by the age of twenty or one will be chosen for him.

**With Kaze ( Noon)**

Sitting on his bed, Kaze looked down at the gift, he was going to give Luna. It was a melody box like his but slightly larger, for he altered it to be a jewelery box. The smooth wood he used for it, was a dark mahogany with small gold curved legs, to hold it up. Slowly opening it, he saw the small mirror he placed inside that was seamless, as it reflected his image. The inside walls of the box had a thin fur covering to protect the jewelery that was going to be placed inside. Slowly twisting the bow key on the side of the box, he let it go to hear the soft melody he named Luna after. Looking back inside, he saw the single piece of jewelery he bought for Luna. Shining in the emptiness of the box, was a silver locket with a small dark sapphire embed in the middle. Picking it up, he opened it to see the engraving on the inside, which he wrote himself.

_My Beautiful angel_

_My Shining star_

_My Luna_

Placing the locket back inside, Kaze closed the lid and placed it off to his side. Sighing, he stood up an looked out his window to see the city bubbling with energy for the festival. He saw paper lanterns being hung, children running through the street and playing. Stands for games, festive foods and candy were being set up for tonight. He even saw couples already wandering the streets holding hands and holding each other tightly. Kaze felt as he was being mocked, for everyone was happy and together with their loved ones, except him.

" _I spent so much time and effort on her gift." _Kaze thought angrily " _And now, I can't even give it to her, and it's our one year anniversary, damn it!" _

* Knock Knock *

" Come in." Kaze called, with slight irritation.

Poking his head in was Zoten, who cautiously approached Kaze.

" Hey, I just wanted to check up on you before I go." Zoten mutter, slightly afraid Kaze was angry he got to go and not him.

" Have fun, give Athena my regards." Kaze replied monotonously, while feeling his irritation grow to anger.

" Is that for Luna?" Zoten asked, pointing to the melody box.

" Yeah" Kaze replied, calming down as he smiled sadly. " I even got her a locket...here, look"

As Kaze opened up the box, Zoten looked inside to see the locket. Looking at Kaze, Kaze nodded, receiving silent permission to touch it. Lifting the locket by the light silver chain, Zoten opened the locket and smiled.

" My beautiful angel, My shining star...My Luna." Zoten muttered, placing the locket back inside. " She's going to love it."

" I can't even give it to her, I have to be at the royal ball tonight." Kaze spat, feeling his anger boil again.

" I could give it to her." Zoten offered, nervously

" No, I want to give it to her myself...I want to see her reaction, so I can cherish it." Kaze replied, while caressing the lid of Luna's gift.

" I really feel bad leaving you here."

" I won't let you stay here and ruin your chance with Athena." Kaze said, saddened " Go, have fun with Athena...and if you can...if you have the time, make sure Luna's not alone."

" She's going to wonder where you are." Zoten replied worried " She still doesn't know your the emperor's son."

"...Could you tell her?" Kaze asked, looking at Zoten.

" You want to her to know now?" Zoten asked, shocked

" She deserves to know who I am and why I can't be with her on our one year anniversary." Kaze replied, feeling like he was betraying Luna.

" I'll tell her, then"

" Thanks" Kaze smiled " Now get out of here, before Athena get's angry of you being late again."

" I'll make sure to tell you everything that happens." Zoten smirked, making Kaze chuckle.

As Zoten exited Kaze's room, he looked around feeling as if he was being watched. Seeing no one in the corridor, he slithered off to make his way to Suz's house. However just around the corner, stood Nami, who was curious of the two girls, Kaze and Zoten mentioned.

" _Luna and Athena, huh? Looks like I need to follow Zoten." _Nami smiled, looking around to see Zoten turn left. _" I'm going to need Kya and Jiao for this."_

**With Athena and Luna (afternoon, sun setting)**

" I'm so excited." Luna cheered, slipping in to her dress.

" I'm just as excited as you are and might I say look look gorgeous." Athena beamed, smiling at Luna's dress.

Luna was wearing a midnight dress with a slight tinge of blue. The details on the dress were stunning , for there were white flowers with gold tips, which seemed to floated downwards on her body. And even if she wore no jewelery or make up, Luna was a stunning sight to behold. Athena, being a snake, had ceremonial accessories to wear on her head. Her choice was gold band around her neck, while she wore a golden orchids on her head.

" You are both quite the stunning looking pair." Suz chuckled " Don't tell me you two plan to get 'lucky' tonight."

" Suz." Athena whined loudly " That's...personal, Kaze and Zoten are not like that."

" Yes, Kaze and Zoten are well-behaved, gentle and strong." Luna added, still feeling her heart race.

" I'm just teasing." Suz chuckled defensively " But you two are really lucky to have those two."

" We know" Luna replied, smiling to herself.

" Zoten and Kaze should be here soon...ooh I'm so excited." Athena giggled, as her body twitched

* Knock Knock *

" They're here!" Luna cheered, to soon giggle to herself.

Suz shook her head as she opened the door and let Zoten in. Suz raised an eyebrow, while Athena slithered up to Zoten and lightly kissed him on the lips. Zoten returned the gentle kiss willingly, but his face portrayed slight disappointment. Luna was still smiling, but her smile slowly formed into a confused frown as her mouth opened.

" Where's Kaze?" Luna asked, growing worried

" He can't come to the festival...I'm sorry Luna." Zoten frowned, while Athena sucked in her breath.

" W-why?...it's our one year anniversary...he promised to go to the festival with me." Luna whimpered

" There's something you two should know." Zoten said hesitantly " You should sit down."

As Luna, Athena and Suz sat down, they had a feeling on what he was going to say.

" Luna...Kaze is …..ummm"

" The emperor's son." Luna answered, shocking Zoten into silence " I know."

" You knew?" Zoten breathed " Athena, do you know?"

" Yes, and I know your father as well." Athena smiled lightly " He's called Grand master Slavik right?"

" Yeah...Ummm, how long did you to know this?" Zoten asked, completely in a daze.

" I told them the night you left them with me." Suz answered in a stern tone " They deserved to know who they were dating."

" But that's not the point, Suz, why can't Kaze come to the festival?" Athena asked growing upset.

" The royal ball is tonight and being the emperor's son, it's required he's there." Zoten answered

" Is there a special reason for him to be there?" Luna asked saddened

Zoten mouth opened to speak but caught himself, judging if they could handle it.

" Luna...the reason Kaze 'has' to be at the royal ball tonight is not just because of being the emperor's son. He has to be there...to uuhhh...* gulp *... possibly...pick a mate."

Luna's heart seemed to shatter, as Zoten finished the word, 'mate'. Tear began flooding to her emerald eyes, as her world seemed to fall apart into nothing. For thinking Kaze was to choose a mate and possibly someone other then her, was beyond painful. Luna broke down, as she began to cry into her hands. Getting up, Luna ran upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Suz, Athena and Zoten sat there, hearing the crying coming from Luna from upstairs.

" I will keep Luna company, you two go ahead and enjoy the festival." Suz whispered, soon to be followed by another wailing cry by Luna.

" Are you sure, Suz?" Athena asked, feeling terrible to leave Luna in such a condition.

" Yes, I'm pretty sure Luna's not the only one suffering here." Suz frowned looking at Zoten.

" Kaze is suffering just as much." Zoten replied " He got Luna the most beautiful gifts, a guy could give to a girl."

" What did he get her?" Athena asked, curious

" You'll find out...hopefully." Zoten answered, slithering over to the door " You still want to go?"

Athena looked over to Suz, who nodded in approval, which then she slithered beside Zoten. Opening the door, Athena and Zoten left the house to enjoy the festival. Suz sat back down and began sowing a small blanket out of red wool threads.

* Knock Knock *

Suz looked at the door slightly surprised and cautiously approached the door.

" Who in the world could that be?" Suz asked herself, as she unlocked the door.

As she opened the door, she gasped at seeing Nami standing with Kya and Jiao behind her. Nami, Kya smirked, while Jiao was slightly hesitant on what was happening.

" Hello Suz" Nami smiled

" Greetings Nami, Kya, Jiao, how can I help you three?" Suz smiled back

" We came to Kaze's girlfriend...I believe her name is Luna." Kya declared confidently, making Suz eyes widened.

" I-I believe you been mistaken, I have no one here." Suz declared nervously, but her cover was blown, when one of Luna's loud wails carried out to the door.

" Really? And just who that might be?" Nami asked

" I've been asked not to reveal her." Suz said, straightening her back " And personally I will not allow you to hurt such an innocent girl."

" We're not here to hurt her, we just want to talk to her." Jiao said shyly, not wanting to seem rude.

" I warn you, she might not want to talk." Suz frowned, letting them in.

" She doesn't have to talk, she merely has to listen." Kya said sternly, as Suz lead them upstairs.

As they came to Luna's door, they could hear Luna sniffing and silently crying to herself. The three sisters knew she must be really close to Kaze to be acting like this.

" Luna...sweetheart, you have three important guests here to see you." Suz called

" I DON'T CARE!..GO AWAY.!" Luna cried, that's where Nami took over for Suz and knocked on the door.

" Luna, my name is Nami and I'm here with my sister's Kya and Jiao. We wou-"

" I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN TRY AND STEAL KAZE FROM ME, BUT HE'LL NEVER MATE WITH A RICH BIMBO BITCH LIKE YOU."

" I'm not interested in mating with my own brother, thank you very much." Kya loudly replied sarcastically.

Luna's cries grew silent, as they heard footsteps coming to the door. Luna slowly opened the door to look at Nami, Kya and Jiao, who smiled at her.

" Your...his sisters?" Luna choked, sniffing occasionally.

" Yes, we want to talk to you about what's happening with Kaze tonight." Jiao answered calmly.

" I'll be down in a few minutes." Luna replied, silently

Nami nodded her head, as Luna closed the door gently. Making their way back downstairs, they sat down, while they waited for Luna to clean herself up. After several minutes, Luna calmly came down the stairs, and began shaking at seeing the three sisters.

" You can relax, we're not here to hurt you in any way." Nami smiled reassuringly, while Jiao and Kya nodded their head lightly.

Luna sat down slowly, as she continued to stare at Nami, Kya and Jiao.

" How did you find out about me and Kaze?" Luna asked

" Well, I overheard Kaze and Zoten talking about being him being upset, and not being able to come and go out with you tonight. Kaze has talked non-stop about you, but he never mentioned your name." Nami smirked, making Luna lower her head in embarrassment.

" He talks about me?" Luna asked,

" Yeah, he always tells us how good you are at cooking and how beautiful you are." Jiao smiled, making Luna grow a small smile.

" It's actually gotten annoying, on how much time he spends out of the palace." Kya added smirking " I haven't been able to challenge him to a fight, because he was busy making your gift."

" Kya, it can't always be about you." Nami scowled, then smiling as she faced Luna again " Sorry about that, but Kaze only stays at the palace when he needs to teach his classes. Then the minute he's free, he takes off and comes straight here."

Luna looked down, feeling a warm sensation grow inside her, knowing Kaze cares so much.

" Is there anyway I can see him by tonight?" Luna begged

" Well, we can sneak you in through the gates." Nami explained, making Luna's mouth open in a huge smile. " As well you won't be able to see Kaze until the introductions begin and if you do see him. Wait until the entire night is over, even if you get to speak to him personally. You'll have to wear a mask, it's required by all females. But your also going to have to learn a few things to make it seem like your royalty."

" Like what?" Luna asked, quickly leaning forward, showing her anticipation.

All three girls smiled, as they look at one another, which made Luna grow nervous.

**With Kaze ( Palace gates )**

Kaze stood by the gates, to greet all the lords from different cities and represent their own city. Kaze wore his formal event clothing, which at the moment he hated with a passion. He wore a ceremonial hat, in the form of a silver coiled dragon, that had rubies for it's eyes. His entire body was wrapped in a silver kimono, with black trimmings and the designs, were that of a sunset on the horizon. Soon the gates opened, and Kaze felt his stomach lurch, as the carriages filed in behind one another. The line of royalty that followed was even more irritating then anything he experienced. He merely repeated the same greeting with every lord and his family.

But as he did so, some of the lords daughters took the liberty to present him with a ruby scroll. Each one he received, made him fume but he held back, for he knew he couldn't be rude at anytime. Merely accepting the scroll, Kaze knew exactly what he was going to do with them. As the final family left, Kaze looked at the twenty ruby scrolls he received and smirked.

" _I'm going to have fun burning all these later." _Kaze smirked, as he gathered them and walked back inside._ " There's only one princess for me and that's would be Luna."_

As Kaze made his way inside and to his room, Kaze dumped the scrolls onto his bed. Turning around Kaze looked at himself in the full body mirror across the room. Even from a distance Kaze could see his expression showed off a stern anger.

" _Maybe with this expression, it'll ward off those rich pathetic bimbos." _Kaze scoffed internally, as he exited his room.

Kaze made his way to the main banquet hall to see if everyone was settling in well. Entering, Kaze saw the males finding their seats, on the right side of the lengthy banquet table. While the females, who wore various styles of masks, settled on the left side of the table. Kaze, however sat beside his father and the rest of his family. Walking to his seat at the other side, Kaze noticed Nami, Kya and Jiao were not in their seats.

" _Must be fixing their dresses or avoiding all the available lords, that want to court them." _Kaze thought to himself, shrugging off the matter.

Walking in through a door on the side of the large banquet hall, was Kage and Tigress. Tigress wore her traditional silver vest, with her onyx colored ceremonial hat and a silver skirt extension. While Kage wore his black robe with gold trimmings. With the design of the yin and yang symbol on his chest. As they took their seats, they looked around to see everyone present but Nami, Kya and Jiao.

" Kun" Kage called out

" Yes, your majesty?" Kun replied, as he approached Kage

" Where is Nami, Kya and Jiao?"

" They just passed the palace gates, and have a guest with them, sire." Kun answered formally

" A guest? Is a seat set up for that 'guest'?" Kage asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes, your highness, we managed another space easily and without conflict."

" Good, your dismissed to your post."

" Thank you, your highness." Kun smiled, returning to the side to stand with the other servants.

Soon the door at the front of the great table, opened to reveal Nami, Kya, Jiao and Luna. All of them wore exquisite masks, and for Luna one that hid her face very well. As they made their way to their seats, Nami quickly pointed to a empty seat for Luna to sit in. Making her way to the seat, Luna bowed respectfully to the Kage before sitting in her reserved spot. Kage stared curiously at Luna and then to Nami who walked beside him.

" Is that your 'friend'?" Kage asked quietly, while pointing at Luna.

" Yes, father and I hope you don't mind she attends." Nami bowed, but Kage waved his hand

" It's alright, she seems to know the proper traditions in the palace." Kage smiled " What is her name, for I need to announce everyone's presence here."

" Her name is *Lihua." Nami answered.

(a/n: Lihua means beautiful and elegant.)

" Alright then, I guess I can do the announcements now." Kage sighed, standing up

Clapping his hands loudly, everyone looked to Kage, as he stood tall and stern.

" I would like to welcome you all to Jade city as we celebrate another year of prosperity." Kage announced, earning claps in response. " We shall feast to our great work and dance for entertainment, but before that let me do the introductions."

Kage began naming and announcing every lord and his family members. All on which stood and bowed respectfully, Luna stood as well and bowed in the way Nami taught her, and sat back down. But as Kage continued with the introductions, Luna stared at Kaze.

" _He looks so upset." _Luna frowned sympathetically, seeing Kaze looking down at his empty plate. "_ He hasn't looked up or even twitched." _

" Now with out further ado, let the feast begin." Kage cheered, seating back down.

The doors to the kitchen opened, as servants with huge plates of food, filed in.

" _Okay, remember, you are royalty." _Luna recited internally_" You got to command politely but maintain a strong appearance."_

As a servant came to place food on her plate, Luna waited patiently, for the amount she wanted.

" That's enough, thank you." Luna said, softly, earning a small smile from the servant.

" Your welcome, my lady." the servant bowed, while moving on to the next person.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, as she began eating food from her plate. But all the while, she would occasionally glace at Kaze, to see if he noticed her. But Kaze still looked at his plate, and slowly picked off his plate. Luna felt like running over to him and kissing him, but she held her place, for now wasn't the time.

Kaze slowly chewed his food, as he slowly looked up to see princess's looking at him. Some waved lightly with seductive smiles, while others blew kisses at him. But he ignored them, until he spotted a strangely familiar panther staring at him. What he noticed that was different, was the panther stared at him with a sympathetic look, rather then seductive smiles or waves.

" _I must be seeing things...that panther looks like...Luna." _Kaze wondered, but shook his head feeling even more depressed.

After what seemed like hours, everyone finished eating and stood from their chairs to allow the servants to remove the table from the room. All while that happened, conversation filled the air, as some older lords laughed about the good old days. While the younger generation of royalty, was busy picking who they wanted to dance with, when the orchestra finished setting up. Luna, who was standing quietly off to the side, looked over to see Kaze being swarmed by literally every princess in the room. Her hands balled into fists, as one clasped on to Kaze's arm. But Luna soon smirked, as Kaze pulled away from anyone that grabbed him or got to close.

" _Maybe if I ask him, he'll accepted." _Luna smiled, as she made her way to the group of females, huddling around Kaze.

" Oh, please be my partner." whined a leopard princess

" I already said no." Kaze replied monotonously, earning a whiny pout from the female.

" How about me, 'my lord'" a cheetah smiled seductively, while playing with her tail.

" No" Kaze said flatly, making the cheetah huff and walk away.

Kaze began growing irritated, beyond what he thought possible, as the females continued to surround him. That was until a soft voice, carried over the other females nagging and bickering.

" Lord Kaze, may I be your partner?" the voice asked gently, making the other females turn to face Luna.

Kaze looked at the Luna, unaware it was her, with curiosity. For Kaze could see, she was not like the others, who acted spoiled and selfish. He felt she was gentle and had a familiar aura to her, but couldn't understand what was it was.

" Like he would dance with a panther." spat a pale snow leopard

" Yeah, you speak as if your begging." added a dark gold cheetah

" Yes, I will be your partner." Kaze smiled, making all the others gasp in surprise, while Luna formed a small smile.

Taking Luna's hand, Kaze led her to the side of the room, to wait for the orchestra. Waiting patiently, Luna quickly glanced back at the other females, who were fuming at her. Feeling daring, Luna quickly stuck her tongue out at them, earning a few gasps and growls from them.

As everyone got their own partner, Kaze and Luna made their way to the middle. Where Kaze placed one hand on her hip and held her other hand up gently. Luna hesitantly placed her hand on Kaze's shoulder, while she felt her other hand float in his grip. Remembering the moves, Luna and Kaze began slowly swaying, as the music began to play. The music was calm yet moving, as if telling a story of great joy, as it filled their minds with color. But the song soon ended, which then Kaze let go, and bowed.

" It was a pleasure to dance with you." Kaze said monotonously, as he walked away.

Luna felt broken as Kaze let her go so easily, but she soon remembered, he didn't know he was dancing with her. Luna regaining her focus, walked off to the side like the rest of the females to choose their next partner. But not wanting too, Luna stood off to the side and admired a large painting on the wall.

" You really think you have a chance with him, do you?" a voice sneered, gaining Luna's attention.

Turning around, Luna came face to face with the pale snow leopard from earlier.

" I think so, considering he chose me over you." Luna replied, with a smug smile.

" Well, you know what I think? I think your nothing but a filthy 'bitch'."

Luna mind shattered like glass, as all her memories as a slave, flooded into her mind. All the pain,suffering and agony she suffered, was based off that one word. Every time she was whipped, she was called that word. Every time she was needed to do hard labor, she was called that word. She had no purpose but having pain inflicted upon her, while being called that one word.

Falling to her knees, Luna sobbed and whimpered, as she hugged herself. Everyone looked over to see this, and soon Kaze approached to see the panther he danced with, was crying as if in pain.

" What the hell happened here?" Kaze demanded looking at the snow leopard, who coward away from Kaze.

" S-She...She c-called me a..bitch" Luna whimpered, choking, as she struggled to breathe.

Bending down on his knees, Kaze looked into Luna's eyes, and just like that it hit him.

_* Flash back *_

" _I don't have a name." Luna choked, shocking Kaze. " They only called me 'Bitch', that's all I was."_

" _Well, forget that word, because your not a 'bitch' and you'll never ever be called that again." Kaze replied, placing his hand, gently on her shoulder._

_* End of Flash back *_

" Luna? " Kaze whispered, only so Luna could hear.

Luna quickly nodded, making Kaze freeze in shock and surprise. But rage soon replaced that, as he stood up quickly. Turning around, Kaze stared down at the snow leopard with a face that showed pure rage.

" The only bitch here is you." Kaze spat, making the female shrink back in shock.

Turning to Luna again, Kaze picked her up bridal style and carried her to the exit.

" Excuse me for my sudden departure, everyone, but I have other important responsibilities to attend too." Kaze declared, loud enough for everyone to hear.

As the door slammed behind him, Kage and Tigress looked at each other. But instead of shock and confusion, they smiled for they could tell, that was the girl Kaze was always talking about.

**With Kaze and Luna ( bedroom)**

Kaze closing the door with his foot, he placed Luna down and turned around to lock the door. Luna, taking off her mask, looked around in amazement at the size of Kaze's bedroom. For it was as large as Suz's living room and have a balcony off to the right side of the room.

" Luna" Kaze called quietly, making Luna face him " You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

" I'm sorry for earlier, I almost blew my cover." Luna muttered, looking downwards.

" I'm surprise you got past the palace gates." Kaze smiled, reaching out and pulling Luna into a tight hug. " How did you get in anyway?"

" I had some help from your sisters, Nami, Kya and Jiao." Luna answered hesitantly, returning the hug.

" Wait, how did they find out about us." Kaze asked surprised, letting go slightly to look at Luna's eyes.

" They followed Zoten back to our house."

Kaze remained silent, but soon smiled, as he rubbed foreheads with Luna. Luna rubbed back and began to purr, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

" Well, that doesn't matter anymore." Kaze grinned, turning to look at Luna's gift. " Come here, I have to give you your gift."

Letting go of Luna, Kaze went to his night table and picked up the dark mahogany melody box. Luna stood quietly, as Kaze returned to her and presented the gift to her. Luna was amazed by the smoothness of the box and the designs on the lid. Seeing the bow key on the side, Luna slowly turned it and after a few turns, she let it go. The melody began playing, which made Luna gasp, as tears fill her eyes.

" You made me a melody box." Luna gasped, as she smiled and cried softly.

" Its not just a melody box." Kaze whispered gently, making Luna look up confused. " Open it, there's something inside for you."

Luna looked back down and saw it could be opened, which surprised her even more. Slowly lifting the lid, Luna first saw the mirror and how it reflected her image. But a gleaming light at the bottom of box caught her attention. Looking down, Luna stiffened, as she saw the silver locket with a sapphire imbed in the middle of it. Slowly reaching in and lifting it up, Luna couldn't believe her eyes, for it's beauty was incomparable.

" There's a engraving inside" Kaze smiled, as he nudged Luna" Open it"

Placing the box on Kaze's bed, Luna sat down as well, as she opened the silver locket. Luna covered her mouth, as she began crying heavily, as she began reading the engraving.

" My beautiful angel...My shining star...My Luna." Luna whimpered, as tears flooded from her eyes. " You shouldn't have Kaze, this is too much."

" You deserve this and more, my angel." Kaze smiled, sitting beside Luna.

Luna leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, while Kaze lean his head on her's. Kaze slowly took the locket from Luna, and placed it back inside the melody box.

" Luna?" Kaze whispered nervously

" Yes, Kaze?" Luna replied happily, not moving from her comfortable position.

" I have to ask you something, and it's really important I ask this now."

Luna pulled away from Kaze to look into his eyes, which showed fear. Luna grew scared, for if Kaze looked scared, it meant this was beyond what fighting could stop.

" Do you love me?" Kaze asked, taking in a shaky breath.

Luna stiffened at the question, for she wasn't expecting at all. But she soon smiled, as she kissed Kaze on the lips.

" Yes...I love you, for you are what I need the most." Luna smiled, making Kaze's eyes become glazed with tears.

" Well then, I might as well do this now." Kaze said nervously, making Luna grow confused.

Getting off the bed, Kaze stood in front of Luna and got down on one knee. Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing and what was about to happen.

" Luna, we've known each other for only a year, yet if I don't ask this now...I know we both will suffer lives, we don't wish to live and will regret it deeply...Luna... Will you stand by my side as my mate?"

"...Yes!" Luna cheered, hugging and kissing Kaze passionately.

The two remained connected in their loving embrace, as they kissed passionately. After minutes passed, they separated, panting as they looked into each others eyes.

" Make me yours, Kaze." Luna whispered, smiling pleasantly.

" I intend too." Kaze purred lustfully, sending shivers down Luna's spine.

**LEMON!( ABOUT DAMN TIME HUH?)**

Kaze kissed Luna on the neck, while occasionally biting lightly, making Luna gasp. Luna purred, as Kaze slowly undid her dress and kissed her collarbone as it became exposed. As her dress fell from her shoulders, Kaze pulled away, so Luna could remove the dress with tearing it. Kaze stared lustfully as Luna slipped out of her dress, only wearing her undergarment and sash bra. But before as Kaze could approach Luna, she held up her hand and waved her finger.

" ah-ah-ah...lose the robe." Luna smirked playfully, pointing at Kaze.

" As you wish." Kaze smiled seductively, while undoing the sash that held his robe up.

As the robe fell, Luna couldn't help but bite her lips and hiss lustfully, in anticipation. Kaze's body rippled with lean and tight muscles, making Luna want to rub him all over. Becoming daring, Luna pulled Kaze by the back of the neck and into a deep lustful kiss. While they fought for dominance, Luna rubbed up against Kaze's growing and pulsing member. Kaze growled, as Luna began grinding against him, but her returned the favor by grabbing her breast.

Luna gasped, as Kaze began groping her without mercy and ripping her sash bra off. Kaze doubled his efforts by sucking on Luna's breast's, earning a loud moan from her. Luna held Kaze's head in place and moaned his name, as he suckled on her left breast, while massage her right. Pulling away, Kaze pulled Luna into another heated kiss of passion. Luna using this as her chance, she grabbed Kaze's pulsing sex and began pumping slowly.

Kaze growled in his throat, as he felt his insides twist pleasantly. Reaching down, Kaze massaged Luna's entrance, making her buck against his hand. Rubbing in a circle, Luna gasped and panted as pleasure shot through her entire body.

" * Pant *...Kaze...oh...god...more." Luna panted, struggling to stand.

" Lay down on the bed." Kaze ordered

Luna mesmerized by the pleasure she was feeling, followed Kaze's order. Laying down on the bed, Luna beckoned him to come towards her. Kaze returned to her but stopped at her hips, and smiled as he began pulling her undergarment off. As the chilling air flew across her folds, Luna shivered in anticipation, as Kaze kissed around her sex. Finally lowering his head, Kaze began licking Luna's entrance and sucking on her clit. Luna let loose a pleasureful scream, as a complete utter bliss shot through her. Placing her hands at the back of Kaze's head, she unknowingly held him in place. Kaze however did not care, for the honey like juices that came from Luna, made him suck harder.

" Kaze...* pant *...I'm c-oh...Cumming!"

As Luna reached her peak, she let another scream go, as she let loose a flood of juices for Kaze. Kaze licked up all he could, and growled with satisfaction as he swallowed.

" You taste divine, my love." Kaze purred, as Luna twitched from the powerful orgasm.

Luna smirked, as she lifted herself up clumsy and rolled over to exposed her soaking entrance. Kaze taking that as permission, he ripped off his loincloth, to reveal his pulsing sex. Luna purred, as she looked back to see Kaze's eight inch glory pulsing outside her entrance. Swaying her hips, Luna softly whipped her tail under Kaze's chin, making Kaze grin with lust. Grabbing Luna's hips, he began push into her sex, making Luna squirm and moan, as her walls stretched.

" It's..so..big..* pant *"

Kaze smirked and growled, as he reached Luna's hymen.

" Ready?" Kaze asked, earning a nod from Luna.

Thrusting forward, Kaze broke Luna's hymen making her whimper, as she struggled with the pain. Holding their position, Kaze waited, as Luna lifted herself back up. Taking that as a sigh to continue, Kaze began slowly thrusting. Luna moaned louder and louder, as the pain numbed and became waves of pleasure. As Kaze picked up his pace, the coil of pleasure grew and tighten, as they reached their peak.

" Luna..I'm cumming." Kaze groaned, panting, as he continued to thrust.

" Let go, Kaze, make me yours!" Luna screamed, as she reached her utmost peak of pleasure.

Thrusting in powerfully, Kaze held his position, as he released his seed inside Luna. Luna gasped loudly, as she felt Kaze's seed fill her. Their bodies stiffened, as they let themselves melt into their pleasure. Feeling their bodies become heavy, Luna and Kaze fell off to the side, panting as they smile at each other.

**END OF LEMON!**

" I love you, Kaze" Luna whispered, kissing Kaze

" I love you, Luna" Kaze replied, pulling the bed's blanket over their naked forms.

" I shouldn't stay" Luna muttered, sadly " What if we're caught?"

" Does it matter?" Kaze smiled " I've claimed my mate, and that's all that matters."

Luna purred and smiled, at hearing Kaze care for her so much. Turning her back to him, Luna shuffled back into Kaze's chest, and rubbed against him. While making herself comfortable, Kaze wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

" Kaze?" Luna called softly

" Hmm?"

" Can we listen to 'Luna's Lullaby'?"

" Of course."

Letting Luna go, Kaze reached for the box at the edge of the bed. Turning the bow key until it wouldn't turn anymore, Kaze let got to let the lullaby play. As the soft and calming melody flowed through the air, Luna sighed as her body relaxed and grew tired. Kaze rejoined Luna and reformed their spooning position, and before Luna fell asleep he whispered these words.

" Sleep my Luna, for you are home."

With those words, Kaze felt his life was complete and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>There you go people, now your probably thinking. What about Kaze's parents and how they will react when they find out she was a slave. Well stay tuned for the next chapter then<span>_**


	8. Meeting the family

**I'm soooooo srry for the long wait there was a lot to deal with for the past two months. I had get a new internet provider ( which tried to fuck me up the ass.). I'm trying to get back into school but can't seem to find a proper class that fits my 12-hour afternoon shift. Again so sorry but all is not that bad, for there are two lemons for you to enjoy one that LunaxKaze and AthenaxZoten. Hope you enjoy,...**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Family<strong>

Only two words could describe the scene of the two lovers, cuddling close together.

True love

Both lied fast asleep, content in each others company. While Luna lightly pressed against Kaze's chest, she purred feeling his arms around her waist. Kaze, even if fast asleep, would softly nuzzle at the back of Luna's neck inhaling her scent. But such a moment had to be ruined by one, single sound.

* Knock Knock *

" Lord Kaze" a voice called, from outside the locked door. " Your presence is needed at the palace gates, for the royal families are getting ready to leave."

Kaze groaned softly, as he opened his eyes at the sound of knocking at his door. But as he looked down at Luna's back, he stiffened and then turned to look outside. His heart began racing, seeing it was near lunch time.

" _Oh shit, breakfast was four hours ago and now the royal families are leaving soon." _Kaze panicked

Turning back to Luna, he shook her lightly to wake her up. Luna groaned, as she woke up from the deep pleasant dream she was having. Turning to face Kaze, she smiled softly and lifted herself up to kiss Kaze. Kaze returned the soft kiss, but Luna gasped, as she heard more knocking at the door.

" Lord Kaze, I've also just been informed princess Lihua is nowhere to be found." the servant said, growing worried

" There's no need to worry, I'll find her." Kaze called back, smirking as he stared at Luna. " Tell the emperor I'll be down in ten minutes."

" Yes, my lord." The servant called back

Listening as the footsteps faded away, Luna giggled making Kaze raise an eyebrow.

" Seems like your going to have a hard time looking for a princess that doesn't exist." Luna smiled, making Kaze chuckle

" I wouldn't say she doesn't exist" Kaze replied, nuzzling against Luna " It's just the wrong name."

" That's very sweet, Kaze" Luna purred, rubbing Kaze back. " I guess that's the reason why I fell for you."

Getting up, Kaze and Luna put on their formal attire from last night. Kaze, however, decided to change into a lighter version of his formal wear. While Luna slid back into her midnight coloured dress, but with the addition of the locket Kaze gave her. Then rechecking their clothes and confirming they looked presentable, they left Kaze's room to join everyone at the palace gates.

**At the palace gates**

" Your Highness?" one of the city lords called, impatiently

" Yes, Lord Seng" Kage replied, turning to face a heavily and lavishly garbed cheetah.

" Your son should be seeing us off, should he not?"

" Yes, he should and I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kage said reassuringly

" It's also has come to my attention that your son, Kaze is nineteen now." Seng smirked, gaining the attention of everyone else.

" Yes, what of it?" Kage asked, wishing this issue was avoided.

" Well, by law the emperor's eldest son must select a mate before he's twenty. And this should have been done last night." Seng informed, making all princess huddle behind the cheetah lord " Has your son chosen a mate?"

" I can not answer that, you'll have to ask Kaze himself." Kage replied, growing nervous, as he saw the princesses giggle.

" You should know then, that he must choose a mate, before any of the royal families leave." Seng grinned smugly.

All the female princesses quickly lined up beside each other quickly, as they waited for Kaze.

" I don't think that's necessary" Kaze called out from the palace entrance.

Everyone except Kage gasped, as they saw Luna and Kaze walking beside each other holding hands. Luna tighten her grip, as the glares from the other females pierced in her direction. But showing that Kaze was her mate, she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled gently. Kaze smiled and took it a step further, by lightly kissing her on the forehead. All the lords and their families eyes widened, as Kaze and Luna stopped beside Kage.

" I apologize for my tardiness, father, but like I said last night, I had something to take care of." Kaze smiled, bowing to Kage.

" Lord Kaze, on behalf of all royal families here, we wish to ask you something." Seng announced,gaining Kaze's smug attention.

" And what is it you wish to ask?" Kaze smirked, already knowing the question and his answer.

" Have you chosen a mate?"

" Yes, I have" Kaze replied, happily looking at Luna

" Well, have you presented her with a proposal gift?" Seng asked, hopeful Kaze forgot

" I have" Kaze replied, smirking

Turning to Luna, Kaze nudged her to show the gift, he gave her last night. Smiling, Luna softly placed her hand over the sapphire locket that hung right above her chest. The princesses gasped at the beauty of the locket and grew all the more jealous of Luna.

" That's not fair!" cried one of the females " You should have chosen me!"

" Please" another female scoffed " He should of chose a strong and reliable mate, not one that cries and breaks down after just being insulted."

Everyone grew silent, as the princess finished speaking. Kaze, letting go of Luna's hand, approached the female. The female cowered, as Kaze's powerful aura bore into her very mind and crushed it. Stopping to stand toe-to-toe with the princess, Kaze growled slowly but loudly.

" She may not be able to handle being insulted." Kaze sneered " But she has suffered more then you can even imagine or fantasize about. And I would watch that tongue of yours, because if you ever insult my mate again. There will be consequences...very. severe. consequences."

Turning away, Kaze returned to Luna and grabbed her hand again, squeezing it to show his affection. Luna smiled sadly, as he mentioned the pain of her past and nuzzled against him to show her appreciation. Kage, however, raised an eyebrow at Luna's expression, and a shocking thought entered his mind.

" _She can't be from 'there'...but then again...the time line fits, and he started dating literally after coming back from that trip...I'm going to have to talk with this Lihua or whatever her name is, after dealing with this first."_

As the royal families got into their individual carriages, Kaze and Luna turned around to see Kage. Luna heart jumped, remembering that Kage was there watching the event that transpired.

" _He looks so much like Kaze." _Luna thought, feeling like she was staring at an older looking Kaze.

" Kaze?" Kage said, monotonously

" Yes, father?" Kaze replied

" I'm going to have to speak with Lihua in private." Kage explained, making Luna's heart pound fast and hard. " There's something she needs to be told, if she plans to stay here."

" Yes, father." Kaze bowed, then turning to Luna, he smiled and nudged her forward. " Don't worry about anything."

Luna nodded nervously, as Kage led her back to the palace. While following Kage, Luna looked at the floor as her heart pounded against her chest. But while walking, Luna looked at Kage's legs, to see the black clamp bracelets that surround his entire calf.

" _Those look like...slavery bracelets!...and they're huge!" _Luna thought, staring at the bracelets, shocked._" How is he moving?"_

Turning into Kage's bedroom, Kage held the door for Luna. Entering the room slowly, Luna looked at the size of the room in complete awe. The bed was big enough for several people, and at the far right corner was a large oak desk with writing utensils on top.

" Please have a seat, Lihua" Kage said politely, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Sitting in the chair Kage pointed too, Luna watched Kage walk around and slowly sank into his own chair. Kage stared at Luna with an quizzical look, as if trying to solve a riddle. Luna turned her gaze away, for she felt uncomfortable, as his eyes were boring into her very soul. After several minutes, Kage sighed and looked down at his desk. Pushing himself up, Kage walked over to the large closet on the other side of the room. Luna watched confused, as she saw Kage come out of the closet, holding a oak box.

Returning to the desk, Kage placed the box in front of him, and looked at it for a few seconds before pushing to Luna. Luna looked at the box, then back at Kage, who gaze showed nothing.

" What is this?" Luna asked, nervously

" Why don't you open it and see for yourself." Kage replied, monotonously

Slowly lifting the lid, Luna's gaze fell upon two small slavery bracelets. Her body stiffened, as her eyes flew open in shock of see the bracelets. With Luna's reaction, he knew right there, that she was from the village of Servus.

" _This are the slavery bracelets for children!" _Luna panicked, internally _" Why would he have these?"_

" I guess you know what those are." Kage spoke, making Luna's head snap up.

" These are..are"

But before Luna could finish, Kage nodded slowly to confirm her assumption.

" Slavery bracelets for a child?...yes...yes, they are." Kage frowned, looking at the box.

" There's another slave in the city?" Luna asked, shocked, but before Kage could answer. Luna began rambling out question after question. " Where are they? How did they escape? Why do you have them?"

" Those did belong to a child." Kage explained, smiling softly " He's now fifty seven years old and...well, your looking at him."

Luna gasped, as she stared at Kage. Lifting a finger and pointing at him, Kage grinned at her reaction and nodded his head.

" That's right" Kage nodded " I was a slave... I was seven years old when I was freed."

" How did you get them off?" Luna asked, in a hushed and amazed tone.

" My master, Master Zade, picked the lock." Kage explained, standing up and walking to face the balcony. " The very code is what every slave wishes for...do you know what you wanted back then?"

" Freedom" Luna answered quickly " But your son gave me that and more."

" Did you know it was me, that told him the code?" Kage asked, turning back to Luna.

" No...I was curious but I didn't really care...I was free" Luna smiled, shaking her head.

" Then let me ask you this, what is your real name?"

Luna stiffened, as she realized that Kage didn't know it.

" Luna" Luna answered, bowing her head

" Kaze gave you that name, didn't he?" Kage asked, frowning

" He named me after the melody box, you gave him as a child." Luna explained, growing nervous at Kage's expression.

Walking back to his chair, Kage fell into the chair heavily. Luna grew more and more scared, as Kage pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Of all the names to give you, he chooses that 'one'." Kage chuckled, making Luna tilt her head in confusion.

" I'm sorry, but it is a beautiful name and I really like it." Luna muttered, making Kage raise his hand.

" No, it's not a problem." Kage smiled. " It's just that name...you don't know why it was called ' Luna's lullaby, do you?."

" No, Kaze said you and his mother came up with it." Luna answered, making Kage chuckle, while slightly choking on his breath.

" No, we said that because...well, that name belonged to...my mother." Kage grinned, making Luna stiffen " I never met my mother, but I had a dream where she came to me. And taught me the very lullaby your named after. That's why it was called ' Luna's lullaby' , it's a tribute to her."

" I'm honoured to been named after her." Luna bowed quickly, making Kage chuckle.

Getting up from his chair, Kage walked to Luna who shook in her chair.

" Stand up, Luna" Kage ordered, gently

Luna slowly raising from her chair, turned to Kage and stared into his eyes. Kage's eyes reflected sadness but utter joy, as he grinned. Then faster then lightning, Kage pulled Luna into the utmost gentle hug possible.

" No... 'You' honour her very name, just by being the most kindest soul, I've ever met." Kage choked, as tears streaked his cheeks. " And I would be honoured to have you as my daughter.

Luna returned the hug, as she began crying into Kage's chest, for being accepted. The two held each other tightly, while Kage rocked Luna back and forth, in a fatherly manner.

" Father." Luna whimpered, clutching on Kage's vest tightly.

" Ssssshhhhh, it's okay, sweetheart...let it go...let it all go." Kage whispered, as tears fell lightly from his eyes.

Luna began wailing, as she cried loudly of how she suffered without a family and no one to care for her. They both fell to their knees, still holding the other, as Luna continued crying out her suffering past. Kage silently listened, as tears fell from his pain-streaked face, while rocking Luna back and forth. Soon enough, Luna stopped wailing out and merely softly cried into Kage's chest. After what seemed like hours, Luna breathed shakily as she tightly held on Kage.

" Are okay now, Luna?" Kage asked, looking down to Luna.

Nodding her head, Kage smiled, as he lifted her up to her feet. The two looked at each other, with a new deep bond formed. One of equal understanding each others pain, and the ability to share it fully.

Smiling, Kage gently grabbed both on Luna's cheeks and held her face to look at him. Then ever so slowly, Kage kissed Luna on her forehead. Luna smiled gently, as she purred and hugged Kage again. Pulling away, the two smiled and chuckled lightly, for life seemed more brighter then ever.

" Father?" Luna asked humbly, earning a warm sensation in her heart.

" Yes?" Kage replied, grinning

" May I leave to see Kaze?"

" You don't have to ask me to see your mate, Luna" Kage chuckled, nudging her shoulder.

Luna giving Kage one last hug, she lightly kissed him on the cheek. Kage beamed internally, as Luna walked to the door. Kage then smirked evilly, as an funny thought crawled into his head.

" Luna?" Kage called, as Luna almost left.

" Yes, Father?" Luna called back, smiling

" I know this maybe early to ask of you, but I expect grandchildren soon." Kage grinned, while Luna stiffened and blushed in embarrassment.

Completely thrown off, Luna nodded quickly, as she sprinted off to see Kaze.

**With Kaze**

Kaze sat nervously, as Tigress stared at him sternly. The silence was killing him, for Kaze has been in worse situations. But just thinking of Luna meeting Tigress, gave him nightmares, on how the two would act around each other. However, the silence was interrupted when knocking came from behind him. Turning his attention to the door, he smiled widely, as Luna slowly came in. Luna smiled gently, as she sat beside Kaze, still unaware Tigress.

" So how did it go?" Kaze asked nervously

" Your father is truly a great person...he gave us his blessings." Luna beamed, making Kaze breath a sigh of relief.

" He also told me something else." Luna muttered shyly

" Mmm?" Kaze gurgled, taking a relieving drink from the glass in front of him.

Whispering what Kage said right before she left, Kaze spat out his water. Coughing and hitting his chest, Kaze looked at Luna shocked.

" He seriously said that?" Kaze asked, not paying attention to his still monotone mother.

" Yes and I actually...umm... would like to start soon." Luna blushed, while smiling greatly.

Kaze's mouth dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks, but it soon grew into a surprised smile.

" Start what soon?" Tigress asked curiously, making Luna and Kaze jump.

Luna slowly turned to see Tigress staring at them. Luna stared back, shaking as she slowly hid behind Kaze's shoulder.

" So 'Lihua', I assume you and Kaze are officially mates." Tigress stated sternly, making Luna nod her head.

" Yes, we are." Luna replied, nervously " Also, my name is not Lihua, its Luna."

Tigress's eyes widened in shock, making Kaze grow nervous at what she might do next. Tigress looked over to Kaze, then back at Luna and slowly smiled.

" Kaze gave you that name, didn't he?" Tigress asked gently

" Yes, and I also know what it represents to this family." Luna replied, smiling " I will uphold it honour."

" Wait, what are you talking about?" Kaze asked, seeing that Tigress and Luna smiled at each other in a friendly manner.

" Kaze, that melody box your father gave you, was named after your grandmother." Tigress answered, having Kaze snap his head towards her.

" My...grandmother?" Kaze repeated slowly

" Yes, but who she was will have to wait another time." Tigress frowned sadly. " We need to find where Zoten is, for Viper and Slavik will be arriving to bring him back to the valley of peace."

" I think they might be back at Suz's house" Luna answered, making Tigress look at Luna with a raised eyebrow.

" They?" Tigress asked, wondering what Luna meant

**At the other side of the palace( noon)**

Zoten groaned in pain, as the sunlight woke him from his deep sleep. Stretching his stiff body, Zoten felt terrible and barely could remember what happened last night. His tongue felt dry like sandpaper and his head felt as heavy as lead. Looking around, he saw he was in his temporary room at the royal palace. But as Zoten looked down, he saw fiery orange scales, which only belonged to one snake.

Athena

Zoten stiffened, as he saw Athena resting her head beside him. Panicking, Zoten quickly slithered over to the door and locked it. Looking around the room for clues, Zoten found nothing, but he definitely could smell something that was wrong. Breathing out heavily, Zoten could detect alcohol and lots of it. But another scent lightly wafted through the air, which made Zoten gulp nervously.

" _Did I get drunk last night...and have sex with Athena?" _Zoten thought, staring at Athena's entire body.

_* Long, LONG Flashback *_

**With Athena and Zoten**

" Do you think she'll be alright?" Athena asked, looking back at Suz house.

" I really hope so, Kaze almost looked the same when I left." Zoten frowned, remembering Kaze's pain streaked face.

" So where are we going?"

" Well I made a reservation at ' The Dragon's sunset'." Zoten grinned, earning a gasp from Athena

" The Dragon's Sunset?..Zoten, that place is really expensive." Athena gasped, hearing about it's reputation.

" Well I wanted tonight to be special."

" Zoten, I think you've done enough over the single year we've been together."

" You deserve this, Athena" Zoten grinned " You are going to be taking over the Orange lotus, when Suz is gone and that is a great achievement."

" Well what about you? What do you plan to be?" Athena asked, nudging Zoten slightly

" Me? An artist, just like my father." Zoten replied, smugly

" When you do, how about you try drawing me." Athena challenged, returning Zoten's grin

" I plan too"

Slithering closer to Zoten, the two snakes entered ' The Dragon's Sunset'. Settling at their table, Athena looked at the menu with interest of the strange dishes they served. But as she browsed, she noticed a strange drink.

" Zoten?" Athena called softly

" Yes?" Zoten replied, looking up from his menu

" What's 'sake'?"

" I'm not really sure, but it's imported from Japan." Zoten replied, slightly uncertain.

" Want to share some?" Athena asked, smiling innocently.

" Why not? One cup can't kill us" Zoten agreed, looking to order some.

As they made their order's and waited, they shared a small conversation. But it ended, when their meals arrived and they began eating. The waiter returned again with the bottle of sake and two small cups to drink it with. Athena and Zoten looked at each other unsure, why they received new cups but shrugged it off. Zoten, taking the bottle, poured himself and Athena a small amount. Then slowly taking a sip, Zoten's face cringed at the burning sensation, as the sake flowed down his throat.

Athena's reaction was the same, for she cough lightly, as she finished her cup. Both looked at each other, and chuckled seeing that they both couldn't handle the drink.

" This stuff is strong" Athena chuckled, coughing lightly

" It must be a strong alcohol.. * cough *...I never had this before." Zoten smiling, cringing as he finished a second cup.

" I got an idea" Athena grinned, smiling mischievously

" What?" Zoten smiled, curious of Athena's idea

" How about we see, who can drink the most." Athena challenged, making Zoten raise an eyebrow.

" We could barely handle one drink." Zoten argued, chuckling

" Don't tell me your afraid of losing." Athena smirked, while pouring another cup.

Zoten stared in disbelief at Athena, as she took the cup and gulp it down. As she set the cup down, she raised an eyebrow at Zoten, silently enticing him to the challenge. Shaking his head, Zoten poured himself another cup and took it down quickly just like Athena.

" Now that.. * cough *... wasn't so hard, was it?" Athena grinned, feeling slightly dizzy.

" Ha!, you talk tough, but you barely managed that, huh?" Zoten smirked, pouring another cup for himself " Bottom's up"

As Zoten took his fourth shot of sake, Athena followed behind by pouring another for herself. Soon enough the two began feeling drowsy, as their stomachs burned from the strong liquor. But after finishing their entire bottle, Zoten swayed lightly, while Athena giggled to herself.

" What's so funny?" Zoten growled lightly,

" Your swaying like your dancing with yourself." Athena giggled

Zoten snorted, while turning his head to the side. But feeling the effects to the alcohol, Zoten began chuckling, as he soon found his own reaction funny.

" That's pretty funny." Zoten chuckled childishly, joining Athena as she laughed.

Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Zoten ordered another bottle to enjoy. Little did they know, their minds began to fog and their judgement and movements became clumsy.

" Zoten? Are you drunk?." Athena asked, smiling

" I think we're both drunk." Zoten smirked, swaying off to his left.

" Well, I think I know how we can tell." Athena smiled, seductively

" How?"

" We need to go somewhere private and where no one will hear us."

" Why? are we going to be yelling a lot?" Zoten asked, confused

" You could say that." Athena giggled, making Zoten smile as well.

" Well, we could go to the palace and go to my room." Zoten said, while trying to point towards the palace, when he was actually pointed in the opposite direction.

" What about the royal ball?" Athena asked, slightly worried

" Not a problem, my room is on the other side of the palace." Zoten winked, earning a small blush from Athena.

" Shall we get going then?" Athena grinned, slithering out of her seat.

" By all means"

Leaving the money on the table, Zoten clumsily guided Athena towards the palace. But it took most of their time, for they slithered slowly due to their inability to slither properly. Arriving at the gates, Zoten managed to convince the guards into letting them in without telling the emperor. Slithering through the wide halls, Zoten and Athena entered Zoten's temporary room.

" This place is huge" Athena gaped, staring all around, and swaying as she did so.

" Yeah, you should feel how soft the bed is." Zoten offered, pointing to the large pile of blankets.

Athena slowly slithered on the blankets and melted at how comfortable she was.

" Ooohhh my god" Athena moaned, rolling around " This is so comfortable...Come on and join me"

**LEMON!LEMON!**

Zoten smiled seductively, as he slithered on the bed and kissed Athena. Athena laughed lightly, as she returned the kiss, but she soon moaned as Zoten began wrapping his body around hers. Their kisses grew deeper, as their minds grew even more blurred from pleasure. Slipping from Athena's lips, Zoten began kissing below her chin, making Athena giggle and moan lightly.

" Hehehe...that's tickles" Athena giggled, but jumped as Zoten rubbed a sweet spot on Athena's neck. "...oh!...ooh that feels goooood."

Zoten smirked to himself, as he continued to rub and massage Athena's entire body. Her moaning only encouraged him to become more daring, as he slid his tail to her moisten entrance. Athena gasped, as Zoten flicked his tail across her leaking sex and began lightly probing. Her breathing became laboured and heavy, as Zoten rubbed faster and probed further in. Zoten, himself, grew aroused at the scent that wafted from Athena. Which in turn, began making Zoten's member swell and pulse with fury, as his arousal grew with every minute.

Athena panted, as she felt weak all over and couldn't fight Zoten's immense size. But her eyes shot open, as Zoten lined his hemipenes with her sex and pushed in. Pain flashed through her, as her insides stretched quicker then she could handle, but it all flowed away as pleasure took it's place. Both Athena and Zoten's minds went blank, as Zoten pushed faster, while Athena moaned louder.

" Fa-Faster!...mmm... yes!...more!" Athena panted, feeling her insides burn with pleasure.

Zoten happily replied, by flexing his body and pushing as deep as he could. And in return Athena screamed and squealed with pleasure, as she reached her peak.

" Yes!...OH MY GOD.. MORE! MORE! PLEASE MORE!" Athena screamed, as Zoten picked up the pace.

Athena's mouth opened wide, as she felt her pleasure explode all around her body. Then, as her inner walls squeezed down on Zoten's member, he too reached his peak.

" I'm cumming." Zoten groaned, as he released his seed inside Athena

" Mmm yes! I feel it...oh god...so warm." Athena moaned, as she felt Zoten's seed fill her.

Both Athena and Zoten panted heavily as their immense orgasm faded away. Then as if their energy was never there, they passed out from exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

_* End of Flashback * _

Zoten's mind filled with confusion and panic, as he waited for Athena to wake up. Time seemed to sluggishly pass, for every second felt like an hour. After several more minutes passed and soon enough Athena groaned signifying she was waking up. She slowly lifted her head, soon to lay it back down and groan even more.

" Good morning" Zoten whispered, slithering over to the side of the bed.

" Morning" Athena smiled, but she groaned again as she tried to lift herself again. " What happened last night and where are we?"

" We're inside the palace." Zoten whispered, making Athena suck in her breath. " As for what happened last night, well...all I can say is we got drunk and possibly...ummm...had sex."

Athena eyes widened greatly, while her scales darken from blushing. Their minds flew with ideas of what happened last night and their blush's darken every second from it. But they were snapped out of their imaginations, when they heard someone trying to open the door to Zoten's room. Both silently panicked, as they heard the knob on the door and knocking follow behind it. But what they heard next brought utter relief to Zoten's mind.

" Zoten, are you in there?" Kaze called behind the door, as he continued to knock.

" Yeah" Zoten replied quietly, slithering over to the door and unlocking it.

Kaze slowly entered the room with Luna in tow, which surprised both Zoten and Athena.

" Luna! How did she get inside?" Zoten asked, locking the door again.

" My sisters found out about Luna last night and managed to get her into the royal ball." Kaze answered, with a wide smile. " And I was also able to give her the gifts I made for her."

" Well it seems that everything turned out alright for the both of you." Athena whispered, slowly slithering out of Zoten's bed.

" There's more" Luna smiled shyly, making Zoten and Athena look at each other.

" We're getting married" Kaze grinned, making Zoten and Athena gasp " We became an official couple last night.

" Congratulations" Athena smiled, slithering up to Luna and nudging her.

Luna returned the hug softly, but Athena flinched causing Luna to jump back.

" Are you alright?" Luna asked, confused by Athena's groaning.

" Let's just say, last night, me and Zoten made a foolish decision." Athena muttered weakly.

" What happened?" Kaze asked, looking at Zoten with a raised eyebrow.

" We had three bottles of sake." Zoten answered bluntly, making Kaze's eyes widened and his mouth drop.

" How did you even make it back here? I'm surprised the guards let you in and with Athena with you." Kaze laughed, while Luna looked at him confused.

" What's sake?" Luna asked

" It's awful, that all you need to know." Athena growled lightly, making Luna even more confused.

" It's alcohol that you drink and strong at that." Zoten chuckled, answering Luna question. " I personally don't plan to drink anymore."

" Well it's going to get worse." Kaze grinned evilly.

" Why?"

" Your father and mother are arriving soon and lunch is being served soon." Kaze snickered, making Zoten groan and slither back to his bed only to lay on it.

" Of all the days to come back" Zoten whined " Mother is going to kill me and father is probably not going to not let this go for years to come."

" Plus lunch is going to taste horribly for both of you." Kaze added, chuckling more.

" Why?" Luna and Athena asked simultaneously.

" Because, sake and any other alcohols dehydrates the body and the brain becomes sensitive to anything. Therefore anything you hear, see, taste and touch is automatically considered as a bad thing."

" Great...perfect...just dandy." Athena smiled sarcastically, while Luna giggled silently.

" I also recommend you two wash up, because I smell something that your mother wouldn't want to smell." Kaze grinned, while Athena and Zoten blushed madly.

" Get out and we'll be down in thirty minutes" Zoten growled

" Okay, Okay" Kaze smiled, holding his hands up " Come on sweetheart, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family at lunch."

" The rest?" Luna asked, as Kaze guided her out the door.

As the door closed, Zoten guided Athena to his washroom, where they could wash up.

**Five hours later, with Kaze and Zoten ( Dusk)**

Both Kaze and Zoten looked over the ledge of the royal palace to see the beautiful city. The sounds of it's residents slowly flowed away, as the night came closer with every minute. The sky glowed with a orange and purple hue, as stars slowly began to appear. Both breathed easily as their lives fell into what they always dreamed of. Looking at each other they smiled and shared a small laugh, recalling all that happened.

" So, a lot has happened for one day." Zoten sighed content

" Yeah" Kaze replied slowly " But I won't want it any other way...I mean I'm getting married to Luna and my whole family approves."

" It's the same with me... Although, my mother and my sisters are getting along a little to well with Athena."

Both shared a nervous laugh at what might happen in the future.

" Yeah...so when do you leave for the valley of peace?"

" Tomorrow...Athena's coming as well, because my mother convinced her to begin training in ribbon dancing fighting techniques.

" My mother tried the same with Luna."

" And?"

" Luna begins training tomorrow..* sigh *...I was really looking forward to starting a family soon."

" You two are thinking of having a family now?" Zoten asked slightly shocked

" Yeah, Luna wants a family and so do I." Kaze answered, smiling softly " I mean who knows what's going to happen...I am the emperor's eldest son after all."

" True" Zoten agreed, looking down. " So when is your father going to start teaching you how to be the emperor?"

" I don't know and I hope not anytime soon... I want to spend my time with Luna as much as possible."

" What about our friendly lifetime fights?" Zoten asked, looking at Kaze.

" Zoten" Kaze replied seriously but softly " We're not kids anymore...we have responsibilities and much more are coming... We have to be prepared and getting into friendly fights is just distracting."

" Your starting to sound like your father." Zoten replied, forming a small smile.

" I had to grow up someday." Kaze sighed, closing his eyes. " I am the next emperor after all."

Zoten nodded in silent agreement, as he looked back to the city. Kaze slowly rose from his spot and looked back to Zoten and nodded his head. Zoten nodded back, knowing Kaze wanted to see Luna and prepare for the wedding. Kaze, leaping over the ledge of the palace, landed softly on the stone pathway that led inside. Slowly rising from his crouch, Kaze made his way to his bedroom.

After a slow walk to his room, Kaze slowly opened the door and entered. Quietly closing the door behind him, Kaze found Luna on the balcony gazing up at the stars. Kaze stood several feet from her, not wanting to disturb the natural beauty that she shone with. The moonlight softly hit her pelt, giving her a heavenly glow and the stars made it all the more beautiful.

In Luna's mind, she couldn't believe after just one year, she would be in such a peaceful place. The sky was shining with diamonds and the moon glowed with beauty that she couldn't describe. The residents were kind and never hurtful to her whatsoever. But the one thing she was most grateful for was Kaze.

He was her saviour, the one that gave her freedom in more then just one way. He gave her a beautiful home, he gave her a life worth living. But he also gave her hope in finding love, which she found in him the most. Her soul was full and her heart was warm, she could not wish for anything more. Turning around, she stopped to see Kaze standing several feet away, smiling softly. Luna returned the tender smile, as she began to slowly approach him. Kaze wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and kissed her tenderly. Luna happily returned the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around Kaze's firm shoulder's.

Several seconds pasted, as they disconnected and connected foreheads. Both purred with their eyes closed, as they slowly swayed side to side.

" Kaze?" Luna whispered

" Yes?" Kaze replied softly

" Can we...'start'?" Luna asked, growing warm from the forwardness of her suggestion.

" As you wish." Kaze purred, slowly kissing Luna's neck and collarbone.

**LAST LEMON! **

Kaze slowly slid his hands down, taking Luna's dress sleeves as well. Her soft pelt becoming exposed made Luna shiver with delight, as the chilling air flowed around her. Luna, letting her instincts take her, let her hands roam and untie Kaze's robe. Kaze growled as lust filled his body's actions, which in turn made him reach down to grope Luna's breasts. Luna moaned, while Kaze tenderly groped her and began suckling. Her breaths came in shakily, as her body burned with building pleasure.

Lifting her up, Kaze carried Luna to the bed and softly lied her down, only to continue his caressing. Luna breathed heavily as Kaze kissed her everywhere, from her hardened nipples to her ticklish stomach. Rubbing her all over, Kaze only focused on the sounds Luna made. Which made Kaze very pleased to know he was doing everything right. Slowly pulling at the lower part of her dress, Kaze's eyes fell upon Luna's moist entrance. It's glazed lips called to Kaze, as the scent wafted into his nostrils. Lowering his head, Kaze began licking and sucking at Luna's clit.

Luna's pleasure doubled over in power, as her body squirmed and wiggled. Continuing his pleasure giving, Kaze could tell Luna as reaching her limit. So to give her, her release, Kaze began humming as he continued to lick her soaking womanhood. Luna's eyes shot open, as her orgasm powerfully exploded and released her honey into Kaze's mouth. Kaze eagerly lapped up everything he could and growled with satisfaction seeing Luna twitch with delight.

" * Huff *...That was amazing..." Luna panted, while a wide grin plastered onto her face.

" It only gets better, my love." Kaze grinned, undoing his loincloth.

As the fabric was tossed aside, Luna waited eagerly at the pleasure he was going to deliver. Lining up his member with her soaking entrance, Kaze pushed in with patient vigour. Luna panted heavily, as her inner walls smothered around Kaze's member. And just as Kaze reached the end, he slowly pulled back and thrust back inside. Slowly Kaze quickened his pace, while Luna could only pant and moan, as her indescribable pleasure began rebuilding.

" Faster, Kaze...please." Luna moaned, only to have Kaze thrust faster in response.

Kaze thrust faster and faster, and in turn Luna would moan louder and louder.

" Yes!...More!..More! God...YES!" Luna screamed, only to receive more powerful thrusts from Kaze.

Kaze building up speed, felt as if he was on fire, as his member pulsed madly.

" Luna...I'm cumming." Kaze grunted, as he continued to madly thrust forward.

" Together" Luna panted loudly.

Kaze growled and bit down on Luna's neck, as he released his seed. While Luna screamed, as her climax pulsed throughout her entire body. They held their position for several minutes, milking each other of their fluids. Which in result, Kaze fell to the side exhausted from the intense orgasm. Luna panted happily, as she crawled over to Kaze and rubbed against his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Both purred happily, as they felt closer then ever, as their lives couldn't get better.

**END OF THE LEMON!**

The two slowly breathed in and out, as they rested together in each others embrace. Kaze slowly reached over to the small table and grabbed the melody box. Slowly turning the bow key on the side, he

couldn't help but look down at Luna. And as the melody began to play, Luna seemed to melt and relax as the melody flowed through the air.

But before sleep could take them, Kaze felt Luna tense up.

" Luna, are you okay?"

" I see someone on the balcony...Look"

Kaze and Luna looked towards the balcony to see an eerie sight. Standing with a wide smile on her face was a white tiger with a light blue dress. But before Kaze could prepare to call for the guards, the female slowly faded away.

" Who was that?" Luna asked, looking up to Kaze.

" I...I don't know." Kaze whispered, while pulling Luna closer protectively

After several minutes of waiting if the female would return, Kaze looked down at Luna. His tense body relaxed, as he saw Luna fast asleep with a smile on his face. Her soft purring was like a lullaby of it's own, as the melody box slowly played it's own. Looking at the ceiling, Kaze's eye's slowly fluttered before closing. But right before sleep claimed him, he whispered ever so softly.

" Leave your haunting past, Luna...So that we can have a promising future...Together."

* * *

><p>Well that's it's folks the end of this series. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it... I will be making a new story but it's not a fanfic, but rather a made up fantasy story. I will probably make the account the same name. It will be on<p>

I'll put an author note on this story to inform you guys when I started uploading...plz check it out when you can...

PEACE!


	9. Authors note and announcment

IT IS OFFICAL!

* * *

><p>I began working on my new story and have already around 20 pages typed (around 2 chapters together, but will be expand to ensure details are given correctly.)<p>

Now in response to R.I., I made it clear that this series is over and no more chapters will be added. But I have considered of adding more to the last chapter because it felt like I didn't add enough and I rushed it so I will ( around next week) add more detail. But besides that I will allow you ( or anyone that want's too) use my OC's in your own stories..AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME and also I would like to read your stories as well.

Now as for my new story, it is a Fantasy/drama/romance/ with a hint of violence.

Here's a quick summary to describe it...( and a sneak preview)

In the world of Avroth, rules the great eight races of dragons. Each race has a dragon to represent them, known as 'Guardian'. Peace prospered with the guardians that ensured balance was kept. But even so, a horrifying plan crept into mind of Furdon, guardian of the spirit dragons. Because of an unknown reason, Furdon killed all the shadow dragons and their guardian, Melinda. But before delivering the final blow, Melinda spoke that one egg still lived and that it rested in a place that he could not reach. Furdon knew it had to be the shadow temple that no non-shadow dragon could not enter. But Furdon's plan to enter the temple never happened, for he was subdued by the other guardian's and executed. Now all other dragons lived in silent hate for what the spirit dragons did. But one dragon knew they would return, and he planned to ensure it would happen. But little did he know that it would be hundreds of years before the egg would hatch.

* * *

><p>Hope it sounds good, and don't worry a lot more detail is in the first chapter to answer your questions on who these other dragons are and what the guardian are meant for. And for those extra curious ones, this was inspired by the game Spyro the purple dragon but there won't be one in this story ( SORRY).<p>

Anyway this story will be up in 2-4 weeks, so please be patient. I want this to be detailed and also I want the plot to make sense. This again is completely made up.

...HERE'S THE SNEAK PREVIEW!

* * *

><p>" Aaaaahhh" Faorath sighed in content " Now that is a meal I'm never going to forget."<p>

Looking at his reflection, Faorath smiled with pride, as he realized he would be enjoying more meals like the one he just had. But his smile soon faded, as his face reflected more then his expression, but his origin.

" _I'm the last shadow dragon...the last shadow 'guardian'." _Faorath thought, looking around_ " Maybe it would be best, not to let anyone see my guardian mark...or have others know that I'm a shadow dragon. Who knows how other dragons would react to me."_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>What? You want more? Sorry your going to have to wait. MWHAHAHAAHA!


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION!**

**PEOPLE THAT HAVE ENJOYED MY TWO FANFICTION! **

**I'M PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE I'VE STARTED MY VERY OWN STORY ON Fiction press**

**CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
